Nueva generación
by Herma
Summary: *6 NUEVOS CAPITULOS* Han pasado veinte años desde el realzamiento de Heihachi, y es ahora cuando el Mishima Zaibatsu vuelve a la carga con un plan aún más ambicioso. Sin embargo, Heihachi Mishima va a encontrarse con varios escollos en el camino...
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

En medio de la nada, una luz. Una mujer de sedoso pelo negro viste completamente de blanco. Los ojos rasgados, de color marrón oscuro, miran al frente, a algún sitio delante de ella, con una mezcla de orgullo y tristeza. Aquellos ojos le enfocan a él... Los finos labios de la mujer se abren, vocalizando palabras que no llegan a oirse mientras sus ojos siguen fijos en su objetivo. Las palabras se repiten, más despacio, más claras...

_Debes despertar._

**Volver**


	2. Round 1

**Round 1: **

**Querido abuelo**

  
Más que una inspiración, fue un grito, el resultado de la lucha de llevar aire a sus pulmones. Le faltaba el aliento, se sentía mareado. Abrió los ojos negros y se encontró mirando el techo de su habitación, metido en su cama y con el cuerpo congelado y tembloroso. Por alguna razón le costaba respirar, así que se levantó del lecho con rapidez y abrió de par en par el balcón, saliendo al exterior como si le fuese la vida en ello. 

El frío aire nocturno le golpeó el pecho desnudo y se coló por debajo de las perneras del sedoso pantalón del pijama, pero no le importó ni el escalofrío ni la reacción de su piel. Sus pulmones empezaban a serenarse, su corazón dejaba de latir violentamente. Mientras se apartaba el flequillo de la cara con una mano, la otra se crispó sobre la barandilla del balcón, a la par que todo su peso se apoyaba sobre ese brazo. No podía dejar de temblar.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba con su madre, y ningún sueño anterior había tenido aquella viveza. Parecía que ella estaba realmente allí, parecía que en verdad le miraba, le hablaba... Su cara, su pelo, sus ojos... ¿Por qué entonces esa reacción de pánico? Acababa de ver a su madre en sueños, a la persona que había sido todo su mundo, y se había despertado como si fuese la peor pesadilla de su vida. 

Abrió los ojos para observar el patio de la residencia Mishima, tranquilo, sosegado. El único ruido que le llegaba era el siseo del viento contra las copas de los árboles del exterior de la parcela. Todo lo que allí veía le recordaba a su madre, y a esa "pesadilla". No sabia que hacer, no podría conciliar de nuevo el sueño. Solo la tranquilidad de un paseo podría relajarle. Descalzo, se encaminó a la salida. Recorrió pasillos y cámaras llenas de obras de arte de gran valor, salones cuyo tamaño quitaba la respiración, sin apenas prestar atención. Llegó a las puertas cerradas de la sala de estar, donde se escuchaban voces.

Jin sólo pudo identificar la de su abuelo, la otra no le era demasiado familiar. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta, su abuelo había estado de viaje durante casi una semana y lo correcto era que pasara a saludarle, tanto a él como a su acompañante. Pero antes de tocar el pomo, la imagen de su madre volvió a su mente, dejándolo paralizado. Desde detrás de la puerta se oía la voz de su abuelo:

- Ya se dónde es, Abel. Se donde se encuentra el templo al Dios de la Lucha.

_El Dios de la Lucha_. Jin sintió un escalofrío al oír ese nombre. Se trataba del asesino de su madre, aquel que le destrozara la vida. Había estado buscando a esa criatura desde aquel terrorífico momento. Al parecer, su abuelo ya había descubierto su paradero y la venganza de Jin estaba a punto de cumplirse. Jin casi gritó de júbilo cuando la idea alcanzó su mente, era algo para lo que se había estado preparando cuatro largos años.

- No creo que sea tan fácil, Heihachi -dijo el llamado Abel-. No creo que sea tan fácil derrotarle, no creo que...

- Se le podrá vencer, y mi nieto tendrá mucho que ver en eso. ¿Para qué crees que he estado entrenándole?

"¿Qué?" se dijo Jin a si mismo. No podía creerse que su abuelo confiase en él. No había recibido ni una muestra de cariño por su parte. Muchas comodidades, dinero y un duro entrenamiento, pero ni una palabra amable o un gesto de acercamiento. 

- El muchacho ha trabajado duro y es muy fuerte -dijo Heihachi, con un tono neutro en su voz. Aún así, las palabras emocionaron a Jin. Después de tanto tiempo quizás su abuelo... -. No creo que vaya a derrotar a _Toshin_, desde luego. Pero le debilitará lo suficiente como para que yo pueda vencerle sin problemas. Con _ Toshin_ bajo mi control, todo será más fácil. Él tendrá el poder de cientos de maestros luchadores y además el poder de Jin, que es... considerable... y todo eso será sólo mío y estará a mis órdenes.

Jin tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para no gritar, y utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no irrumpir en la habitación. En lugar de ello, salió corriendo por los pasillos de vuelta a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta con llave y se tumbó boca arriba en la cama, sintiendo que sus ojos oscuros, ligeramente rasgados, se llenaban con amargas lágrimas después de cuatro años. Se limpió los ojos con rabia con el dorso de la mano.

¡Debería habérselo imaginado! ¿Su abuelo sintiendo algo por él? Sólo cuando el infierno se congelase. Le había traído aquí tras la muerte de su madre y entrenado en persona... ¡solo para usarle como cebo! Todo era una farsa. Esa casa, ese lujo, la familia Mishima... ¡todo era una maldita mentira! 

Pero, al fin y al cabo, él también llevaba sangre Mishima. También sabía jugar a ese juego.   


* * * 

No pegó ojo en toda la noche, la rabia alejó el sueño y la resolución de lo que había decidido hacer hizo el resto. Antes de que el despertador sonase, ya lo había apagado. Se levantó de la cama tranquilamente y, como cualquier otro día, se duchó y se vistió para ir a clase, con el jersey azul de pico, la camisa blanca y los pantalones grises del uniforme reglamentario. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor, donde ya le esperaba el desayuno. Shinta, el mayordomo, le dio los buenos días y comenzó a servirle.

- Disculpe a Mishima-sama, señor -dijo Shinta vertiendo la leche en los cereales. Jin siempre se preguntaba si el mayordomo pensaba que él no era capaz de desayunar solo, pero se había acostumbrado a dejar hacer-. Ayer estuvo hablando con el Doctor Abel hasta muy tarde.

- ¿Desde cuando Mishima-sama desayuna conmigo? -preguntó Jin de manera cortante.

La evidencia dejó al mayordomo sin nada que decir. Todas las mañanas disculpaba a Heihachi de alguna manera, y Jin jamás se había quejado. Hoy era distinto. El muchacho se levantó de repente de la mesa, cogió una trozo de pan tostado y salió de la habitación sin tomar el resto del desayuno.

- ¿Señor? -preguntó Shinta, alarmado por su actitud.

- No tengo hambre -dijo Jin, volviéndose un momento antes de cerrar la puerta-. Gracias por todo, Shinta. Adiós.

- De nada, señor -respondió el mayordomo-. Adiós, señor.

Jin se inclinó ligeramente, en un último gesto de respeto, antes de cerrar la puerta a su espalda dejando al mayordomo solo en el gran salón. Posiblemente Shinta era el único en aquella casa que se había preocupado un poco por él desde que había llegado.

* * *

Para cuando el reloj del colegio sonó indicando el comienzo de las clases Jin ya llevaba más de media hora esperando, sentado en las escaleras de la puerta. Los alumnos comenzaron a pasar al instituto, pero Jin no se decidía a levantarse. A diferencia de otros días, hoy no le importaba llegar tarde.

- ¡Buenos dias, Jin-kun! -una voz chillona interrumpió los pensamientos de Jin. 

El joven levantó la cabeza, aunque ya sabía con quién iba a encontrarse. Ling Xiaoyu, su compañera de clase, llevaba su cabello oscuro recogido como siempre en un par de coletas a ambos lados de la cabeza, dándole un aspecto mucho más infantil del que le correspondería por sus dieciséis años. Los ojos de la muchacha, rasgados y oscuros debido a su nacionalidad china, le miraban con alegría. En su cara infantil lucía una sonrisa jovial, como siempre, mientras ocultaba sus manos detrás de su espalda y se inclinaba hacia delante, intentando ver los ojos de Jin bajo su largo flequillo negro.

- Hola... -respondió Jin, volviendo a agachar la cabeza.

- Te encuentro mas callado de costumbre. -Ling se sentó junto a su compañero sin avisar, estirando las piernas todo lo que pudo para que la corta falda de su uniforme escolar no dejase escapar nada a los ojos de extraños-. Y creí que eso era imposible.

En otra ocasión el comentario igual hubiera hecho reír a Jin.

- No estoy hoy para muchas bromas, Ling... 

- ¿Y eso?

- He dormido poco -dijo Jin. No era mentira del todo, decidió.

- Bueno, tendré que animarte el día, entonces -replicó Ling levantándose y tendiendo la mano a su compañero. Jin levantó la cabeza, y vio a la joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Siempre parecía muy animada, tanto que a veces llegaba a ser irritante. Sin embargo, Ling era una de las pocas personas en las que uno podía confiar en Hong Kong, aunque a Jin eso de la confianza se le empezaba a dar bastante mal.  
Aunque estrechó su mano, se levantó sin la ayuda de Ling. Juntos, y entre la multitud de alumnos de la _ Mishima Polytechnical School_ entraron en el complejo.

* * *

Las clases se le hicieron mas largas que de costumbre, a pesar de que Ling se había tomado en serio eso de animarle el día. O quizás precisamente por eso, pues la muchacha no se separó un momento de él. Cuando se acabaron las clases, comenzaron las de karate, donde Jin se permitió desahogarse un poco. Claro que quizás se extralimitó, pues el profesor le mandó a las duchas antes que de costumbre para prevenir "accidentes". Al finalizar karate, Jin recogió sus cosas y salió al patio. Como si se tratara de su maldición particular, allí se encontró con Ling, justo en la salida. Ella acababa de terminar sus clases de gimnasia rítmica y ya se dirigía a casa. 

- ¡Jin-kun! -se sorprendió la muchacha al verle-. Es raro verte por aquí. ¿No te recoge generalmente tu chófer en la salida?

- Hoy no hay chófer, Ling. No voy a casa -Jin se habia cansado ya de esconder su plan.

- ¿Qué? -se sorprendió su amiga-. ¿Y dónde vas?

- No se. -Jin continuó andando.

- Pero... ¿te vas de casa? -Ling no podia creérselo. No de Jin, el chico super-responsable, el que no había roto un plato en su vida.

- Nunca fue mi casa... 

Ling se quedó de piedra ante aquel comentario, ante la voz de Jin, triste y melancólica, pero saliendo directamente del corazón. No sabía lo que le había sucedido al chico de un día para otro, pero aquel aspecto le daba un aire _muy_ interesante... Aquello, unido al innegable atractivo de la cara de Jin, de rasgos fuertes y sólidos, y la buena forma en que se mantenía el muchacho, hacían que a Ling no le apeteciese mucho perderle de vista.

- ¿Y donde piensas ir? 

Esta vez fue Jin quien se quedó parado.

- Pues... no lo se. -Se quedó pensativo unos momentos y al cabo de un rato levantó la cabeza y se giró hacia Ling-. A _mi_ casa -dijo finalmente.

Siguió caminando y al cabo de unos segundo oyó que Ling echaba a correr para alcanzarle. ¿No iba a poder librarse de ella ni así?

- ¿Que piensa tu abuelo de ello? -preguntó la chica.

- Precisamente, él es la causa de que me vaya, Ling -dijo Jin, cerrando los puños a causa de la rabia que sentía con sólo pensar en Heihachi-. No tiene ni idea de que me voy. Y, en otras circunstancias, estoy bastante seguro de que no notaría mi ausencia.

- ¿En otras circunstancias? -repitió Ling. 

Jin la miró. ¿Qué podía responder a esa pregunta? ¿Qué su abuelo estaba pensando en lanzarle de carnaza contra el monstruo que había matado a su madre? ¿Que había sido traicionado? ¿Qué se había dado cuenta aquella misma noche de que estaba totalmente solo, que no tenía a nadie?

- Es... una larga historia -se forzó a decir. Ling le miró sin comprender, pero por una vez no abrió la boca para preguntar, cosa que Jin agradeció sobremanera.

Sin embargo, no se separó de él mientras caminaban sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Hong Kong, en silencio, sin hablar el uno con el otro. Jin melancólico y perdido en sus pensamientos, Ling disfrutando simplemente de la compañía y de que la vieran en público con aquel apuesto muchacho. Hasta que la joven miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no conocía el lugar por donde estaba andando.

- ¿Sabes por dónde vas? -dijo Ling.

Lentamente, Jin salió de donde quiera que hubiese estado y miró a su compañera.

- Pues, la verdad... es que no -dijo el joven, enrojeciendo ligeramente-. No he recorrido la ciudad en los cuatro años que he estado aquí.

- Pues entonces creo que estamos perdidos. Por que yo tampoco se donde estamos.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Pues eso, que no se donde estamos. Hong Kong es una ciudad enorme, ¿lo sabías?

- ¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Jin. Ling se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta.

- Si hemos llegado hasta aquí andando, supongo que saldremos de aquí andando, ¿no? -razonó ella. 

A Jin no le convenció demasiado, pero no tenía otra cosa, así que continuaron andando aleatoriamente por las calles, sin sentido alguno, hasta que Jin se detuvo en seco. Una figura acababa de salir de un establecimiento situado justo en la acera de enfrente de donde ellos estaban. 

- ¡¿Qué?! -exclamó el japonés en un murmullo, sin perder de vista a aquella persona.

Su mirada se había fijado en un joven que salía tranquilamente de un taller mecánico con una mochila al hombro. Jin conocía a aquel chico. Aquel pelo rojo-anaranjado era inconfundible, igual que la manera de caminar, con seguridad, como si la calle entera, o quizás el mundo, fuesen de su propiedad... Más delgado y un poco más alto que la última vez que lo había visto, el joven iba vestido con una cazadora de cuero negro y unos pantalones vaqueros viejos, de color gris oscuro. Se dirigió directamente hacia una impresionante motocicleta oscura aparcada cerca del taller, y Jin hizo inmediatamente lo mismo, cruzando la calle a la carrera.

- ¡Jin! -gritó Ling a su espalda, cuando un coche pasó tocando el claxon a su lado, impidiéndole seguir a su amigo. Este parecía no escuchar mientras esquivaba coches en dirección a su objetivo, que se colocaba unas gafas de piloto sin subir todavía a la moto y sin darse apenas cuenta de los pitidos y maldiciones de los conductores, probablemente acostumbrado a todo aquel alboroto.

- ¿Hwoarang? -preguntó Jin cuando alcanzó la acera al fin, no muy seguro de si recordaba la pronunciación correcta del apelativo. Al fin y al cabo, él no hablaba coreano.

El pelirrojo se volvió lentamente, subiéndose las gruesas gafas hasta el nacimiento del cabello para poder ver mejor a quien le había llamado. En cuanto sus ojos, profundamente rasgados, se fijaron en Jin, un reflejo de cólera cruzó sus pupilas mientras las cejas, finas y también de color rojizo, se fruncían con enfado.

- _ ¡Tú!_

**Volver**


	3. Round 2

**Round 2: **

**Viejos rencores**

Inmediatamente el pelirrojo tiró la mochila que aún llevaba en los hombros al suelo y se puso en guardia sin que sus ojos rasgados perdiesen ni un momento de vista a Jin. Por la posición que adoptó se veía a la legua que no era ningún novato en las artes marciales.

- ¡Vamos! -dijo el chico del pelo rojo con tono agresivo, clavando sus ojos marrones en los oscuros de Jin en abierta provocación. Este levantó las manos tranquilamente en gesto de paz.

- Hwoarang, no quiero luchar -respondió Jin al tanteo.

- A mi eso no me importa. -El tal Hwoarang esbozó una sonrisa torcida que demostraba una tremenda seguridad en sí mismo. Entonces se fijó en Ling, que se acercaba a los dos muchachos sin perder de vista los coches que la rodeaban-. ¿O es que no quieres que te de una paliza delante de tu novia? -preguntó después, su sonrisa ensanchándose al ver la reacción de su oponente.

Jin enrojeció de inmediato y frunció las espesas cejas, mientras Ling sonreía de oreja a oreja ante el comentario que acababa de oír.

- ¿Es eso, niño bonito? ¿Temes hacer el ridículo delante de tu chica? -continuó provocándole Hwoarang.  
Jin apretó los dientes.

- No es mi novia -dijo el joven.

- Si lo soy -replicó Ling. El aludido la miró con los ojos como platos. 

- ¡Ling! -protestó Jin. Ella se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta-. No es mi novia -le dijo a Hwoarang, como disculpándose.

- ¿Te he dado la impresión de que me importa? -respondió el otro, indiferente-. ¡Ponte en guardia de una maldita vez!

- ¡Te he dicho que no quiero luchar! -dijo Jin.

- ¡Y yo te he dicho que no me importa lo que quieras! -gritó Hwoarang.

- ¿Ese color de pelo es natural? -preguntó Ling de repente, señalando al chico pelirrojo. El la miró como si fuese menos que nada.

- ¿Y a ti que coño te importa, niña? 

- Sólo los occidentales tienen el pelo rojo. ¿Eres occidental? -siguió la chica, ignorando los malos modos.

- ¿Tú eres tonta o qué? -preguntó Hwoarang. Se inclinó un poco hacia ella, para que pudiera verle bien la cara. Sus rasgos eran indiscutiblemente orientales-. Se ve a la legua que soy coreano.

- ¡Oye! ¡No me insultes!

- ¿Por qué infiernos estoy hablando contigo? -preguntó Hwoarang, mirando a la muchacha de arriba a abajo-. A mi sólo me interesas tú -añadió mirando a Jin-. ¿Te vas a poner en guardia o no?

- Dale una lección a este pardillo, Jin -dijo Ling, con los puños apretados.

- Eso, dale una lección al pardillo -repitió Hwoarang con otra media sonrisa, imitando la voz de pito de la muchacha, lo que sólo la ofendió aún más.

- ¡No tiene ni medio puñetazo! -dijo Ling despectivamente. Jin sacudió la cabeza. Su amiga había cometido el mismo error que cometían todos.

El rostro de Hwoarang engañaba a primera vista, a segunda, a tercera y cuantas veces le mirases; él lo sabía y se aprovechaba de ello. La piel pálida y suave, más propia de una mujer que de un hombre, hacía que sus rasgos pareciesen afeminados. Su cuerpo era delgado y estilizado, de músculos marcados pero no abultados. Todo aquello unido proporcionaba al coreano un falso aire de debilidad. 

Sin embargo, había mucha fuerza en aquel joven, tanto física como mental. El coreano no sólo era un auténtico as en el arte del disimulo. También lo era en Tae Kwon Do y Jin lo sabía por experiencia, porque había luchado con él en el pasado. Aquel combate acabó en empate y, según tenía entendido, había sido el primero que Hwoarang había sido incapaz de ganar de los muchos en que había participado. Por eso ahora reaccionaba así al verle. 

- No te fíes de las apariencias, Ling -dijo Jin finalmente-. Hwoarang es un verdadero maestro.

Para Hwoarang Jin representaba el eterno enemigo, su némesis. Pero, para Jin, ahora el coreano era una de las pocas personas que conocía en Hong Kong; alguien a quien quizás podría pedir ayuda y que no se perdería en la ciudad. Alguien que podría ayudarle a salir de allí. Al fin y al cabo, Hwoarang se movía por los barrios bajos, aunque ahora estuviese muy lejos de ellos. Eso si Hwoarang lograba olvidar por un momento que odiaba al japonés. Sin embargo, el que Jin le describiera como un verdadero maestro, hizo que Hwoarang relajase su postura ligeramente.

- Mmm... Al menos el chaval sabe aceptar mi superioridad -dijo Hwoarang, manteniendo aquella enigmática media sonrisa.

- ¿Este? -dijo Ling, acercándose un poco a Hwoarang-. ¿Un maestro? ¡Pero si parece una niña!

- Mas vale que cierres el pico o yo mismo te lo romperé -amenazó el coreano.

- ¡Perro ladrador, poco mordedor! -dijo Ling, sacándole la lengua con descaro.

- ¡¿Será bocazas la cría esta?! -dijo Hwoarang, levantando el brazo como si se dispusiera a abofetear a la muchacha, aunque no llegó a descargar el golpe. Ling, por su parte, se escondió rápidamente tras las anchas espaldas de Jin, pero mantenía la cabeza erguida.- Mas vale que le enseñes a hablar a tu novia o yo mismo le lavaré la boca -le amenazo al chico de muy malos modos.

- Basta ya, Ling -dijo Jin. Y despues miró a Hwoarang, que se había vuelto de costado y mantenía la cabeza alta-. Hwoarang, necesito tu ayuda...

- ¿Perdón? -respondió el pelirrojo, girando la cabeza hacia Jin y mirándole por el rabillo del ojo-. ¿Mi ayuda? -Soltó una irónica carcajada-. ¡Esa si que es buena, chaval! 

- Hwoarang, por favor. No te pediría ayuda si...

El coreano se le quedó mirando un momento y se cruzó de brazos, relajando la postura de combate. Jin supuso que era su súplica lo que le había intrigado y obligado a escuchar. 

- ¿Y se puede saber para qué me necesitas, niño rico? -preguntó con su habitual todo sarcástico. 

- Ehh... verás -dijo Jin, agachando la cabeza. No sabía por dónde empezar, y menos con la actitud que tenía Hwoarang-. Tu conoces la ciudad, ¿verdad? Pues digamos que tengo que darme una vuelta un tanto larga.

- ¿Por quién me has tomado? -replicó Hwoarang-. No soy un jodido guía turístico, niño. 

- Quiero irme de la ciudad -dijo Jin, con un tono firme-. Eso es lo que quiero. 

Hwoarang se quedó un tanto chocado ante la respuesta de su enemigo. Jin era un chico rico, con la vida solucionada. ¿Por que querría marcharse de la ciudad?

- Lo siento, niño bonito -dijo Hwoarang, encogiéndose de hombros dando por entendido que no le importaban sus problemas-. Pero entre tú y yo hay algo pendiente, y no pienso hacer nada hasta que se solu... ¡Joder! -exclamó.

Los ojos rasgados de Hwoarang se abrieron de par en par al ver dos furgonetas negras doblar una esquina. Los dos vehículos eran iguales, y a los costados llevaban el símbolo de los Tekkenshu, el cuerpo especial. Jin siguió la mirada de su rival y alcanzó a ver cómo las furgonetas paraban a pocos metros de donde ellos se encontraban. Las puertas correderas se abrieron y comenzaron a salir hombres armados hasta los dientes y equipados con una especie de armaduras, hasta una docena.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto? -Jin oyó a Hwoarang a su espalda mientras él no perdía detalle de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- Son los _ Tekkenshu _ -dijo Jin. Eran las fuerzas especiales internacionales, al mando principal de... ¡Heihachi Mishima! ¡Venían por él! Jin recorrió la calle con la vista apresuradamente, para percatarse de que otras dos furgonetas habían entrado por la otra bocacalle. Sus soldados no habían salido aún de los vehículos. Otros dos vehículos recién llegados cerraban la otra salida de la calle. Seis furgonetas en total. Jin empujó a Ling dentro del garaje-. ¡Metete dentro! ¡Y no salgas! -dijo en tono severo. Ella no se movió-. ¡Vamos, Ling, no discutas! -le gritó. 

Finalmente la muchacha entró en el edificio y desapareció. Jin notó que Hwoarang se le acercaba, manteniendo la guardia. A pesar de que el coreano no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía, se había quedado, no había salido huyendo. Por alguna razón, Jin se sintió mas seguro.

- Vienen por mi -le informó Jin a Hwoarang.

- ¿Que has hecho? -preguntó este, en guardia y sin perder de vista a los Tekken. Pero siguió sin moverse.

- Vienen por mi, Hwoarang -repitió Jin. Giró la cabeza hacia el coreano y clavó sus ojos negros en los rasgados del otro-. Es mi abuelo. Quiere matarme. Por ahora me quiere vivo, pero... -añadió, agachando la cabeza.

Hwoarang abrió los ojos como platos. Cuando fue capaz de recuperarse, silbó.

- Joooder -exclamó-. Con una familia como la tuya, quien quiere enemigos...

- Por favor, Hwoarang -dijo Jin, sin saber qué hacer. Le agarró del brazo con desesperación. Los soldados se acercaban-. ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

Hwoarang se quedó mirando la mano que le sujetaba un momento. Miró por encima del hombro a los Tekken y después volvió su atención a Jin. Soltó un par de frases en su idioma natal. Por el tono Jin dedujo que no se trataban precisamente de halagos.

- Esto es cosa mía; tu cierra el pico, ¿entendido? -le dijo a Jin, que asintió, sintiendo que algo muy pesado abandonaba sus hombros. 

Dos soldados se acercaron a la pareja y uno de ellos se adelantó, mientras el resto se disponía alrededor con las armas preparadas. Jin observó que Hwoarang recorría la calle, que se estaba convirtiendo en un pequeño caos, con la mirada; sus ojos eran como los de un animal enjaulado que busca una grieta en su celda.

- Kazama-san. -La voz del soldado sonaba metálica tras la mascara de gas que portaban todos ellos-. Mishima-sama desea verle de vuelta.

- Seguro que si -respondió Hwoarang por él. Jin admiró la seguridad en su tono, nada afectado por el hecho de tener a una docena de soldados apuntándole con sus armas-. Este parece ser un asunto familiar, ¿verdad? Así que yo sobro. Recojo mis cosas y me abro -anunció, mientras se agachaba con parsimonia a recoger su mochila, que aún estaba en el suelo-. Por cierto, tío -dijo, dirigiéndose al soldado-. ¡Sujeta esto! 

Sin mediar más palabras, el coreano lanzó su bolsa hacia el _Tekkenshu_. Este, sorprendido, soltó su arma para hacerse con el paquete, aunque este nunca llegó porque que Hwoarang tiró del asa de la mochila para que esta volviese a sus manos. Sólo había sido una maniobra de distracción. Antes de que el soldado se diese cuenta, ya había recibido una fuerte patada en la cabeza que le lanzó hacia atrás y le hizo aterrizar contra sus propios compañeros. El movimiento de Hwoarang había sido rapidísimo, pero esos segundos fueron los únicos que necesitó Jin para reaccionar. Como el rayo, el joven japonés se giró rápidamente y lanzó un fuertísimo puñetazo al soldado que quedaba en la boca del estómago, haciendo que saliese despedido varios metros.

- ¡Cógela! -le gritó Hwoarang a Jin, lanzándole la mochila-. ¡Como la pierdas te juro que te mato! -añadió ajustándose las gafas de motorista.

De un salto, se subió a su moto y arrancó sonoramente con un único movimiento. Jin se montó sin dudarlo detrás mientras se ajustaba la bolsa a su propia espalda pero, antes de que pudiese agarrarse convenientemente, el pelirrojo ya había puesto en marcha la moto y, tras hacer un poco de rueda, salió despedido hacia delante, pasando entre las dos furgonetas haciendo zig-zag. Jin no pudo reprimir un grito de puro terror mientras se agarraba como podía a los costados de la motocicleta. Los _ Tekkenshu_ se las arreglaron para levantarse y apuntarles con sus armas, pero no llegaron a disparar.

En todo caso, ambos estaban ya demasiado lejos y moviéndose muy deprisa para cruzar la calle antes de que nadie reaccionase. Hwoarang pasó entre los coches medio parados, por huecos en los que Jin hubiera jurado que la moto no cabía. Acto seguido, y entre pitidos de claxon y maldiciones variadas, Hwoarang enfiló directo contra una de las salidas, que permanecía bloqueada por dos furgonetas.

- ¡No podemos salir por ahí! -gritó Jin, viendo que su compañero no pensaba detenerse. Observó que la puerta de la furgoneta se abría y de ella comenzaban a salir soldados, que iban colocándose en formación y preparando las armas-. ¡Hwoarang! -gritó el japonés, alarmado-. ¡Nos cierran el paso!

- ¡No estoy ciego! -replicó el otro-. Más vale que te agarres -le advirtió.

Diez metros antes de llegar a la furgoneta y a la muralla humana delante de ella, Hwoarang forzó a su moto a girar casi en un ángulo de noventa grados. La motocicleta estuvo a punto de tumbarse y Jin, con un grito, se agarró a la estrecha cintura del coreano, mucho más segura que los costados del vehículo. 

- ¡Esas manos! ¡Déjame respirar! -protestó Hwoarang. Jin enrojeció y soltó un poco su presa, pero no cambió de posición.

El brusco giro había dado resultado, y la motocicleta acabó subida en la acera. Hwoarang tuvo que girar nuevamente aún subido al bordillo, para retomar la dirección que llevaban al principio y para esquivar peatones, que salían corriendo en estampida y dificultaban aún más la persecución de las tropas _Tekken_. Salieron como una flecha de la calle subidos en la acera, pasando al lado de la furgoneta negra y de sus asombrados soldados, que se apresuraron a entrar en su vehículo para comenzar la persecución. Pero para salir del lugar donde estaban estacionados necesitarían hacer maniobras, y para cuando lo consiguieran, los dos chicos estarían ya muy lejos.

La motocicleta irrumpió en la siguiente calle de una sola vía hacia la izquierda. Varias furgonetas negras aparecieron por su derecha siguiendo el fluir natural del tráfico, y hacia allí fue donde Hwoarang giró, enfilando directamente hacia ellas sin importarle que fuese en dirección contraria. El joven pasó entre medias de manera temeraria, y entre varios coches más. Las furgonetas giraron bruscamente con la intención de cambiar de dirección y perseguirles, pero varios vehículos colisionaron y se formó un monumental tapón que les permitió escapar tranquilamente, aunque fuera en la dirección no reglamentaria.

- ¡Vamos en dirección contraria! -gritó Jin innecesariamente, al ver un camión acercarse a gran velocidad. Hwoarang lo esquivó sin problemas.

- ¡Es mas fácil así! -dijo el coreano.

- ¡¿Qué es más fácil?! ¡¿Morir?! 

- ¡¿Que pasa?! ¡¿A los niños ricos se os atrofia el sentido de la aventura?! -Por alguna razón, Jin supo que Hwoarang estaba sonriendo en aquel momento.

Al final de la calle llegaron a otra de doble vía y, esta vez si, Hwoarang giró hacia la izquierda para seguir el sentido de la circulación. Cuando creían haberles dado esquinazo en un cruce se encontraron con otras dos furgonetas. 

- Tienes a toda la jodida ciudad buscándote -comentó Hwoarang, que no se lo pensó dos veces, aumentó de velocidad y cambió de carril saltándose la línea continua y metiendose de nuevo en dirección prohibida pero sin variar su rumbo. 

Las furgonetas les siguieron, pero la persecución se les hizo realmente muy difícil ya que la calle estaba plagada de vehículos. Para aumentar la ventaja, el coreano se subió a la acera reduciendo un poco la velocidad, y condujo por allí.

- ¡Estás loco! -gritó Jin, inconscientemente en japonés debido a los nervios. El coreano ni le oyó.

- ¡Largo! ¡Apartaos! -gritaba Hwoarang a los peatones, que se quitaban de en medio rápidamente. En ello les iba la vida. Al avistar un callejón, el coreano vio abrírsele el cielo-. ¡Justo lo que me recetó el médico! ¡Allá vamos!

El repentino giro dejó una marca de la rueda en el pavimento de la acera, pero dejó mucho más tranquilos a los peatones al ver desaparecer a aquel par de locos por el callejón. Ya libres de obstáculos, Hwoarang aumentó la velocidad y cruzó la estrecha calleja a tope, tanto que a punto estuvo de llevarse por delante varios cubos de basura. Finalmente llegaron a la salida, que les condujo a una nueva calle de doble vía libre ya de furgonetas del Tekkenshu. Sin embargo, a Hwoarang no parecía convencerle mucho, ya que la cruzó de manera perpendicular y se metió por otro callejón. A su espalda, Jin oyó bocinazos y alguna que otra maldición subida de tono por parte de los ofendidos conductores.

  


**Volver**


	4. Round 3

**Round 3: **

**Hwoarang**

  


La policía llegó rápidamente al lugar de los hechos, acompañado de los bomberos y un par de ambulancias. El dispositivo se montó con celeridad, los bomberos se ocuparon de retirar las furgonetas del _ Tekkenshu_ del medio de la calle y los sanitarios de atender a las víctimas, la mayoría heridos leves con golpes y contusiones. Mientras tanto, los policías se ocuparon de interrogatorios, de recoger quejas, desviar el tráfico y demás actividades propias de su profesión.

Cuando el detective Wulong se bajó del coche de su ayudante mientras este trataba de aparcar, el dispositivo ya estaba en marcha y funcionando, pero el veterano policía reconocía que allí se debía de haber armado una buena. Aunque para él lo malo no era el lío, sino dónde se había producido. 

Aquel era el taller donde había conseguido un trabajo para cierto protegido suyo. Ese era el único motivo por el que había acudido a la llamada, dado que sólo faltaban quince minutos para que su turno acabase y poco más podría hacer antes de marcharse a casa. Pero tenía que enterarse de lo que había sucedido. Se acercó hasta sus compañeros, que estaban reunidos con un par de aquellos misteriosos _Tekkenshu_, siempre con sus máscaras y sus armaduras.

- Buenas noches, chicos -saludó el detective con su habitual amabilidad-. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Uno de sus compañeros iba a contestarle, pero en ese momento se acercó un hombre vestido de _Armani_, con unas gafas redondas de montura muy fina. Tenía el típico aspecto de abogado del diablo y al parecer ese era su trabajo.

- Estos hombres han sido agredidos por un pandillero cuando realizaban una misión de rescate -dijo el hombre. Era alto, delgado, y con el pelo corto y moreno. Su voz delataba una gran seguridad en si mismo. Fue esa voz la pista que necesitó Lei Wulong para reconocer al individuo.

- ¿Es usted por un casual Philip Candell? ¿El Abogado del _ Mishima Financial Empire_? -El individuo asintió con la cabeza. Si, abogado del diablo. No le podía haber descrito de mejor manera. Aún así Lei le extendió la mano derecha educadamente.- Soy el detective Wulong -se presentó.

El abogado no le devolvió el gesto, así que Lei le cogió la mano con la que aún tenía libre y le obligó a estrecharle la mano derecha, siempre con una sonrisa agradable en el rostro. Oyó murmullos divertidos entre sus compañeros, no era la primera vez que le veían hacer eso. Mientras tanto, el abogado enrojeció ligeramente a causa de un creciente enfado y retiró su mano rápidamente.

- Me gustaría que realizase su trabajo en vez de bromear -dijo Candell-. Los hombres del _ Mishima Zaibatsu_ han sido...

- ¿Agredidos por un chaval pelirrojo, de poco mas de un metro ochenta y vestido de cuero? ¿Buen luchador? -se adelantó Lei, expresando en voz alta todas sus sospechas. Candell asintió-. Es inofensivo -aseguró Lei.

- Pues no lo puede ser demasiado para atacar a mis hombres mientras estos intentaban rescatar al nieto de mi cliente. El señor Jin Kazama ha sido raptado por ese individuo.

Lei casi se quedó sin palabras. Asalto a la autoridad, bueno, era muy probable tratándose de los Tekkenshu y sus autoritarios modos de actuar. Pero... ¿secuestro? Ni hablar. 

Ni siquiera a Jin Kazama.

- Debe tratarse de un error. 

- Pues mas vale que así sea. -El abogado se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a Wulong.- Por su bien, que así sea.

El detective observó cómo se marchaba Candell mientras se preguntaba en qué lío se había metido Hwoarang esta vez. Lei sabía que en el fondo no era mal chico del todo y por eso le había sacado de algún lío, aunque nunca nada lo suficientemente serio. Pero, esta vez, iba a tener las manos muy atadas si Hwoarang estaba inmiscuido en algún asunto del _MFE_. 

Por suerte, su turno acababa de terminar.

* * *

Jin perdió totalmente el sentido de la dirección. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de giros y vueltas que había hecho Hwoarang, de la cantidad de callejones que habían recorrido y de calles que habían atravesado. La ciudad a su alrededor cambió varias veces de estilo. A veces más antiguo, otras más moderno, más rico o más pobre; Ling Xiaoyu tenía razón. Hong Kong era una urbe realmente grande. Para él, que en el fondo no era mas que un chiquillo nacido y criado en el bosque, aquello era demasiado increíble. Solo esperaba que la muchacha se encontrase bien, aunque estaba bastante seguro. No creía que los _ Tekkenshu_ hubiesen llegado a ver cómo se escondía en el garaje y, al fin y al cabo, sólo le buscaban a él. Y ahora a Hwoarang.

Finalmente, su compañero de huída detuvo la moto dentro de una callejón bastante oscuro. Paró el motor y se inclinó ligeramente, estabilizando el vehículo al bajar el apoyo con el pie. Luego se bajó de la motocicleta mientras se levantaba las gafas de motorista hasta la frente, apartándose el pelo rojizo de la cara.

- Hemos llegado -anunció-. Dame la mochila.

Jin también se apeó y se quitó la bolsa de la espalda, tendiéndosela al pelirrojo. Este se la colgó de un hombro y comenzó a andar, saliendo del callejón seguido de cerca por el japonés, que no dejaba de mirar atrás. Hwoarang no había asegurado la moto de ninguna forma, y aquel barrio no parecía muy seguro. 

- ¿No te robarán la moto? -preguntó Jin. 

- No creo que se atrevan -respondió Hwoarang, tan tranquilo-. No después de lo que le pasó al último que lo intentó.

- ¿Qué le pasó? -preguntó Jin inocentemente.

- No quieres saberlo -le aseguró el pelirrojo, esbozando otra vez aquella media sonrisa y caminando como si el mundo le perteneciese. 

Salieron a una calle no demasiado ancha y bastante solitaria. Los edificios estaban en bastante mal estado, pero las luces de las ventanas indicaban que aún se podía vivir en ellos. Debían ser cerca de las nueve, o quizás hasta las diez de la noche. Jin se miró el reloj de pulsera. Las diez menos cuarto, exactamente. A veces el tiempo pasaba realmente rápido.

- ¿Dónde estamos? -le preguntó a Hwoarang.

- En mi barrio -dijo el otro, señalando con la cabeza un edificio cercano.

- ¿Tú vives aquí? -preguntó Jin, asombrado. A simple vista, la casa de varios pisos parecía bastante destartalada.

- Eso he dicho -replicó, buscando algo en el bolsillo más pequeño de la mochila. Finalmente sacó un manojo de llaves y giró una en la cerradura de la puerta principal. Esta se abrió con un crujido dando paso a un pequeño recibidor y unas escaleras estrechas-. Segundo piso -indicó Hwoarang, mientras guardaba las llaves en el bolsillo y se colgaba la mochila al hombro. Le estaba invitando a pasar, pero Jin no se movió-. ¿Y ahora que diablos te pasa?

- Hwoarang, yo... -comenzó el japonés.

- Ya, ya... Hwoarang, yo creo que eres el mejor, eres un verdadero dios y reconozco tu superioridad física y mental sobre todo bicho viviente -soltó el otro de repente, como si tal cosa. Jin levantó la cabeza y le miró, no supo muy bien si estaba bromeando o lo decía en serio-. Ahórrate el discurso. ¿Vas a subir o no?

- Hwoarang, no lo entiendes. Yo te debo...

- Un combate. Eso es lo único que me debes y por lo único que te he ayudado -aclaró Hwoarang-. Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente, niño bonito, pero cuando luche contra tí quiero que sea en igualdad de condiciones para que mi victoria sea indiscutible. Es evidente que en estos momentos no estás como para concentrarte en pelear, así que lo aplazaremos por ahora. Sólo por ahora -puntualizó.

- Hwoarang -insistió Jin. El coreano puso los ojos en blanco y le miró exasperado-. _Domo arigatou._

- Lo que sea -respondió el otro finalmente-. Ya está, ritual completo. ¿Estás ya contento, niño bonito?

- Lo estaría mucho más si me llamases por mi nombre. Kazama. Jin Kazama.

- Si, lo que sea -repitió Hwoarang como si eso no tuviese ni la más mínima importancia. Jin gruñó-. Y ahora, ¿vas a pasar o no?

Hwoarang entró en el edificio, seguido por su compañero. Por dentro tenía el mismo aspecto destartalado que el exterior. Había cajas por el suelo y pintadas por las paredes que apenas se podían leer debido a la poca luz. Cuando ambos alcanzaron el segundo piso, el panorama no cambió. La puerta del coreano se hallaba rallada y un poco roída.

El pelirrojo golpeó una caja que habia en frente de su puerta y la mandó escaleras abajo de una patada.

- Hay que joderse con mis vecinos -dijo, sacando de nuevo el manojo de llaves del bolsillo-. No tienen ninguna noción de convivencia...

La puerta estaba cerrada con tres candados, cada uno con una llave distinta.

- Tanta protección para tu casa, y ni siquiera cuidas tu moto -comentó Jin. Hwoarang se encogió de hombros.

- No es lo mismo -aseguró dándole las ultimas vueltas al ultimo cerrojo-. La moto siempre puedo volver a ganarla.

- ¿No es tuya? -se extrañó Jin. 

- Si, ahora sí -contestó el otro enigmáticamente. Jin apenas comprendió.

Hwoarang dio un empujón a la puerta. El constraste entre el pasillo y el interior de la casa del pelirrojo era evidente. Aunque la vivienda era extremadamente sencilla, estaba bien ordenada y limpia. La puerta de entrada se abría a una sala que servía tanto de comedor como de sala de estar. La cocina estaba en un rincón, separada del resto de la habitación por una barra o mostrador, aunque realmente era parte de ella. En la pared del fondo se abrían dos puertas, una estaba entreabierta, y Jin pudo ver que se trataba de un dormitorio. Hwoarang lanzó la mochila a uno de los sillones y se dirigió precisamente a esta habitación.

Jin, mientras tanto, examinó la sala caminando lentamente. Una mesa y un par de sillas, una estantería con algunos libros en coreano, un montón de compact-disc de _ rock'n roll_ y un excelente equipo de música. Por otro lado había dos sillones, donde descansaba un estupenda guitarra eléctrica de superficie brillante y muy cuidada. Y una mesita de te delante de una pequeña televisión que descansaba sobre una estantería. Encima del televisor habia una foto enmarcada. Jin se acercó y en la foto distinguió dos personas. Una era un niño de unos diez o doce años, con el pelo corto y de color castaño vestido con un uniforme de Tae Kwon Do azul celeste, muy parecido al que usó Hwoarang cuando peleó contra él. ¿Podría ser que ese niño fuese Hwoarang? Jin le miró más detenidamente... era difícil estar seguro. Aquel niño parecía realmente una niña si no fuese porque tenía el pecho descubierto y el pelo muy corto... El otro individuo era realmente un misterio para Jin. Era un hombre alto y fornido, corpulento y que emanaba una tremenda seguridad y fuerza. Tenía el pelo largo y negro, recogido en una coleta, y vestía con un _ dobok_ de entrenamiento blanco, en cuya solapa ponía... 

- Baek Doo San -oyó la voz de Hwoarang a su espalda. Jin se volvió y observó al coreano, que llevaba en las manos un monton de ropa-. Mi maestro -dijo en un susurro. 

- Parece fuerte -comentó Jin dejando la foto en su lugar rápidamente.

- Lo era -A Jin no se le pasó por alto aquella puntualización. Hwoarang se quedó callado, con la vista fija en la foto; luego lanzó la ropa a Jin-. Toma. 

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Ropa -replicó Hwoarang en tono de broma, acercándose a la cocina-. Ya sabes, eso que se pone uno encima para no ir enseñando sus atributos... -dijo el coreano a su vez, abriendo un armario de la cocina. Jin suspiró y no contestó.

- ¿Eres tú el que está al lado de Baek Doo San?

- Es mi hermano gemelo perdido, ¡¿a ti que te parece?!

- Ah.

Jin no hizo ningún comentario más al respecto y echó un vistazo a la ropa que le había traído el coreano. Se trataba de un pantalón vaquero negro y una chaqueta de cuero de corte motorista, dorada y negra. A juzgar por el aspecto, Hwoarang ni siquiera la había utilizado.

- Está nueva -dijo Jin, extrañado. Hwoarang levantó la cabeza de la nevera, mirando a Jin con un cartón de leche en la mano. 

- Me está grande -le dijo dejando el cartón en el mostrador y buscando un par de vasos. Había reunido un montón de cosas de comer en la barra.

- ¿Y por qué te la compraste?

- Tenía la esperanza de engordar un poco -dijo el coreano, mordiendo otra galleta-. Mira, chico, te recomiendo que no te lo pienses más y te cambies de ropa. Esos _ Tekkenshu_ están buscando a un niño pijo vestido con el uniforme de su escuela pija. 

- Está bien... -dijo Jin, comenzando a quitarse el jersey.

- También te recomendaría que pasases a la habitación o al baño -dijo Hwoarang, señalando las dos puertas a su izquierda con la cabeza mientras se preparaba un sandwich.

- No pensé que te importase.

- Ah, no. A mi no me importa. Y seguro que mis vecinas están encantadas -comentó el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tienen unos prismáticos muy potentes y son muy aficionadas a ver qué hace la gente dentro de sus casas. No se si me entiendes.

Jin enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y entró en el baño, que no constaba mas que de un retrete, un lavabo y una ducha.

- Por cierto -se oyó la voz de Hwoarang desde detrás de la puerta-. Me dijiste que querías irte de la ciudad. ¿Dónde tienes pensado ir? 

- A Japón -dijo Jin, como toda respuesta.

- ¡¿A Japón?! ¿Y que infiernos pintas tu en Japón? -Jin abrió la puerta un poco y asomó la cabeza para que Hwoarang pudiera verle.

- Se ve a la legua que soy japonés -dijo, imitando la voz que el coreano empleó con Ling cuando ésta le preguntó si era occidental.

- Imbécil -dijo Hwoarang-. Me refiero a qué vas a hacer tú en Japón, sobre todo sin tu abuelo.

Jin se quedó callado, pensando. Sólo había un lugar donde podía ir, a aquel bosque de su infancia, donde creció junto a su madre. Pero, ¿como decirle a Hwoarang que pensaba marcharse a un bosque? ¿Cómo decirle que quería abandonar las riquezas, las facilidades y el lujo para marcharse a un duro bosque de Japón? Además, sería otro tema para que se burlase de él, si bien era consciente de que no podía viajar con Hwoarang si no confiaba en él. 

- ¿Chico? -la voz de Hwoarang tenia un matiz algo preocupado.

Jin salió del baño, y Hwoarang le miró de arriba a abajo, con ojo crítico. El aspecto de Jin en ese momento impresionaba. La chaqueta le quedaba ajustada a causa de su musculosa constitución, y se la tuvo que desabrochar ligeramente para poder respirar. Esa pequeña abertura mostraba unos impresionantes pectorales bajo una camisa de hombros. 

- Tío, no pienso presentarte a ninguna de mis amigas... -comentó Hwoarang, con cierta envidia en su voz, que trató de ocultar inmediatamente.

- Me está pequeña -dijo Jin, intentando subirse un poco más la cremallera.

- Por lo menos tú la llenas -dijo el coreano-. Si no respiras muy profundamente la cremallera aguantará. 

- Pero puede que yo no -dijo Jin, no muy convencido.

- Todo en esta vida tiene un lado bueno y otro malo -replicó Hwoarang con una media sonrisa-. Bueno, pilla algo de comer. Nos tenemos que ir.

- ¿Dónde?

- Tengo que trabajar. El alquiler, la luz y el agua no se pagan solos.

- ¿Trabajas ahora? -preguntó Jin, mirándose el reloj. Eran las diez y media-. Pensé que el taller...

- En el taller no gano apenas nada, ¿que esperas de un tipo que contrata delincuentes? -dijo con sequedad-. Trabajo de noche, duermo de día y voy al taller por la tarde -dijo Hwoarang, cogiendo de nuevo su mochila-. ¿Quieres saber algo más?

- ¿Eres siempre tan grosero? -dijo Jin, un poco harto del tono de Hwoarang.

- Si. ¿Algo más?  


**Volver**


	5. Round 4

**Round 4: **

**La calle**

Con las luces de neón de los establecimientos, los faros de los coches y la aglomeración de gente en las calles más comerciales, Hong Kong parecía estar mucho más viva por la noche que por el día. O al menos eso le parecía a Jin, que volvía a ir montado de paquete tras Hwoarang, en un viaje durante el cual el coreano no había abierto la boca ni siquiera para insultar a los conductores que no le dejaban paso. Aún sin esa distracción, a Jin se le había hecho imposible averiguar dónde iban o en qué dirección se estaban moviendo. Los ruidos de la ciudad y sus olores eclipsaban el resto de sus sentidos y él, que había aprendido desde muy pequeño a orientarse por la luna y la posición de las estrellas, se encontraba perdido en la gran ciudad.

Por suerte, Hwoarang sabía muy bien dónde iba. Después de casi media hora de viaje el pelirrojo detuvo la moto después de meterse por más callejones de los que Jin hubiera creído posible. Dejó la moto entre dos almacenes y, en cuanto bajó el soporte, Jin se bajó. Hwoarang hizo otro tanto y, esta vez si, aseguró las ruedas de la moto con un candado. 

- ¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Jin.

- Trabajo cerca de aquí -contestó Hwoarang, echando a andar.

- ¿En qué? -quiso saber Jin. 

- Peleo.

- ¿Sigues con eso? -Jin recordó la forma en que lo había conocido-. Al verte en el taller pensé que lo habías...

- Sigo con eso -le cortó Hwoarang-. El trabajo en el taller es solo la buena obra de un madero de la ciudad.

- ¿Un madero? -preguntó Jin. Luego recordó haber oído algo así en la televisión-. ¿Te refieres a la policía? -Hwoarang asintió.

- Hay un poli que está empeñado en ser mi ángel de la guarda. Me metí en un lío y él me dio la oportunidad de no ir al reformatorio a cambio de trabajar en ese taller -explicó el coreano-. Y nunca me ha gustado estar encerrado, así que acepté. 

- ¿Y qué tal te va? -se atrevió a preguntar Jin, aprovechando el momento de confesión. Hwoarang se encogió de hombros.

- Me va -dijo sin mucho entusiasmo-. Ya estamos -anunció.

Jin levantó la mirada. Se hallaban delante de un enorme almacen cuyas ventanas, varios metros por encima de sus cabezas, presentaban un aspecto desastroso. En realidad, todo el almacén parecía abandonado. Hwoarang golpeó dos veces en las planchas de metal que tapaban la puerta. Inmediatamente se oyó una tercera voz.

- ¿Quién va? -preguntaron de manera ruda.

- Tu madre -dijo Hwoarang, de manera mas ruda aún. Comparado con aquel tono, el que usaba para dirigirse a Jin era encantador-. ¿Quién más puede venir montado en tu moto, Oak? -preguntó el coreano. Su tono cambió a burlón cuando continuó-: Ah no, perdona. Ahora es mía.

- ¡Que te jodan Hwoarang! -gritó el tal Oak.

- Jódete tú -replicó Hwoarang inmediatamente-. La gané en una apuesta justa -El pelirrojo sonreía con aquella media sonrisa tan característica-. Tú pierdes, yo moto. Abre de una puta vez.

Oak retiró la puerta. Era un hombre mucho más alto y corpulento que Hwoarang, debía medir cerca de los dos metros. Era oriental, con el pelo rapado y la nariz rota, lo que le daba un aspecto de matón.

- Tus amigos quieren verte -dijo el tal Oak, con una especie de sonrisa en el rostro. 

- Yo no tengo amigos -dijo Hwoarang. La afirmación fue rápida y carente de toda duda. Al oírle Jin no supo si impresionarse o sentir lástima-. Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu napia? -preguntó sarcástico.

- Te van a dar por ... -Oak no llegó a acabar la frase. Parecía habérselo pensado mejor. Al cabo de un rato continuó-. ¿Ya lo sabes?

- Saber, ¿qué? -preguntó Hwoarang sin mucho interés. Oak sonrió con confianza, un gesto que a Jin no le gustó nada.

- Ya lo sabrás, ya. Que te lo digan ellos -dijo Oak, señalando hacia delante con la cabeza. De repente, su mirada se posó en Jin, al que miró de arriba a abajo-. ¿Quién es tu amigo? -preguntó tras el escrutinio. Jin se sintió muy incómodo.

- No le va tu rollo, Oak -respondió Hwoarang. Jin se sintió aún más incómodo.

- ¡Te voy a matar!

- Ya lo intentaste. Dos veces. Por eso tengo tu moto -comentó el coreano mientras pasaba por su lado. Oak volvió a callar y Jin se alegró, por una vez, de que su compañero tuviese siempre que decir la última palabra.

Hwoarang y Jin siguieron andando entre vigas oxidadas, cristales rotos y planchas de hierro caídas del techo. Al fondo del almacén Jin pudo distinguir unas cuantas hogueras, hechas en el interior de unos barriles. A su alrededor había una pequeña multitud reunida, que calló inmediatamente al ver llegar al coreano.

- ¿Que pasa? Esto esta muerto -comentó Hwoarang. Ni siquiera saludó, solo entró en el círculo iluminado como si todo aquello fuese de su propiedad. 

- ¿Que qué pasa? -preguntó uno de los presentes. Un tipo también oriental, de pelo rubio platino, muy corto y de punta. En opinión de Jin, tenía un aspecto ridículo-. Dinoslo tú, imbécil.

- ¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes la boca un poco grande? -dijo el coreano, clavando la mirada en el que acababa de hablar.

- ¿Que infiernos has hecho esta vez, coreano de mierda?

- _ Cuidado_ -amenazó Hwoarang. No necesitó más para que el personaje diese un paso atrás. Ni siquiera se movió, sus ojos hicieron el trabajo.

- Los _ Tekkenshu_ te buscan y el "abuelo" nos ha dado un mensaje para ti -continuó otro de los allí reunidos, a la espalda de Hwoarang. Este le miró sobre el hombro.

- ¿El abuelo? -dijo Jin en voz baja. Pero Hwoarang levantó una mano indicando que esperara.

- ¿Os lo ha dado en persona? -preguntó el pelirrojo. El individuo negó con la cabeza-. Ah, eso explica por qué seguís todos aquí. Si Heihachi Mishima llega a presentarse en este antro hubierais salido todos en estampida -se mofó Hwoarang. Así, Jin se enteró que "el abuelo" era su propio abuelo-. ¿Qué tenía que decirme el tipo?

- Nos dijo que tenia a la china. Y que ya le conoces. 

Jin, a espaldas de Hwoarang, pegó un respingo. ¡Su abuelo tenía a Ling! El mensaje no había sido para Hwoarang, ¡había sido para él! De alguna manera, habían encontrado a su amiga y se habían enterado quién era el que le había ayudado a escapar de los _Tekkenshu_. El joven japonés se maldijo. Por querer escapar, por pensar sólo en sí mismo, había metido en problemas tanto a Ling como a Hwoarang. Sólo había una solución para aquello...

- ¿Quién infiernos es? -preguntaba en aquel momento otro de los tipos. Jin se dio cuenta de que se refería a él.

- Eso no te importa -dijo Hwoarang inmediatamente-. Mis asuntos son sólo míos.

- Pues no se cómo siempre acaban respercutiendo en nosotros -dijo el rubio platino, echando mano de todo su valor. Hwoarang se volvió y le miró con furia.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? -preguntó.

- ¡Lo que has oído! ¡Sólo nos traes problemas! -dijo el rubio-. ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Jin observó que el coreano apretaba los puños con furia contenida.

- ¿Que solo os traigo problemas? -preguntó-. ¡Joder! ¡Esa si que es buena! ¿Que _yo_ os traigo problemas? ¡Seréis cabrones! ¿Quién os ha estado dando de comer, payasos? ¿Quién os ha sacado de mas líos de los que podéis contar? Si pudierais contar, claro -acabó añadiendo, mordaz-. ¿Gracias a quién habéis pagado a vuestros camellos? ¿Eh? -siguió. Clavó la mirada en el rubio, que parecía ser el jefe-. Si no me equivoco, fuiste _tú_, _Spider_, quien me pidió que me uniese a vosotros. Y yo, como buen imbécil, me uní. Me dabais lástima. Lo peor es que ahora me dais mucha más lástima. ¿Quién os va a sostener ahora que me voy yo, gilipollas? ¿Vas a ser tú, Spider? ¿El llamado líder de la banda? ¡_Todos_ sabemos quién manda aquí! -le preguntó al rubio, que agachó la cabeza-. En todo caso ya no es problema mío.

El coreano se dio la vuelta con aire señorial, mientras el resto de la banda se miraban unos a otros, sin saber qué decir. Jin estuvo bastante seguro de quién era el verdadero jefe de aquellos tipos, el que realmente movía al grupo. Y era el pelirrojo que pasó a su lado, caminando hacia la salida.

- Vamos, Kazama -le dijo a Jin. Este se sorprendió al oirle llamarle así-. Los perdedores me dan asco.

Jin le siguió. Nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió mientras Hwoarang se largaba. Jin comprendió entonces que lo que había dicho el pelirrojo antes era cierto. No eran sus amigos. No lo habían sido nunca. El japonés no llegaba a comprenderlo del todo. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba con ellos? Había dicho que les había ayudado, ¿por qué? Mientras todo eso pasaba por su mente, llegaron a la altura de Oak, que sonreía satisfecho.

- Te han jodido bien, ¿eh, pequeña mierda?

Sin mediar palabra Hwoarang le soltó un tremendo puñetazo al hombretón, que se tambaleó hacia atrás sujetándose la nariz. Seguramente volvía a tenerla rota.

- Ahora tienes algo de que quejarte, gilipollas -contestó Hwoarang, mientras salía al exterior.

* * *

El coche se detuvo a varios metros de un bloque de pisos destartalados, en uno de los barrios mas peligrosos de Hong Kong. Cada vez que el detective Lei Wulong observaba este barrio, le invadía una profunda melancolía, ya que había perdido a un compañero en un lugar como aquel, víctima de un tiroteo. 

Pero no era momento de recordar el pasado cuando tenía cosas entre manos. Lei observó el edificio. Era un bloque de pisos desastroso, donde llamaba la atención una única vivienda con todas las luces encendidas, las sombras en las ventanas indicaban un gran movimiento en el interior. Tras mirar a la entrada de la estructura y encontrar varias furgonetas negras aparcadas en el exterior, se confirmaron sus sospechas. La casa de Hwoarang estaba siendo registrada. Los _ Tekkenshu_ habían llegado antes que él.

Salió del coche y tras indicar a su ayudante que le esperara, se encaminó hacia el edificio. Un soldado _ Tekkenshu _ guardaba la puerta. Antes de que el soldado preguntase cualquier cosa, Lei se levantó la chaqueta, mostrando la placa que llevaba en el cinturón. El soldado no dijo nada y se retiró, dejándole paso libre. Lei subió por las escaleras del edificio corriendo, esquivando las cajas y despojos que había por el suelo. No era la primera vez que pensaba que el sitio era una verdadera pocilga.

Llegó al segundo piso, donde la puerta de Hwoarang había sido tirada abajo. En el interior encontró a varios _Tekkenshu_ registrando la casa. Lei entró y observó la masacre. Habían tirado la librería y desorganizado la cocina. No se atrevió a mirar en el dormitorio, tal era el desorden en la sala de estar. Había compac-discs esparcidos por el suelo, los altavoces del equipo de música tirados en medio de la habitación... Lo único que permanecía intacto era una guitarra eléctrica tirada encima de un sillón. 

- ¿Habéis encontrado algo de interés policial, chicos? -preguntó con amabilidad, a pesar de todo. Como se esperaba, la pregunta de Lei cayó en saco roto. Los _ Tekkenshu_ se encontraban demasiado ocupados destrozando la casa de Hwoarang. Lei agarró la guitarra y buscó con la mirada la funda para guardarla; no tardó en dar con ella.

Mientras cerraba la funda, se fijó en algo. Entre todo el desorden vio el marco de una foto, caído al suelo al caerse la televisión. Lei lo recogió y miró la foto. En ella se veía a un chaval con un hombre peinado con coleta.

- Baek -susurró Lei. La imagen de su amigo le hizo recordar viejos tiempos-. _ "Las mejores personas son aquellas que luchan contra la oscuridad, cuando ya han vencido a la suya propia"_ -recordó-. Tú eras el ejemplo, lo sabías mejor que nadie, amigo, y por eso lo viste venir. Es un chico difícil.

Wulong se giró sobre los talones y se guardo la foto en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, agarró la funda de la guitarra. 

- ¿Os importa que me lleve esto? -Nadie respondió, tal y como esperaba-. Entonces me lo llevo.

Lei bajó las escaleras y volvió a la calle. Caminó hacia el coche y abrió la puerta. Antes de entrar miró otra vez a los edificios destartalados. El estruendo de una motocicleta le sacó de sus pensamientos. No venía de lejos, solo unas calles mas allá. Wulong pudo reconocerla.

* * *

El puerto deportivo de Hong Kong estaba tranquilo por la noche. Era un lugar perfecto para meditar, o al menos eso debía pensar Hwoarang. Llevaba un largo rato sentado en el borde del muelle, con los pies colgando. Jin se encontraba detrás suyo andando lentamente en círculos, incómodo por el silencio tan raro en Hwoarang.

Jin casi podia adivinar lo que el coreano de pelo rojo estaba pensando. Pensaría que por culpa suya, del niño pijo, se acababa de meter en el lío mas gordo que nadie podía imaginar. Que por su culpa había perdido su hogar, sus amigos y posiblemente su futuro. Jin no podía reprochárselo. 

Al fin y al cabo era cierto.

- Bueno. ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? -Jin se sobresaltó al oir la voz de Hwoarang-. Tendrás alguna idea, ¿no?

- No, Hwoarang. Bueno, no tengo ninguna idea inteligente.

- Las menos inteligentes suelen ser las mas divertidas -replicó Hwoarang con aquella media sonrisa; por alguna razón, aquel gesto sirvió a Jin como un pequeño consuelo.

- Eso no me ayuda -dijo Jin a pesar de todo, el consuelo había sido corto y él parecía taciturno-. Me voy a entregar a mi abuelo. -Hwoarang se giró hacia su compañero-. He causado ya bastantes problemas. Primero Ling, ahora tú...

Hwoarang se levantó lentamente y se plantó delante del japonés. Le observó durante un rato en silencio, hasta que le golpeo con los nudillos en la frente, como si llamara a una puerta.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? -preguntó-. No. Parece que esta vacío.

- No estoy para bromas.

- Ya somos dos. -Hwoarang parecia decidido-. Si ya sabía yo que eras idiota. Verás, niño bonito. Las cosas están así: si vuelves a tu casa Heihachi te va a matar y ni siquiera sabemos si va a soltar a tu novia. -Jin hizo caso omiso tanto del insulto como del último comentario.

- Mi abuelo es un hombre de palabra.

- Seguro que si -dijo Hwoarang con sarcasmo-. En todo caso, a mi no me la ha dado todavía. Mira, Kazama, como me vuelvas a decir que te vas a entregar a tu abuelo, te parto la cara -soltó el coreano de repente-. Esa chica estará pasando un mal rato, a mi me han destrozado la casa... Si te entregas, nada de eso habrá servido, ¿entiendes? Así que ya estás pensando en otra cosa.

- Pero al menos...

- Pero al menos nada. Tu estarás muerto, yo en la carcel y tu chica se queda sin novio.

- No es mi novia -replicó Jin. No pudo evitarlo.

- Si, lo que sea -dijo Hwoarang, como si eso no fuera importante-. Además, ¿de qué me sirves muerto si yo lo que quiero es derrotarte?

- ¿Todavía sigues con eso?

- Por supuesto. 

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato.

- Pues entonces -añadió Jin-, luchemos.

- ¡¿Ahora?! -Hwoarang se quedó sorprendido. Parpadeó un par de veces, pero luego volvió a esbozar su sonrisa-. ¡Muy bien!

- ¡No contigo! ¡Contra mi abuelo!

- Oh -añadió Hwoarang desilusionado-. Bueno, podríamos vencer al viejo, pero a mi lo que mas me preocupa es la gente que le rodea. Los _Tekkenshu_ son idiotas, pero también muchos y están armados.

- Pero recuerda que me quieren vivo.

- Puede que a ti si. ¿Que hay de mi? En fin -dijo con un suspiro-. En cosas peores me he metido. -Jin enarcó una ceja, sin llegar a creérselo, pero Hwoarang no se explicó-. ¿Como lo piensas hacer? ¿Llamar a la puerta y decir que somos _Boy Scouts_ vendiendo galletas?

- Seria bastante cómico -añadió una voz a sus espaldas. Al girarse vieron a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con una chaqueta de ante y unos pantalones de pana. Lucia una larga melena negra recogida en una coleta.

- ¡¿Detective?! -gritó sobresaltado Hwoarang.

- ¿Que tal, chaval? -añadió el poli. Luego dirigió la mirada a Jin-. Lei Wulong, a su servicio, Kazama-san -le dijo, en un modesto japonés.

- Te juro que esta vez no he hecho nada -se apresuró a decir Hwoarang cuando el policía le miró.

El agente se acercó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, hasta que llegó a la altura de Jin. Le tendió la mano cortésmente y volvió a presentarse ante la mirada un tanto asustada de Hwoarang, que mantenia las manos levantadas.

- Es cierto, Wulong-san -añadió Jin-. Fui yo quien buscó a Hwoarang.

- No hace falta que lo juréis. Hwoarang es un chico de lo mas inofensivo.

- No le hagas caso -se quejó el aludido. El policía solo sonrió.

- No he podido evitar oír vuestra conversación y me gustaría saber unas cuantas cosas antes de que me acompañéis a comisaría. No pasa nada, es algo formal -se apresuró a aclarar el detective ante la mirada alarmada de los dos jóvenes-. Los _ Tekkenshu_ os buscan y si estáis bajo mi custodia, no os harán daño. 

- No puedo, Wulong-san -dijo Jin.

- Que ingenuo eres, Wulong -dijo Hwoarang, recuperada ya su seguridad habitual-. Los _ Tekkenshu_ son las manos y ojos de Heihachi. Y Heihachi quiere ver a este muerto -añadió, señalando a Jin con la cabeza.

- Si, ya lo oí, y esa iba a ser una de mis primeras preguntas. ¿Qué significa eso de que tu abuelo te quiere ver muerto? -la mirada de Lei se cruzó con la del coreano pelirrojo, que se encogió de hombros, ya que también se preguntaba lo mismo.

- A mi no me lo ha contado. Iba a intentar sacárselo ahora.

- Es algo largo de explicar -Jin agachó la cabeza-. Pero no puedo ir a comisaría, allí mi abuelo me podría encontrar fácilmente.

- ¿De que tienes miedo? -Lei se comenzaba a asustar-. Se que Heihachi es un hombre muy duro, pero no creo que llegue al punto de... -Lei se quedó callado. Jin había agachado la cabeza y apretado los puños, con tal fuerza que los nudillos comenzaban a tornarse blancos. Las historias que Lei habia oído, y vivido, sobre Heihachi Mishima negaban lo que había estado a punto de afirmar... y comprendió al muchacho.

- Mi abuelo me necesita. Por eso ha raptado a Ling -Jin levantó la cabeza-. Mi abuelo me necesita, para matarme.

- Esto es difícil de comprender si no te explicas, muchacho -añadió Lei, a pesar de todo-. Tendrás tiempo camino a la comisaría.

- La edad te afecta el cerebro, Wulong -dijo Hwoarang-. ¡Nadie va a ir a comisaría! Allí será el primer sitio donde busquen. 

- Es cierto, Wulong-san -dijo Jin-. Donde debemos ir es a la mansiín Mishima. Tenemos que rescatar a Ling.

- ¿Ling? -preguntó Lei.

- Es una compañera de colegio -explicó el joven japonés-. Cometí el error de dejarla sola y ahora mi abuelo la tiene en su poder. Y los amig... -Jin se lo pensó un momento antes de continuar, y finalmente se corrigió-. Los compañeros de Hwoarang nos dijeron... 

- El mensaje ha sido claro: si éste no vuelve -dijo el coreano, señalando al japonés con un gesto vago-, algo le sucederá a la chica.

- ¡Tengo que hacer algo! -dijo Jin. Lei se quedó mirando al muchacho un rato, con aire pensativo.

- Tratándose de Heihachi Mishima... -comenzó el detective, pero no llegó a terminar la frase. Los tres comprendían perfectamente-. Quizás debería plantarme allí y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas...

- Si, claro. Nombre, edad y número de teléfono, no te jode -dijo Hwoarang-. ¿Qué vas a preguntarle? ¿Que si tiene a un chica china secuestrada para hacer chantaje a su nieto? No se mucho de los métodos de la policía, pero me parece que eso no dará resultado... Y tampoco da resultado quedarnos aquí mirando las estrellas.

- Por una vez, el chico tiene razón -dijo Lei.

- Disculpa, pero yo siempre tengo razón -se apresuró a añadir Hwoarang. Lei puso los ojos en blanco y Jin sonrió levemente-. Nada de llamar a la puerta del viejo. ¿No eras el _"Supercop"_, Wulong? Entras, coges a la chica y sales, a lo Jackie Chan.

- Esto no es una película, Hwoarang -dijo Lei-. La Mansión Mishima tendrá una gran vigilancia. 

- La tiene -confirmó Jin-. Hay tres turnos de vigilancia durante el día, compuestos por gran cantidad de hombres. Toda la casa está controlada por cámaras... es muy difícil que nadie pase desapercibido.

- ¿Y tenemos que pasar desapercibidos necesariamente? -preguntó Hwoarang.

- Se supone que tenemos que rescatar a Ling sin que me descubran -le recordó Jin-. Para eso hace falta actuar sin llamar la atención, no podemos ir metiendo escándalo...

- No, espera -dijo Lei-. Puede que Hwoarang tenga razón...

- Te repito, Wulong, que yo siempre... -dijo Hwoarang.

- Tengo un plan -se adelantó el detective-. Os lo contaré en el coche -indicó a los dos jóvenes con un gesto que le siguiesen y ambos echaron a andar.

**Volver**


	6. Round 5

**Round 5: **

**En el lado oscuro (1)**

  
Era noche cerrada cuando el _ Nissan_ de Lei Wulong llegó a las afueras de la _ Mansión Mishima_. Los alrededores estaban tranquilos, pero Jin se apresuró a pedirle al detective que apagara las luces y el motor.

- Estamos cerca de el primer control de la casa de mi abuelo -dijo el joven japonés-. Podrían darse cuenta de que estamos aquí...

- Estamos a distancia suficiente para que no nos detecten -le tranquilizó Lei-. Ahora, descríbeme las defensas.

- La zona está protegida por una alambrera, y cada doscientos metros hay una cámara de seguridad escondida. En la vegetación, en una roca...

- ¿Como sabes todo eso? -preguntó Hwoarang-. No tendrías por que saberlo.

- Me lo contó mi mayordomo uno de los primeros días que pasé en esta casa -explicó Jin-. El bosque que rodea la mansión es muy tranquilo. El primer día que estuve aquí quise dar un paseo y me encontré con todo tipo de problemas. Shinta me previno de todos los sistemas de seguridad.

- Podríamos cortar el flujo eléctrico a la mansión -dijo Hwoarang-. Se como hacerlo. Sólo necesito una piedra y la suficiente puntería como para acertar a una torre de alta tensión de esas de ahí -propuso, señalando uno de los postes.

- La mansión tiene generador autónomo -dijo Jin-. Esos postes son inútiles. Fíjate, el cable se corta antes de llegar al poste. Estos postes son de antes de la remodelación de la mansión, hace cuatro años. Cuando yo llegué ya estaban así.

- Muy bien. Vale, me he quedado sin ideas -anunció Hwoarang sentándose en el capo del coche de Lei-. Esto es asunto para el _"superpoli"_.

- Podríamos usar el típico: _"Policía de Hong Kong, debo hacer unas cuantas preguntas al Sr. Mishima"_ -dijo Lei-. A veces funciona.

- No fastidies, Wulong. ¿Y esa era tu idea? -preguntó Hwoarang.

- No -dijo Lei-. Pero tenía la esperanza de poder solucionarlo con la mayor tranquilidad posible...

- ¿Y? 

- ¿Habéis visto _Star Wars_?

* * *

La tranquilidad de la noche en el puesto de guardia se rompió por el estruendo de un motor en notables malas condiciones. Un _ Nissan_ negro apareció por el único camino que llevaba a la _Mansión Mishima_; un pestilente humo oscuro escapaba por debajo del capó y, cuando el vehículo se detuvo, una explosión de vapor sumió al coche entre una nube blanquecina.

- ¡Vaya! -dijo el conductor saliendo del vehículo. Los dos guardias se miraron extrañados-. ¡Buenas noches! Soy el detective Sang. Venía a hacer unas preguntas al señor Mishima, pero me temo que con el estado de mi vehículo no podré avanzar ni dos metros mas, ¿podrían echarme una mano? -Lei mostró su sonrisa más inocente. Los guardias volvieron mirarse extrañados. El detective mostró su placa y los dos _Tekkenshu_ se acercaron mas confiados.

- ¿Que le ocurre? -preguntó unos de los _ Tekken_ que se había echado el arma al hombro.

- Ni idea -respondió Lei pegándole una patada al vehículo-. El sueldo de policía no da para mecánicos. -Lei abrió el capó con la consiguiente humareda. Moviendo la mano para alejar el vapor, uno de los guardias examinó el motor.

- No veo nada -dijo, levantando la cabeza de nuevo-. Me temo que tendrá que llamar a un taller...

- ¡Servicio instantáneo! 

Hwoarang apareció detrás del guardia esbozando aquella media sonrisa suya. Cuando el _ Tekkenshu_ se dio la vuelta, contempló que su compañero había sido reducido por Jin. Hwoarang le propinó una patada al _ Tekkenshu_ y lo envió contra el motor. Acto seguido cerró el capó de golpe golpeando al guardia hasta que quedó inconsciente. 

- Gracias por su confianza -dijo después-. Le enviaremos la factura...

- ¡Para ya! -dijo Lei- Me vas a arruinar el capo.

- Ya te conseguiré uno.

- Poneos los trajes -les interrumpió Jin, quitándole el casco al guardia que aún sostenía-. No creo que tarden en preocuparse.

- ¿Qué hacemos con los guardias? -dijo Hwoarang-. ¿Tienes el coche asegurado?

- ¡¿Qué estas pensando?! -dijo Lei, observando como el coreano analizaba con sumo interés el camino cuesta abajo. 

- Podría conseguirte una buena pasta...

Hwoarang y Lei se pusieron las armaduras de los _Tekkenshu_ lo mas rápido que su complejidad les permitió. Tras unos cuantos intentos fallidos y de intercambiar algunas piezas de sitio, los uniformes encajaron lo suficientemente bien como para que ambos pasasen por auténticos miembros del _Tekkenshu_.

* * *

- Señor. -El oficial encargado de las cámaras se dirigió a su inmediato superior, que estaba sentado a su lado-. _ Alpha 1_ y _Alpha 2_ han abandonado su puesto y ha trascurrido el tiempo limite.

El oficial abrió los ojos para observar la pantalla que mostraba la entrada del perímetro de la mansión. La zona estaba vacía pero iluminada a lo lejos por los faros de un vehículo.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -dijo el oficial incorporándose.

- Hace un minuto llegó un automóvil, ambos abandonaron la posición para acercarse. 

- ¡¿Y no me has informado?!

- Lo siento señor, no creí que...

- Silencio -le cortó el oficial y señaló a la pantalla-. Ahí están.

En la pantalla se pudo ver como los dos _ Tekken_ que faltaban volvían a sus puestos. El oficial echó mano de un intercomunicador que reposaba en la mesa.

- _ Alpha 1_ y _Alpha 2_, informe de la situación -ordenó el oficial. Los dos _Tekkenshu_ de la pantalla dieron un respingo y se miraron mutuamente.

- _ "Se trataba de un detective de Hong Kong que venia a hacer unas preguntas al señor Mishima. Se le ha estropeado el coche y le hemos ayudado a arreglarlo. Todo tranquilo. Corto"_ -respondió el _Tekkenshu_.

- La próxima vez informad antes de actuar -dijo el oficial con voz fría, dejando el comunicador de nuevo en la mesa. Luego continuó hacia su compañero-. ¡Aun así la culpa es tuya! Deberías haber pedido un reporte de la situación en cuanto salieron de pantalla...

- Lo siento, señor...

- Parece que esta juventud no aprende... -dijo un voz a su espalda. El oficial se dio la vuelta para clavar la mirada en una celda a su espalda; quienquiera que fuese su ocupante, éste permanecía en las sombras. La sala de guardia de la _Mansión Mishima_ estaba a oscuras y únicamente se iluminaba por la luz de las pantallas de las cámaras de vídeo.

- Cierra el pico, negro -dijo el oficial-. ¿O quieres otra ración de _táser_1?

- Toda acción tiene su reacción -dijo el ocupante de la celda, su voz profunda sonaba completamente en calma-. Algún día te comerás tu querido _táser_.

- No se como lo harás, dado que estás disfrutando de tus últimos momentos de vida -dijo el oficial girando su silla mientras sacaba el _táser_ de su funda y lo hacía chasquear-. Eres patético, Gordo. Tu intento de acabar con Mishima-sama fue lo mas estúpido que he podido presenciar en mis años como guarda, y aún así sigues con tu orgullo. Disfrútalo mientras puedas -en su tono se distinguía una nota burlona. 

- ¿Que significa esto? -dijo el guardia que estaba sentado al lado del oficial, mirando atentamente a la pantalla. Inmediatamente su superior giró su silla hacia las pantallas.

Los dos soldados que estaban en la puerta se habían puesto en guardia, con sus fusiles apuntando a algo que estaba fuera del campo de visión de la cámara. El guardia encargado de las cámaras cogió el intercomunicador de la mesa y se apresuró a pedir un informe.

- ¡Grupo _Alpha_, reporte la situación!

- _ "El conejo vuelve a la madriguera"_ -respondió uno de los _ Tekkenshu_ de la pantalla.

- ¿Que? -se preguntó el oficial al oírlo.

- Repite, _ Apha-2_ -dijo su compañero por el intercomunicador.

- _ "El chico ha vuelto. Quiere ver a su abuelo."_ -respondió _Alpha-1_.

- _ Roger_ -acabó el encargado de las cámaras. Viendo como otra figura entraba en el perímetro de la cámara.   
Era Jin Kazama.

- Informare a Mishima-sama -dijo el oficial levantándose de la silla y poniéndose la gorra que había dejado en la mesa-. Personalmente.

- Traedle aquí -dijo el encargado por el intercomunicador una vez el oficial hubo desaparecido.

* * *

- ¿Por que has tenido que decir eso? -le preguntó Lei a Hwoarang una vez desaparecieron de la visión de las cámaras de seguridad.

- ¡Creí que quedaba bien! -se defendió el coreano-. Siempre sale en las películas.

- No pasa nada, nos han dejado pasar -dijo Jin mientras caminaban camino a la mansión. 

La calzada que llevaba a la _Mansión Mishima_ cruzaba un denso bosque de altos árboles y estaba iluminado por farolas de estilo japonés. Aunque el bosque era frondoso, la distancia hasta la mansión no era muy larga. Al abandonar el control de la entrada ya se podía divisar casi el muro exterior de la mansión.

- Vale -dijo el coreano colocándose la armadura-, ¿y ahora que?

- Jin -comenzó a decir Lei-, ¿podrías entretener a tu abuelo durante treinta minutos? Mantenerle entretenido hasta que tengamos a la chica; entonces salimos todos juntos. 

- Puedo intentarlo... -comenzó Jin.

- ¿Salir por dónde? -preguntó Hwoarang. Lei no respondió.

- Hay un pequeño puerto tras la mansión, en un acantilado -informó Jin-. Allí hay un cobertizo, podemos reunirnos allí y huir en una barca.

- El plan tiene cierta coherencia -dijo Hwoarang-, ¡dejando de lado el hecho de que ni Wulong ni yo conocemos a la chica!

- Pero si la viste conmigo en el taller dónde...

- ¿Crees que tres segundos me valen para quedarme con una cara? -preguntó Hwoarang intentando disimular sus gestos al estar acercándose a la muralla-. Con un cuerpo si me quedaría, con un _buen_ cuerpo, y ese no era el caso...

Jin decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

- Me entrevistaré con mi abuelo -retomó Jin el asunto-. Y si veo la oportunidad, me largo. Si no...

Antes de que Lei pudiera añadir nada, las puertas de la muralla exterior se abrieron dando paso al patio interior. Apenas cuatro guardias aguardaban la llegada de Jin. Su abuelo no aparecía por ningún lado. 

- Podéis volver a vuestro puesto -dijo un oficial, dirigiéndose a Lei y Hwoarang. Pertenecía a los llamados _Owl_, cuyas armaduras eran de mayor calidad y de color rojo-. Ya nos encargamos nosotros.

- Quiero ver a mi abuelo -dijo Jin con furia.

- Sígame al interior -respondió el oficial.

- Quiero verle ahora. Quiero que suelte a la chica antes de dar un paso. -Jin no había cruzado la puerta. Se mantenía con los pies en la línea por donde la puerta se deslizaba para abrirse hacia un lado, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

- Tendrá que venir conmigo -volvió a responder el soldado-. Será entonces cuando...

- ¡¡He dicho que lo quiero _ya_!! -con repentina furia, Jin lanzó su puño hacia Lei. Este lo agarró con ambas manos y con la ayuda de un salto, dejó que el japonés lo arrojase contra el grupo de _Tekkenshu_ que le acosaban. Hwoarang, por su parte, dio un salto hacia atrás fingiéndose sorprendido.

La alarma sonó y muchos de los guardias de las murallas bajaron de sus torres de vigilancia para detener al rebelde. Decenas de guardias se amontonaron en la puerta para reducir a Jin antes de que huyera y volviera a escapárseles de las manos. En medio de aquella muchedumbre, solo dos figuras se evadieron del combate.

- Espero que Jin aguante -dijo Lei una vez se hubo reunido con su compañero. Era difícil distinguirle entre tanta armadura igual.

- Aguantó mis golpes. Los guardias no le harán mas que cosquillas -dijo Hwoarang sin un ápice de orgullo, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Con la mayoría de las miradas fijas en el combate, nadie se percató de que las dos figuras se introducían de nuevo en la mansión.

Una vez Jin se hubo cerciorado que sus compañeros estaban dentro, dejó de ofrecer resistencia y fingió que sus enemigos conseguían reducirle. Dejó que le esposaran las manos a la espalda y que le guiaran a la mansión sujetándole de los brazos. Con fingido gesto de dolor, pero no de furia, Jin levantó la mirada hasta la ventana que se encontraba encima de la entrada. Solo pudo distinguir una silueta enmarcada, pero sabia quien era.

* * *

- ¿Y ahora por dónde? -preguntó Hwoarang al entrar en el salón de baile de la _Mansión Mishima_. O lo que parecía un salón de baile, igual sólo era una sala de estar superdesarrollada. De aquella habitación a oscuras partían una docena de puertas en distintas direcciones-. Esto es tan grande que me perdería, si no lo he hecho ya, ¿por donde hemos entrado?

- No hay tiempo para bromas Hwoarang -dijo Lei quitándose el casco.

- ¿Quién está bromeando? -respondió el coreano-. Tienes que estar conmigo cuando digo que esto es jodidamente grande. Va a ser como encontrar una aguja a ciegas en un pajar.

- Dividámonos -propuso Lei-. Tu ve al piso de arriba y yo exploraré el de abajo.

- De acuerdo -respondió Hwoarang echando a correr hacia unas escaleras que llevaban a la balconada del segundo piso y perdiendo de vista a Lei al desaparecer por la primera puerta que encontró. 

No tuvo que andar demasiado para toparse con el primer percance. En todos los pasillos se habían apagado las luces. Era tarde y los habitantes de la mansión debían estar dormidos. Por suerte, se acordó que la armadura que llevaba incluía una linterna. 

- La he visto cuando me estaba poniendo esta cosa... -dijo Hwoarang urgando en la linterna que tenía en el hombro-. ¿Como coño? ¡Ahora!

La luz de la hombrera se encendió permitiéndole ver el pasillo. El coreano echó un vistazo a su alrededor para examinar donde se encontraba. Se trataba de un pasillo muy bien decorado, con cuadros que parecían de calidad, tapices en cada esquina, espejos enmarcados en oro y jarrones cuyo valor no quería ni imaginar.

- Joooooder... -dijo sorprendido por la riqueza del decorado-. Me pregunto si echaría de menos alguno de estos jarrones. Supongo que será un _Ming_ de esos... -alargó la mano hacia uno de los objetos, pero su instinto lo detuvo-. Déjalo, Hwoarang, imagínate si se te cae y se te rompe, ¡vaya pérdida! Lo que tendría que hacer yo para pagar uno de estos... 

Tras despejar su cabeza de ideas que no venían al caso y además le distraerían de su actual cometido, continuó su exhaustivo examen de los pasillos y las habitaciones. Se encontró dos servicios, una biblioteca, una sala de juegos, dos habitaciones vacías y otras tantas ocupadas donde el ocupante se despertó sobresaltado.

- Tranquilícese. Cuestiones de seguridad -respondía Hwoarang con voz grave que esperaba sonase profesional. El trabajo del soldado no era muy difícil, después de todo.

Continuó su periplo con las puertas y pasillos hasta que hubo recorrido todo el segundo piso. Se disponía a subir las escaleras hacia el tercero cuando una voz a su espalda le detuvo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo un _ Tekkenshu_ a su espalda. Hwoarang reconoció esa voz; era uno de los _ Tekken_ que habían aparecido en el garaje aquel día. 

- Pues... -El coreano se giró lentamente para encontrarse con un _ Tekkenshu_ sin casco, con una tirita en la nariz y un ojo morado. Efectivamente, era el _ Tekkenshu_ que había golpeado aquella misma noche.

- Todos los _Hawk_ ya han acabado el turno, tu no deberías estar aquí -dijo el _Tekkenshu_, levantando su arma-. ¡Levanta las manos y quítate el casco! -acosado por el arma del _ Tekken,_ el coreano se encogió de hombros y se quitó el casco de la cabeza. El soldado abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer aquella mata de pelo rojizo-. _¡Tu!_

- Pues si. Por cierto, tío... ¡sujeta esto! -se adelantó Hwoarang, lanzándole el casco.

* * *

Lei había acabado rápidamente con el piso inferior al constar éste únicamente de salones grandes, así que había seguido su examen con la despensa y la bodega. No había encontrado ningún problema durante su búsqueda, pero tampoco había tenido ningún éxito. Una vez en la bodega la cosa no cambió. Barriles, barriles y mas barriles. Sin embargo, su instinto de policía y su experiencia le ponían en alerta en esta zona.

No tardo en descubrir por qué.

Cuando se encontraba andando cerca de un estante lleno de botellas de algún licor, pudo escuchar un extraño sonido. Con extremo sigilo se acercó hacia el ruido, que salía de detrás de una estantería vacía. Cuando se disponía a examinarla más detenidamente, oyó una voz alarmada al otro lado.

- ¡Señor! -dijo la voz-. ¡Uno de nuestros _Hawk_ ha atacado a un _Crow_!

- ¡Hwoarang! -se dijo para si mismo Lei. 

Sin dudarlo un momento echó mano a su arma y empujó la puerta con sigilo. Una vez dentro pudo distinguir bajo la luz de una serie de monitores a dos soldados en una típica sala de guardia, con una celda y un pequeño almacén para armas.

- ¡Da la alarma! -dijo uno de los soldados desenfundado su pistola y echando a correr hacia la puerta donde se encontró a Lei apuntándole a la cabeza.

- No, me temo que no -dijo el policía-. Soltad las armas, muchachos. Las manos donde yo pueda verlas.

Los soldados no tardaron en acceder a sus órdenes, levantando las manos y apartándose de la consola de los monitores. El detective se acercó a las pantallas para cerciorarse del estado de Hwoarang y, aliviado, comprobó que el muchacho no había tenido problemas con su contrincante. Sin embargo, le intrigó el hecho de que Hwoarang no llevase el casco sino que fuese su enemigo quien lo sostenía entre las manos.

Aprovechando aquel pequeño despiste de Lei al mirar el monitor, uno de los soldados arrebató el arma a Lei de una patada.

- Se cambian las tornas... -dijo el oficial desenfundando su _táser_. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada oyó el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo a su espalda, el sonido de un gatillo y la voz de su preso.

- ¿Seguro? -dijo una figura entre las sombras de la celda, mientras apuntaba al _Tekkenshu_.

  
  
- - - - - - - - 

1. _Táser_: Arma personal basada en descargas eléctricas que incapacitan a la victima. 

**Volver**


	7. Round 6

**Round 6: **

**En el lado oscuro (2)**

  
  
- Ahora se un buen chico y entrégale a él ese _táser_ -fue la siguiente orden de la voz, mientras señalaba a Lei con la mano libre. El oficial, sin perder de vista el arma que le apuntaba, accedió-. Muy bien. Date la vuelta y mírame. -El oficial hizo como le ordenaban, pero no miró al preso ya que mantuvo la cabeza agachada-. ¿Podría usar el _táser_ en este cabrón? -le preguntó el cautivo a Lei. 

- No veo por qué no -respondió el policía. Y descargó el _táser_ contra el _Tekkenshu_, que cayó al suelo inconsciente. 

- Gracias. Ahora sáqueme de aquí -pidió la figura.

- Claro. Dígame una cosa -dijo Lei mientras buscaba las llaves de las celdas en el bolsillo del oficial-. Estoy buscando a una joven china raptada hace pocas horas, ¿sabe donde puede estar? ¿O donde la han llevado?

- Está aquí -dijo la sombra-. Detrás mío. 

Lei se incorporó con las llaves en la mano y encendiendo su linterna del hombro iluminó la celda. La sombra se concretó en un hombre de color, de considerable altura y musculatura abultada, que llevaba el cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta en la nuca que dejaba sueltos varios mechones rastas y tenía un piercing en una ceja. A su espalda, Lei distinguió la figura de una chica con el pelo recogido a ambos lados de la cabeza. Estaba tumbada en el camastro, inmóvil.

- Ya estaba ahí cuando llegué -continuó el preso. Lei se dio cuenta de que su inglés era fluido pero tenía un acento extraño, con eses muy sonoras-. Creo que está drogada.

- Oh, supongo que es ella -dijo Lei manipulando la cerradura.

- ¿Supone? -dijo el hombre.

- En realidad, no la conozco -dijo el policía apagando la linterna-. He venido con dos amigos a rescatarla. Ya está. -Lei abrió finalmente la puerta.

- _ Obrigado, senhor_ -dijo la figura, al verse libre. Lei reconoció finalmente el acento gracias a aquellas dos palabras: portugués. 

Aquel hombre se acercó al camastro, levantó a la chica en brazos y salió por la puerta. La sentaron en la silla del oficial.

- Mmm... ¿Ling? -dijo Lei dando unas palmaditas en la mejilla-. Si, creo que ese era su nombre. ¿Ling?

- Creo que no va a responder.

- Probemos otra cosa. -Lei echó mano de una jarra de agua que había en la mesa de los oficiales y sin mediar palabra se la echó encima. La chica ni se inmutó-. Vaya...

- Genial, hemos pasado de tener un fardo, a tener un fardo mojado.

- Tampoco es un problema, todavia no saben que estamos aqui, eeh... -dijo Lei.

- Gordo. Eduardo Gordo.

* * *

Desde que había llegado a la calurosa habitación, ninguno de los presentes había abierto la boca, salvo la ocasión en que Jin, observando con altivez a su abuelo, había exigido ver libre a Ling. Heihachi, desde su posición cercana a la ventana que no había variado un ápice, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y uno de sus guardianes, de aspecto especialmente desastroso, había salido por la puerta. Jin suponía que se dirigía a buscar a la chica, sin embargo, el soldado no había vuelto a aparecer. Y de eso hacían diez minutos.

Su abuelo no le había mirado ni una sola vez. El muchacho sabía que no era por vergüenza, miedo o arrepentimiento; conocía de sobra al cabecilla del imperio Mishima como para saber que esos sentimientos no tenían cabida en su corazón, ni esos ni ningún otro salvo el deseo de conquista. Si no le había mirado había sido por desprecio; desprecio hacia su nieto. Casi tan profundo como el desprecio que sentía él por su abuelo. Jin le observó; a pesar del calor en la habitación debido a la chimenea encendida, Heihachi Mishima se abrigaba con una bata de calidad, y sujetaba lánguidamente una copa enorme con alguna clase de licor.

El silencio era realmente incómodo. Se podía cortar la tensión entre abuelo y nieto, era casi tangible, tanto que el único soldado que les acompañaba sentía la tentación de abrir el balcón y tirarse por él para salir de escena. Suerte que el tiempo le dio una oportunidad para huir.

- Mishima-sama -dijo, inclinándose profundamente en dirección a Heichachi y usando la voz temblorosa que utilizaban todos sus subordinados al dirigirse al cabecilla del imperio Mishima-. Osawa no ha venido aún...

- Ve -se adelantó Heihachi a la petición. El soldado no perdió el tiempo y desapareció rápidamente. Con calma, el corpulento anciano se dio la vuelta para lanzar una furiosa mirada a su nieto-. Supongo que nos oíste a Abel y a mi hablar de ello. -No era una pregunta.

- Si -respondió Jin secamente, a pesar de todo. No tenia por que mantener el secreto.

Volvió a hacerse otro incómodo silencio únicamente roto por el chasquido de la madera bajo el fuego y el rumor del viento en la ventana. La noche era fresca a pesar de que se encontraban a finales de primavera.

- Y no se te ocurrió mejor manera para solucionarlo que huir como un crío cobarde a los brazos de su madre. -Jin tuvo la certeza de que su abuelo había hecho aquel comentario sabiendo que le dolería. Sintió como la sangre se le agolpaba en la sien; apretó los dientes y tensó los puños. Pero, tras este lapso de furia, volvió a tranquilizarse. Necesitaba estar tranquilo-. Que necio eres.

Heihachi sorbió lo que restaba del contenido de su copa y la dejó sobre una mesa. Echó las manos a la espalda y se puso en frente de la ventana, dejando que la luz de la luna le iluminase unicamente del cuello para abajo.

- La gente muere. Tu mejor que nadie debe saberlo -dijo Heihachi con frialdad. Al acabar la frase Heihachi giró la cabeza para mirar a su nieto. Con la protección de las sombras de la noche, Jin no pudo observar su gesto, pero su voz era furiosa-. A veces de manera poco honorable, o sin posibilidades de defenderse. Yo te ofrezco dar tu vida por aquello que te ha mantenido estos años: la venganza. 

- No -dijo Jin, sin poder impedir su furia-. Me das la oportunidad de perder la vida por aquello en lo que _tú_ crees: el poder. 

- Tenías la oportunidad de vencer -Heihachi dió un paso hacia su nieto-. De morir honorablemente luchando contra la criatura que mató a tu madre o de obtener una gran victoria en tu venganza. 

Jin se quedó paralizado. En parte esas palabras le sonaban bien. Le hacían hincharse de furia, no contra su abuelo, si no contra el demonio que se llevo lo que el mas quería.

Pero solo en parte.

- Ahora no me interesa la venganza -dijo Jin intentando tranquilizarse de nuevo, recordar a qué había venido-. Ahora no deseo destruir a nadie -añadió. Había venido a salvar a Ling. Solo a salvar a Ling. El resto podía esperar.

- Mira dentro de ti -continuó Heihachi-. La muerte forma parte de tu ser. Esta ahí y no puedes evitarlo. 

¡Como lo odiaba! ¿Por qué aquel hombre sabía qué cuerdas tocar, qué botones tenía que pulsar para enfurecerlo? 

- ¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Quedarte mirando como la furia te corroe por dentro o utilizarla para conseguir lo que más deseas?

En ese momento, el sonido de pasos acelerados alertaron a la pareja, pero ninguno de los dos dejó de mirarse a los ojos. Con nerviosismo, el guardia que hace poco había salido entro precipitadamente por la puerta.

- ¡Mishima-sama! -dijo con la respiración acelerada. Heihachi apartó la mirada y la centró en el guardia-. ¡Es la chica! ¡No está!

Se hizo otro incómodo silencio en el que el guardia volvió a tener el único deseo de que la ventana estuviera abierta para no hacer mucho ruido en la caída.

- ¡Da la alarma, estúpido! -gritó Heihachi con furia-. ¡Tenemos que encontrarles!

Jin no pudo evitar su sonrisa de satisfacción al sentir la frustración en su abuelo, y más teniendo en cuenta que el anciano había estado a punto de tenerle contra las cuerdas sólo con palabras. Al soldado le faltó tiempo para darse la vuelta corriendo y gritando para alertar a sus compañeros. 

Cuando el soldado se hubo alejado de la habitación Heihachi se giró hacia su nieto con los ojos rojos de furia.

- ¡Estúpido! -dijo Heihachi mientras propinaba un puñetazo a Jin que lo envió contra un sofá.

* * *

- ¡Maldicion! -dijo Lei mirando a su alrededor. Las luces de todas las habitaciones se encendieron, mientras otra serie de luces rojas comenzaban a parpadear indicando el estado de alerta. Se encontraban en la cocina y podían oír como los soldados corrían de un lado a otro, gritando y buscando a los fugados-. ¡Han dado la alarma!

- Salgamos de aquí cuanto antes -respondió Eduardo, que se había ofrecido a llevar a la chica en brazos.

- Antes tengo que encontrar a un compañero -dijo Lei acercándose a la puerta.

- Con todos estos guardias en los pasillos es muy probable que ya le hayan encontrado ellos -respondió Eduardo con frialdad.

- Lleva una armadura como esta, me comunicaré con el -dijo Lei haciendo caso omiso de aquella posibilidad. Se echó mano al intercomunicador que llevaba colgado del hombro izquierdo.

- ¡No! -respondió Eduardo en voz baja para que no les detectara un guarda, pues de vez en cuando alguno asomaba la cabeza por la ventanilla redonda de las puertas de la cocina-. Es un canal abierto.

- Cuento con ello -dijo Lei con una sonrisa. Tras pensar un momento pulsó el botón y comenzó a hablar-. Atención. Conejo Rojo vuelva a la madriguera. Repito: Conejo Rojo vuelva a la madriguera.

Lei no pudo evitar reír tras decir esto, pero aun asi estaba nervioso, no sabia si Hwoarang comprendería el mensaje o si lo distinguiría del resto. Eso sin contar que posiblemente tuviera el intercomunicador apagado... roto, o que el muchacho pudiera estar...

- ¿Conejo rojo? -dijo Eduardo, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

- _ "Recibido, Conejo Viejo."_ -respondía en ese momento otra voz. Con alivio, Lei reconoció la voz de Hwoarang-. _ "Repito: recibido. Nos veremos en la madriguera."_ -Se oyó un chasquido, al otro lado de la línea habían apagado el intercomunicador pero, un segundo después, se volvió a abrir-. _ "Y ya hablaremos"_ -acabó la voz del coreano. 

- Eso último sonó a amenaza -opinó Eduardo, observando la cara de Lei.

- Ese... Será... -dijo Lei sin pulsar el boton. Miró a Eduardo y este le devolvió un gesto interrogativo. Después volvió a decir al intercomunicador-. No tardes, Conejo Rojo.

- ¿Y ahora donde vamos? -dijo Eduardo.

- Tenemos que llegar a un cobertizo situado en la parte trasera de la mansión -le informó Lei, mientras echaba a andar hacia una puerta trasera-. Jin me dijo que había un pequeño puerto allí.

- ¿Jin? ¿El nieto de Heihachi? -preguntó Eduardo. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no era ni el lugar ni el momento para preguntas-. Ese camino no es recomendable; conozco un camino mejor.

- ¿Cual?

- El "pequeño" puerto es mas grande de lo que aparenta -comenzó a decir Eduardo mientras descendía las escaleras de regreso a la bodega-. El cobertizo también es mas grande de lo que aparenta. La pared del fondo parece que esta pegada a la roca, sin embargo continúa. Es un almacén donde contienen todo tipo de material de contrabando. Ya sea armas, químicos, tecnología punta o lo que se te ocurra. Descubrí un túnel que conecta la bodega con ese almacén.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú todo esto?

- ¿Qué hace el nieto de Heihachi con usted?

- Esta con nosotros. Su abuelo quiere matarle y nos pidió ayuda.

- ¿Y cree que me voy a creer que son capaces de ayudarle así por que si? 

- Contigo lo he hecho -dijo Lei-. Jin es el hijo de una amiga mía, ¿por qué no iba a ayudarle?

Eduardo le observó durante un instante y pareció relajarse.

- Mis disculpas -se disculpo el hombretón-. No estoy acostumbrado a confiar en... 

- No pasa nada, chico -dijo Lei-. Las cárceles brasileñas pueden cambiar mucho a una persona. -Eduardo se quedó paralizado. Al sentir que Eduardo se paraba Lei se dio la vuelta-. Por que tú eres Eduardo Gordo, hijo del juez asesinado en Brasil hace ya unos años, ¿me equivoco?

- ¿Cómo...? -comenzó a decir.

- Todo agente de la ley en este planeta conoce tu historia, o al menos han oído hablar de ti. Y más si en sus investigaciones se han topado con el Imperio Mishima y sus relaciones con las mafias de todo el mundo. -Lei se acercó a Eduardo-. Mi nombre es Lei Wulong -le tendió la mano al joven brasileño-, no me había presentado.

- Llameme Eddy -respondió al fin Gordo.

* * *

- ¡Eres mas estúpido de lo que pensaba! -dijo Heihachi mientras apartaba de una patada la mesita que tenía en medio de la habitación. 

Se acercó a Jin que todavía no se había levantado, lo agarró de la cazadora y le levantó a pulso hasta tenerle a su altura. Aprovechando que su abuelo creía haberle atontado, Jin tomó impulso y le pegó un cabezazo en la cara. Sin embargo, su abuelo apenas se inmutó y, antes de que Jin pudiera haberse recuperado, le devolvió el mismo golpe. El joven salió despedido contra la pared, cerca de la chimenea, llevándose por medio el cubo de plata donde descansaban la escobilla y el atizador. 

- Patético. Cuatro años entrenándote y esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer -comenzó Heihachi, con el desprecio totalmente audible en su voz.

- Pues si no te gusta... -dijo Jin- ¡prueba lo que aprendí con mi madre!

Heihachi no pudo defenderse del barrido, y sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Antes de que llegara a caer, Jin le golpeó con otra patada a media vuelta, usando el impulso que había cogido con el barrido. Su abuelo salió despedido hacia la pared del fondo, pero se puso en pie con una destreza inusual en alguien de su edad. Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con una patada de Jin en la cabeza y, aunque, la intención de Jin era acompañarla de otra patada, Heihachi la detuvo y golpeó a Jin en la garganta con la mano abierta, haciéndole caer al suelo sin respiración.

- Tu madre era una mujer débil -dijo Heihachi levantando a Jin por el cuello con un brazo. Lo único que el muchacho veía, mientras trataba de llevar aire a sus pulmones, eran estrellas-, igual que lo eres tú. Pero al menos ella tenía la excusa de no ser un hombre. -Ahogado por la presa de su abuelo, Jin solo pudo balbucear algo parecido a una amenaza-. Me imaginaba que dirías eso.

Heihachi dejó caer a su nieto. Cuando se hubo levantado le propinó un revés con la mano izquierda que lo envió volando contra la cristalera del balcón. Únicamente la barandilla de mármol impidió que Jin cayera al vacío.

- ¿Creías que ese amigo pelirrojo tuyo podría salvarte a ti y a la chica?

- ¡Yo no soy su amigo! -se oyó en ese momento la voz de Hwoarang. 

Heihachi se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de bruces con un sofá. La extraordinaria velocidad y fuerza del anciano consiguieron salvarle del mueble volador, pero no de la consiguiente patada en el estómago, que el coreano continuó con una en la cabeza.

- ¡Y tú, gilipollas! -gritó en dirección a Jin-. ¡Ya estás moviendo el culo!

Jin se levantó, aunque no supo cómo, mientras intentaba recobrar la respiración. Entre la bruma vio que Hwoarang le lanzaba rápidas miradas mientras mantenía un ojo en el anciano Heihachi, que se levantaba. Mishima se abalanzó a por el coreano, pero este empujó una estantería completa encima del viejo. Sin embargo, era necesario algo mas que una montaña de libros para detener al líder del _ Mishima Zaibatsu_. Heihachi levantó el brazo en alto con la palma estirada, un golpe típico de karate que en manos de aquel maestro resultaría letal y Jin lo sabía. Viendo a su abuelo a punto de descargar uno de los golpes mas potentes que había visto en el que fue su maestro aquellos últimos cuatro años, encontró las fuerzas necesarias para saltar sobre Hwoarang en el momento justo en el que el golpe hubiera aplastado la pelirroja cabeza del coreano. Heihachi hundió la mano en el suelo de madera hasta el codo.

- ¡Joder! -exclamó Hwoarang con los ojos como platos, mirando el agujero que podría haber sido su cráneo. Después centró su atención en Jin-. ¡Quítate de encima, maldita sea! -le dijo, apartándole de un empujón. Él mismo se levantó de un salto y observó como Heihachi sacaba el puño del suelo con lentitud. El coreano tenia la esperanza de que el fallo le hubiese dolido, pero si las apariencias no engañaban, el puño estaba impoluto- ¡Kazama, levántate, joder! ¡No es hora de quedarse sin aliento! -Hwoarang tiró del brazo de Jin hasta que lo tuvo de pie, le empujó hacia las escaleras. Jin, medio mareado, no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó rodando un piso abajo-. ¡Joder, mierda, maldición! 

Viendo que Heihachi se le acercaba con velocidad, Hwoarang le lanzó lo primero que tuvo a mano. Se maldijo al darse cuenta demasiado tarde de que se trataba del arma confiscada al guardia de la armadura que llevaba. La suerte fue que la metralleta había impactado retenido a Heihachi lo suficiente como para poder salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

Cuando Hwoarang alcanzó a Jin este, a diferencia de lo que esperaba el coreano, parecía haberse recobrado un poco. Ahora su atencion se centraba mas en el dolor de costillas que en la falta de respiración.

- ¡Vamos, nena! -dijo Hwoarang echando a correr en dirección al salón de baile. Jin le siguió con paso torpe. Cuando se encontraban en medio del gran salón unos guardias Tekkenshu aparecieron por una de las puertas-. Hoy no debería haberme levantado de la cama -dijo, pero aún así se puso en guardia.

- ¡Abrid fue...! -iba a decir el oficial de ese pequeño grupo, pero la atronadora voz de Heihachi les detuvo.

- ¡No! -dijo el anciano, comenzando a andar escaleras abajo-. ¡Es mi nieto, le quiero vivo!

- Kazama -dijo Hwoarang, tirando del japonés hasta el balcón donde acababa el gran salón. Heihachi y los soldados se acercaban rápidamente-. Esto te va a doler mas a tí que a mí.

Dicho esto Hwoarang arrojó a Jin por el balcón y sin dudarlo un momento el coreano tambien se descolgó.

* * *

Lei cerró la puerta secreta tras de sí. Al fin se encontraban en el cobertizo. Estaba a oscuras, pero una claraboya en el techo dejaba pasar la luz de la luna, que permitía ver el interior de la caseta. Era una pequeña casa construida sobre el agua para guardar una barca. La lancha -a juzgar por el tamaño- estaba cubierta por una lona azul, que Eddy destapó tras dejar a Ling apoyada sobre unas cajas.

- Ayúdeme a quitar esto -dijo Gordo retirando la lona. Lei subió al interior de la lancha y ayudo a Eduardo a destapar la barcaza. Tras retirar la lona, acomodaron a Ling es su interior.

- Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

- ¿A cual de ellas? -dijo Eduardo examinando los contenedores de la lancha.

- Qué hacías aquí.

- Oh, eso -respondió examinando la nevera. Vacía-. Si conoce mi historia supongo que sabe que hace poco terminó mi condena.

- Cierto, ocho años.

- Se que la mafia brasileña contrató a alguien de fuera para cargarse a mi padre, como también se que la mafia de mi país tiene tratos con el _ Imperio Mishima_ -continuó Eddy, que había bajado de la lancha y se encontraba examinando las cajas del cobertizo-. Se sumar dos y dos, así que sabía perfectamente dónde tenía que buscar mi venganza. Después de varios días de espiar la residencia llegó a mis oídos que el nieto de Mishima había desaparecido, y pensé...

- ... que era el momento más oportuno para atacar, con los hombres de Heihachi buscando al chico, ¿cierto? -se adelantó Lei.

- Así es -dijo Eduardo. 

- Supongo que te pillaron espiando.

- Supone bien -Eddy se sentó en un arcón que acababa de cerrar.

- Déjame hacerte una pregunta, Eduardo. Y me gustaría que me respondieras con sinceridad. No haré nada al respecto... 

- No maté a mi padre, detective Wulong -respondió el brasileño, adelantándose a la pregunta-. Me declaré culpable, porque... -En ese momento Eddy fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta del cobertizo. Alguien estaba llamando. Lei se acercó a la puerta con sigilo y antes de que pudiera decir nada se oyó una voz inconfundible.

- ¡Wulong, joder, abre ya, que me congelo! -dijo el coreano. Lei abrió la puerta para encontrarse a un Hwoarang completamente empapado acompañado por Jin, que no tenia mejor aspecto.

- ¿De donde habéis salido?

- ¡De la jodida piscina del crío este! -respondió el coreano-. ¡¿Pero a que temperatura la ponéis?!

- Tampoco exageres... -comenzó a decir Jin pero la figura del corpulento brasileño le llamo la atención- Detective Wulong...

- Es Eduardo Gordo -respondio Lei, señalando a su acompañante-. Me ha ayudado a salir así que viene con nosotros.

- Nunca aprenderás, Wulong -dijo Hwoarang, mirando al brasileño de arriba a abajo-. ¡No puedes ir ayudando a todos los presos con pintas raras que te encuentras! -Eddy miró a Hwoarang y simplemente enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Habéis encontrado a Ling? -preguntó Jin.

- Por supuesto -dijo Lei-. Ahora mismo esta drogada, durmiendo en la barca. Huiremos en ella...

- Pues espero que alguien de vosotros sepa manejarla, por que...

- Yo se -dijo Eddy-. Larguémonos de aquí cuanto antes.

- Por mi de acuerdo -concluyó Hwoarang. Antes de que Jin montara en la lancha, Hwoarang le llamó la atención tirándole de un brazo-. No pienses que he hecho todo esto por ti, Kazama. Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente y vamos a arreglarlo en cuanto tengamos un momento de respiro, ¿estamos? -Su voz sonaba completamente seria.

Jin miró al coreano a los ojos, y no pudo evitar que la decepción quedara patente en su rostro. Un momento después, asintió con gesto triste.

- Lo se, Hwoarang -respondió el japonés.

- No lo olvides -le dijo este-. Y ahora arribita y déjame sitio al lado de la nevera -añadió dando un salto para subir.

- Esta vacía -concluyó Eddy mientras arrancaba los motores y esperaba a que Lei abriera los portones para salir.

- Pues ya sabes donde vamos -dijo finalmente-. Esto es una nevera y debe estar llena.

**Volver**


	8. Round 7

**Round 7: **

**Vacaciones**

  
  
La potente lancha dejo atrás rápidamente la mansión Mishima. El ruido de los _Tekkenshu_, las alarmas y los disparos quedaron como un murmullo similar al del viento, que quedaba oculto con el rugido de los dos motores de la barcaza. 

- ¿Dónde has aprendido a manejar...? -comenzó a preguntar Lei. Eddy le miro esperando que acabase la pregunta-. Déjalo.

- Bueno -comenzó a decir Hwoarang, que ya se había desecho de la armadura _ Tekkenshu_-, antes de que el coreano del pelo rojo se congele vivo, hará la pregunta que todos tienen en mente: ¿y ahora qué? 

- No se... -respondió Lei.

- ¡Algo tendremos que hacer! En cuanto pisemos tierra estos ya habrán preparado una busca y captura de nuestras lindas cabecitas y, que queréis que os diga, pero la mía es demasiado apreciada mundialmente como para perderla.

- Creo que a mas de uno se le iría un buen dolor de cabeza si eso sucediera -respondió Lei riendo.

- Gracias por expresar tus sentimientos con el grupo, Wulong, ya puedes sentarte.

- El pelirrojo tiene razón -comenzó a decir Eddy-. Si todo lo que el detective Wulong me ha contado es cierto no podéis quedaros aquí. Ninguno de nosotros puede.

- Cierto, debemos pensar que hacer con vosotros -dijo Lei.

- También le incluyo, Wulong -añadió el brasileño-. A usted, a mi y a la chica. A mi me buscarán seguramente para que no diga lo que he visto, a usted por esconder a un fugado y a la chica por conocer mas de lo que debe.

- Sin añadir que _tu_ coche se ha quedado en las puertas de la mansión -apuntó Hwoarang.

- ¡Maldición! -Lei dió un respingo-. ¡Es cierto! ¡Tenemos que volver!

- Seguramente sea demasiado tarde, Wulong. -Eddy se acercó a una tranquila playa y apagó el motor para poder hablar con tranquilidad-. Ya le habrán encontrado. Incluso sus compañeros le estarán buscando a estas horas.

- Tenéis razón -Lei se echó las manos a la cabeza-. ¿Cómo habré podido tener un desliz así?

- La vejez, Wulong, la vejez. Te dije que si me deshacía de él... -dijo Hwoarang, lavándose las manos.

- Y todo esto por mi culpa... -dijo Jin desde su asiento, atrás del todo-. Os he metido yo en todo este follón, lo siento.

- Ya esta el niño bonito haciéndose el mártir.

- ¡No, Hwoarang! -dijo Jin-. Esta vez hablo completamente en serio. Habéis perdido demasiado por ayudarme. Nunca tendría que haber acudido a ti.

- Aunque resulta ciertamente tentador, debo decir que la cosa no hubiera solucionado nada -dijo Hwoarang.

- Cierto -dijo Lei-. Si hubieras huido tu solo, muy posiblemente también hubieran raptado a Ling. Y en el caso de que hubieras aceptado tu sacrificio por la libertad de la chica, ¿crees de veras que la hubieran dejado salir viva? Y si lo hubieran hecho, ¿se perdonaría a si misma por ser culpable de tu muerte?

- No sería culpa suya.

- Eso no sería lo que pensase ella. Conozco bien estos casos. Nadie puede vivir con el peso de una muerte en las espaldas. -Jin agachó la cabeza. Lei tenía la certeza de que la causa era, además de lo que estaban hablando, muy posiblemente que él sentía el peso de una muerte en su espalda.

- ¡Yo no me refería a eso! -se apresuró a decir Hwoarang, visiblemente incómodo-. La cosa no cambiaria por que si me entero de que Heihachi te va a matar sin acabar lo nuestro decentemente, iba y le decía cuatro cosas hasta hacerle cambiar de opinión. Hasta que no te derrote no puedes morirte, Kazama. 

- Hwoarang...

- Tenlo siempre presente -añadió el coreano, y a todas luces lo hacía en serio.

- Bueno, volviendo al tema que nos tenia reunidos -dijo Eddy-. Creo que tengo una idea.

- Dispara.

- Bueno, pensaba volver a Brasil si salía de esta. Viendo que lo mejor que podéis hacer es salir del país, os ofrezco la oportunidad de hacerlo. Tengo un avión a mi disposición, puedo dejaros donde sea.

- No se... -dijo Lei.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer -volvió a decir Eduardo con una sonrisa. 

- ¡Déjalo Lei! -dijo Hwoarang- Si se empeña, tendremos que ir, ¡que disgusto! -dijo Hwoarang fingiendo-. No creo que tengamos muchas opciones, de todas formas.

Lei acabó asintiendo a regañadientes.

- Bueno, pero ¿qué hacemos con Ling? -dijo Jin.

- Eso -comenzó a decir Ling con los ojos aún cerrados-, ¿qué vais a hacer conmigo?

- Tirarte al agua atada a una roca -dijo Hwoarang como si tal cosa. Ling abrió los ojos y crucificó al coreano con la mirada, ante la pasividad de su contrincante.

- No podéis dejarme aquí. -La muchacha se levantó después con esfuerzo. Estaba mareada y veía medio borroso.

- ¿Nos has oído, Ling? -preguntó Jin.

- Casi todo. -Ling intentó incorporarse pero el balanceo de la barca se lo impidió-. Se que puedo ser un estorbo, pero aquí no tengo a nadie. Mis padres no están, la única que viene a mi casa es mi ama de llaves, y eso por las mañanas. ¿Creéis que esa mujer podrá defenderme de la furia de los _Tekkenshu_?

- ¿Dónde están tus padres?

- De gira por Europa. No se de ellos desde hace un mes -dijo apenada-. Solo llaman cada quince días para ver si sigo viva y ya está...

- Doy gracias a la Academia... -añadió Hwoarang con el guante de la armadura como si fuera la preciada estatuilla.

- ¡Es cierto, idiota! -dijo Ling con lágrimas en los ojos. Intentó continuar pero no pudo y se giró hacia el mar para que no la vieran llorar. Todos miraron hacia otro lado, incluso Hwoarang estaba incómodo.

- Me alegro que estés de nuevo con nosotros, Ling -dijo Jin posando su recia mano el el frágil hombro de la china. Sin embargo esta no se giró.

- Oh, que bonito -concluyó Hwoarang.

* * *

- El destino gira en circulos -dijo Hwoarang con voz casual al divisar el puerto deportivo, pero a nadie le pasó inadvertido el comentario. Con sumo cuidado, Eddy acercó la barca al puerto y echó amarras.

- Bueno, esto es lo que vamos a hacer -comenzó a decir Lei-: Tenemos que ir a por nuestros pasaportes para salir del país y, por supuesto, algo de ropa.

- El mío estará en mi mochila, en casa. Si es que aún tengo casa -dijo Hwoarang-. ¿Dejaste mi mochila en mi casa, no, Kazama?

- Si -respondió el aludido-. Dentro estaba la mía.

- ¡Genial! Ahora mismo los _Tekkenshu_ se estaran peleando por tener mi foto...

- Yo tengo que ir a la comisaría, vosotros id a la casa de Hwoarang a ver si sacáis algo -les indicó al coreano y a Eddy-, y Jin, acompaña a Ling a su casa. Dime la dirección y os pasare a buscar con mi... con un coche.

- De acuerdo. Vamos, Piercing -le dijo Hwoarang a Eddy-. Dejé la moto por aquí...

* * *

El aparcamiento de la comisaría de policía estaba casi vacío. La única persona que estaba allí no buscaba precisamente su coche, aunque se quedase quieto cuando llegó a él, esperando. Era madrugada y el sol comenzaba a aparecer por el firmamento, y la poca luz del astro que atravesaba los grandes edificios se hacía sentir tímidamente por las ventanillas que se asomaban a la calle.

- Chst... -dijo la voz que esperaba detrás suyo-. Lee, detrás tuyo.

- ¿Que demonios haces, Lei? -dijo Lee, el ayudante de Lei-. Estoy poniendo en peligro mi placa con esta tontería.

- No es ninguna tontería -dijo Lei acercándose a su ayudante a hurtadillas-. He tenido un problema y necesito un par de cosillas.

- No puedo contar las veces que te he sacado de apuros, Lei -dijo Lee riendo y buscando en su bolsillo-. La primera es mi coche, ¿cierto?

- Si, gracias -dijo el detective cogiendo las llaves y metiendose en el coche-. Le dejaré en el aeropuerto, en el sitio de siempre. La segunda es que necesito que me cubras. Esta vez parecerá que he metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero creéme, tenía razones para hacerlo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Lee.

- ¿Recuerdas la desaparición del nieto de Mishima, y el macarra que lo raptó? -dijo Lei y entonces fue él el que buscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta-. Nada es lo que aparenta. El abuelo había raptado a una amiga de su nieto y el macarra le ayudó. Se conocían. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es lo que te doy en esta lista, además, si consigues registrar el cobertizo de Mishima como te digo en el papel descubrirás cosas muy interesantes...

- Todo esto me supera -dijo Lee echando un vistazo al papel-. Pero confío en ti, Wulong. Siempre dices la verdad, ¿dónde vas? ¿Vas a tardar mucho?

- Voy a ayudar a estos chicos a escapar, estaré el tiempo que me consigas hasta que pueda pisar de nuevo en Hong Kong. -Lei arrancó el coche-. Confío en ti, amigo mío.

- Estate tranquilo, como siempre.

- Gracias. -Lei cerró la ventanilla y desapareció del parking.

* * *

- ¡Me han robado la guitarra! -dijo Hwoarang al cabo de un rato de registrar la casa.

- Tranquilizate, chico. Es lo _mejor_ que esos tipos te pueden hacer.

- ¡No me llames _chico_, Piercing! ¡Mi nombre es Hwoarang! O mejor, no me llames de ninguna manera si no quieres que te responda de malos modos... 

- ¿Te quieres tranquilizar? Es solo una guitarra...

- No es _solo_ una guitarra, es _mi_ guitarra. ¡Me la compré con la mierda de sueldo del taller! Trabajo honrado, ¡ja! ¡Mira para lo que sirve! -siguió gritando el muchacho, que le pegó una patada a un altavoz ya destrozado-. De todas las cosas de esta casa solo tenía aprecio a dos de ellas: mi guitarra y la...

Hwoarang se quedó quieto, mirando con cara de pánico alrededor suyo. 

- Nononononono... -murmuró.

Sus ojos rasgados se posaron en la televisión caída en el suelo y sus piernas les siguieron; se arrodilló y comenzó a buscar con aire obsesivo entre los restos de lo que había sido una televisión y quizás una mesita de té. 

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! -acabó gritando, con más furia que antes, mientras se dejaba caer con aire derrotado al suelo-. ¡No está! Voy a matar a alguien...

- ¿Qué has perdido ahora?

- Una foto -dijo el joven. A su compañero le sorprendió la tristeza en su voz.

- ¿Una foto?

- Si, una puta foto, Piercing -repitió Hwoarang, poniéndose de pie. Le pegó una patada a una mesa, dando a entender que no quería seguir hablando del tema.

- Mi nombre es Eddy -le dijo el brasileño.

- Bien por ti -le contestó el otro de muy malos modos.

- Todo delicadeza -murmuró Eddy-. Bueno, al menos creo que he encontrado vuestras mochilas -dijo, retirando los escombros que habían caído sobre una raída mochila de cuero, inflada por el contenido-. ¿Son estas?

- Si -respondió Hwoarang. Abrió la bolsa, sacó la mochila de Jin y su propio y grasiento mono de trabajo; echó dentro la poca ropa que se había preparado y le lanzó la bolsa de Jin a Eddy-. Lleva tu la de Kazama. Ya podemos irnos.

Cuando salieron, Hwoarang cerró la puerta tras de si y guardó las llaves, aunque por el estado de la puerta no impedía el paso. De todas formas, el contenido de la casa era una completa perdida. Bajaron a la calle y no tuvieron que esperar demasiado a que Lei llegara junto a ellos conduciendo un _ Chrysler Voyager_ plateado.

- ¿Dónde les llevo? -dijo al llegar junto a ellos.

- Cállate -dijo Hwoarang introduciéndose en el coche y cerrando la puerta de un portazo sordo.

- ¿Que te ocurre?

- Me han robado. Y no puedo pegar a nadie para arreglarlo.

- Eres todo corazón -dijo Eddy.

- Eso me recuerda que tengo algo tuyo. -Hwoarang levantó ligeramente la cabeza.

- ¿El que? -dijo. Lei buscó en la chaqueta y, tras pelearse con el diminuto bolsillo interior, sacó el marco con la foto de Hwoarang y Baek Doo San.

- Esto -dijo-. Lo encontré cuando pasé a tu casa mientras los _Tekkenshu_ la registraban.

- Por todos los... -murmuró el coreano.

Hwoarang tomó el marco casi con reverencia, como si se tratase de una reliquia sagrada. La actitud del muchacho sorprendió a Eddy, que no le perdía de vista, pero no a Lei. El coreano desmontó el marco y tomó la foto con dedos temblorosos.

- Gracias -dijo Hwoarang, sin ningún atisvo de sarcasmo. Lei solo asintió. El muchacho no parecía el mismo, se veía a la legua cuanto había llegado a respetar a Baek-. ¿Tienes esta otra? -le preguntó el joven. Detrás de la famosa foto había otra, con un Lei mucho más joven, sonriente, al lado de un Baek Doo San que le devolvía el gesto.

- Si, la tengo -asintió Lei. Hwoarang también asintió y se ocupó de guardar ambas fotos a buen recaudo.

- Te debo una, Wulong -dijo el coreano.

- Serán dos -respondió el policía- cuando veas lo que hay en el maletero. 

- ¡¿Pillaste también la guitarra?! -preguntó el muchacho. Lei solo asintió, sonriente, mientras ponía el marcha el motor-. Ya te podías haber estirado y haber sacado la televisión... o la colección de compac de _ Aerosmith_... o...

- Solo tengo dos manos, ¿sabes? -le dijo el detective.

- Gracias, Lei -repitió Hwoarang.

**Volver**


	9. Round 8

**Round 8: **

** ¿Vacaciones?**

- ¿Un avión privado? -dijo Hwoarang, entrando en el avion de Eddy con su poco equipaje en la mano-. Me siento como un _VIP_.

- No me imagine que tuvieras un avion privado -dijo Lei, mirando a su alrededor. El avión era pequeño, pero jujoso, con televisores individuales y casi un metro de separación entre asientos. 

- Tranquilo, señor Wulong -dijo Eddy-. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

- Yo lo unico que quiero es dormir un poco -dijo Jin. Llevaba casi treinta horas sin pegar ojo y eso se le notaba en la cara.

- ¿Quieres dormir con lo que nos rodea? -dijo Hwoarang, admirando el mueble bar-. Bueno, tu estás acostumbrado, después de todo... -Jin no contestó.

Se sentaron en sus asientros tras asegurar el equipaje de mano en su sitio, la guitarra de Hwoarang como si fuera un pasagero más. El avión tenia dos columnas de asientos, la de la izquierda constaban únicamente de un asiento por fila mientras que la de la derecha tenia dos.

- ¿Algún destino en mente, señores pasajeros? -preguntó Eddy-. Yo tenía planeado aterrizar en Fiji para repostar y partir a Brasil, si no tenéis inconveniente, desde allí podréis tomar un avión donde queráis...

- O podríamos si tuvieramos dinero para pagarlo, claro -dijo Hwoarang.

- Yo os proporcionaré el dinero -dijo Eddy con decisión-. Una vez lleguemos allí solo tenéis que encontrar pasaje, yo os lo pagaré.

- Pero, Eduardo... -comenzó a protestar Lei.

- Pero, nada -se adelantó Eddy-. Me ayudásteis y yo os ayudo, eso es todo. ¿De acuerdo?

- Está... Me parece bien -dijo Lei con una sonrisa. El brasileño asintió.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Donde estan esas guapas azafatas brasileñas? -preguntó Hwoarang echando un vistazo a todo el avión.

- No hay azafatas -dijo Eddy-. Ni mas tripulacion que el piloto y el copiloto.

- ¿Y eso?

- Cuanta menos gente a tu alrededor menos podran traicionarte -dijo Eddy pasando a la cabina del piloto.

- Un poco paranoico, ¿no? -dijo Hwoarang a Lei, sentado delante suyo-. ¿De donde lo has sacado?

* * *

Tal y como había dicho Eddy, solo se realizó una parada, las islas Fiji. El viaje hasta la capital de las islas se hizo bastante corto, pues la mayoría del pasaje se rindió al sueño. El avión aterrizó en una pista del aeropuerto, tras unos pocos problemas. Al estar en remodelacion el aerodromo, tanto aviones privados como publicos usaban el aeropuerto principal. Cuando el jet se detuvo, Eddy apareció de nuevo en la zona de pasajeros.

- Hemos llegado -anunció con voz potente, sacando a todos del sueño-. Desde aquí encontraréis pasaje para cualquier sitio. Fiji es un destino turístico, llegan aviones de todo el mundo. En cuanto encontréis pasaje, me lo decís y listo.

- De acuerdo. Chicos, coged vuestras cosas -dijo Lei, levantándose de su asiento. Sus compañeros se apresuraron a recoger el poco equipaje que llevaban-. Has sido muy amable, Eduardo. Gracias.

- No hay por qué darlas, detective. -Eddy volvió a desaparecer en la cabina del piloto.

* * *

Los cuatro entraron en el aeropuerto de la capital de Fiji, atestado de gente a pesar de la remodelación de las pistas... o quizá por eso mismo, ya que había muchos vuelos retrasados.

- ¿Alguna idea de dónde ir? -preguntó Lei.

- Hawaii -respondió Hwoarang inmediatamente-. Calor, playas, surf y chicas guapas...

- Y volcanes y tormentas tropicales -añadió Ling.

- Y chicas guapas. Llenas de curvas, no como... -replicó Hwoarang, mirando a la chica de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Qué has querido decir?

- Que hasta mi guitarra tiene más curvas que...

- Vale ya, vosotros dos -dijo Wulong, antes de que la cosa se pusiese fea-. ¿Alguien tiene una idea de verdad?

- ¿Qué tenía de malo Hawaii?

- Japón -dijo Jin de repente.

- No seas gilipollas, Kazama. ¿Recorremos medio mundo para volver sobre nuestros pasos? -dijo Hwoarang, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Además, será el primer lugar donde mire el viejo...

- Tiene razón, Jin -dijo Lei-. No creo que Japón sea muy buena idea.

- Hawaii uno, Japón cero. Voy ganando, Kazama. Tengo hambre -dijo Hwoarang de repente-. ¿Y si lo decidimos mientras papeamos?

- Te has comido todas las bolsas de frutos secos del avión -dijo Jin.

- Es que, a diferencia de algunos, no me sobra carne ni el dinero, asi que no tengo por que contenerme. ¿Y bien? -dijo con tono impaciente.

- Lo cierto es que yo también tengo hambre -informó Lei. Al final, el resto acabó admitiendo que también tenían ganas de tomar algo-. Deberíamos avisar a Eduardo, igual a él también le apetece comer algo...

- Lo que quieres es que pague él -dijo Hwoarang. Lei le miró frunciendo el ceño, pero el coreano hizo caso omiso-. ¿Y donde papeamos? 

- Hay que tener cuidado con lo que comemos -dijo Ling-. No sabemos que nos pueden poner.

- Y lo dice una china.

- Perdona -contestó Ling poniendo los brazos en jarra-, ¿que tiene de malo la comida china?

- Que es de China -respondió Hwoarang con indiferencia.

- ¡¿Y que tienen de malo China?!

- Que esta llena de chinos.

- ¡Y Corea de coreanos!

- Por eso es tan buen país -replicó Hwoarang como si tal cosa. Nadie salvo Ling pudo reprimir una sonrisa-. Pero yo me estaba refiriendo a la _comida_ china -apuntó el joven acompañando a la palabra "comida" con un gesto de comillas con los dedos-. ¿O no has oído esa leyenda urbana del dedo en los fideos?

- Muy bien, llega el momento de la retirada. Voy a avisar a Eduardo. Elegid vosotros dónde vais a comer, ya os encontraremos. ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Lei, desapareciendo-. ¡No hagáis tonterías!

- ¡Si, papá! -gritó Hwoarang viendo como desaparecía-. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os apetece comer, niños?

- Me da igual -dijo Jin con aire cansado. 

- Algo que no tenga mucha grasa -propuso Ling.

- Ok. Busquemos una pastelería. 

- ¡Eres un grosero!

- Gracias. 

Jin dejó que se peleasen, apenas podía oírles. Se notaba pesado, no había dormido lo suficiente en el avión y además le dolía todo el cuerpo. Cada paso que daba le costaba un pequeño triunfo y las disputas tontas entre Hwoarang y Ling no ayudaban demasiado a aliviar todo aquello. La pelea contra su abuelo había sido corta, pero muy dura. Sentía una extraña quemazón en el hombro izquierdo y aún le dolía el pecho al respirar profundamente. Al principio creía tener rota alguna costilla, pero por suerte había descubierto que solo era el golpe; esperaba que se le pasase en un par de días.

Heihachi Mishima era un oponente peligroso, ninguno de sus golpes era débil, todos estaban pensados, ideados, para hacer daño, para matar. Pero lo peor no habían sido los golpes. Lo peor habían sido sus palabras, porque todo lo que su abuelo le había dicho...   
Era cierto que quería destruir a Toshin, quería vengarse por la muerte de su madre, por todo el sufrimiento. ¿No había sido eso para lo que había entrenado durante cuatro largos años? Y ahora que lo tenía a mano...

Un codazo de Hwoarang le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Mira eso, Kazama -le dijo el coreano, señalando con la cabeza hacia delante. Una mujer pelirroja vestida de azafata se alejaba contoneándose y mirándoles por encima del hombro; Jin alcanzó a ver cómo les guiñaba un ojo-. Acaba de sugerirnos un restaurante irlandés en el ala-B. Me hubiera gustado que me sugiriera otra cosa... 

- Necesitas una ducha fría -intervino Ling.

- Si es con ella, encantado -dijo Hwoarang con aquella media sonrisa, sin perder a la pelirroja de vista.

* * * 

Lei volvió sobre sus pasos, salió del edificio de la terminal del aeropuerto y regresó a las pistas, donde distinguió sin dificultad el avión de Eddy a pocos metros de donde se habían separado. Había un camión cisterna al lado del jet que hacía un gran estruendo mientras bombeaba el combustible hacia el avión.

Mientras se acercaba, el camión retiró la manguera y se puso en marcha, de manera que Lei tuvo que detenerse para dejar pasar al camión de combustible. Cuando se disponia a continuar, medio mareado por el fuerte olor del queroseno, se detuvo en seco al ver una figura que se deslizaba al interior del avión.

No estaba seguro, pero no parecía ser uno de los hombres de Eddy. Ningún miembro de la tripulación entraría en el avión a hurtadillas, medio en las sombras, y con toda la pinta de querer pasar desapercibido.

Y mucho menos con traje de combate, pasamontañas y armado.

Lei echó a correr hacia las escaleras a toda prisa. El uniforme del individuo no era el de un Tekkenshu, no llevaba la armadura de esos soldados. Los pantalones eran anchos y de camuflaje de ciudad, blancos con manchas grises y negras. Pero era evidente que no habia entrado con buenas intenciones.

Antes de llegar a los últimos escalones pudo oír algo que confirmó definitivamente sus sospechas.

- ¿Quién...? -era la voz de Eddy, que fue ahogada seguramente por un puñetazo en el estómago. O al menos eso esperaba. Lei pudo escuchar el sonido de la trifulca. Cuando llegó al marco de la puerta pudo ver a un hombre moreno tirado en el suelo, posiblemente de la tripulación de Eddy. No tenia tiempo para comprobar su estado.

- ¡Quieto! -gritó Lei desenfundando el arma rápidamente y saliendo al pasillo del avion. No le había dado tiempo a hacerse una idea de la situación cuando una fugaz patada le desarmó. El puñetazo que vino a continuación tampoco lo tenía previsto, así como la fuerza del golpe.

Lei salió despedido por el pasillo hasta caer encima del mueble bar del avión, diseminando por el suelo multitud de botellitas de alcohol. Su atacante no esperó un minuto y le agarró de una pierna para lanzarle hacia el otro extremo del pasillo. Una vez hecho esto, y siempre antes de que Lei pudiera reaccionar, el sujeto volvió a levantarle, esta vez de la pechera de la chaqueta. El policía abrió los ojos para observar lo poco que veía del rostro de su atacante. Unos ojos pálidos enmarcados en una piel amarillenta, pero aún así, supo que, bajo aquel pasamontañas, el sujeto estaba sonriendo. 

- Wulong... -dijo su atacante entre dientes. La voz sonó familiar a oídos del detective, pero no pudo concretar de qué. Y tampoco era el momento. 

Sujetándose del portaequipajes del techo, el policía uso ambas piernas para empujar a su atacante contra la pared del fondo, cosa que consiguió. El sujeto se levantó de un salto fluido, aunque no pudo defenderse de la serie de rápidos ataques del detective. Lei golpeó a su contrario hasta que este reculó hasta la puerta de la cabina, y una vez allí, el policía decidió terminar aquella lluvia de golpes con una poderosa patada en la cabeza.

Su enemigo la recibió sin parpadear siquiera. 

No dio tiempo a que Lei se preguntase qué había fallado, aquel soldado le pegó un puñetazo en el pecho. La potencia del golpe hizo que Lei saliera otra vez disparado contra la parte posterior del jet.

El golpe habia sido muy poderoso. Demasiado poderoso. Le resultaba imposible levantarse. A Lei le dolía el pecho como si tuviera fuego en los pulmones, ¿tendría algo roto? No le extrañaría. Unicamente pudo alzar la cabeza para ver como su atacante desenfundaba su arma.

- Adios, _supercop_ -dijo el sujeto con sorna.

* * * 

- ¿No ibamos al Ala-B? -dijo Ling observando como Hwoarang se dirigía directo a una pastelería-. Esa señorita dijo... -siguió, aunque dudaba si llamarla 'señorita' era una buena opción.

- ¿Qué importa lo que dijera? -dijo Hwoarang observando con detenimiento un cartel en la puerta del establecimiento-. Lo cierto es que me preocupaban otras cosas mientras hablaba con ella. Eso de ahí tiene buena pinta.

- Que grosero.

- ¿Que he hecho ahora?

- No seas cruel, Hwoarang -dijo Jin apartandose del escaparate-. Vámonos a otro sitio.

- ¿Kazama Jin? -dijo una voz a espaldas del grupo.

Cuando se giraron se encontraron con los ojos azules de una mujer rubia. No era demasiado alta, pero su cuerpo estilizado y la seguridad de su porte le hacían ganar más centimetros de los que realmente tenía. Vestía un traje ajustado y oscuro, lo que le daba una apariencia mucho más delgada. Su mirada era fría como el hielo, sin signos de emoción, igual que su rostro.

- ¿Quien quiere saberlo? -dijo Jin poniéndose en guardia. Podía adivinarlo.

- Mishima Heihachi -dijo únicamente la mujer. Era lo que Jin esperaba.

- Que cambiado esta el abuelito -murmuro Hwoarang contemplando con descaro la escultural figura de la mujer.

- He venido a recogerle y llevarle de vuelta a Hong Kong -dijo la mujer dirigiendose al japonés y, antes de que este respondiera, añadió con gesto frío-: Niegate y tus amigos lo pagarán.

En ese momento se oyó un silbido y algo pasó rozando la oreja derecha de Ling, impactando contra la pared del fondo. La chica se abrazó asustada al brazo de Hwoarang.

- ¡¿Que haces, niña?! -dijo Hwoarang.

Jin se sorprendió cuando el coreano no anadió ningún comentario más, pero al girarse se dio cuenta de dónde miraba Hwoarang. Su vista siguió a la de su compañero, posándose en la pared del fondo. Un agujero.

Un agujero de bala. Había un francotirador.

Sus amigos volvían a estar en peligro por su culpa. La vista del japonés se posó en la mujer rubia, cuyo rostro no transmitía nada. Ni siquiera se había movido.

- ¿Y bien? -dijo ella. Su inglés tenía un marcado acento irlandés-. ¿Tendré que disparar a alguien para que me sigas? -preguntó, con aire cansado.

Jin dudó. ¿Qué derecho tenía a seguir poniendo en peligro...

- ¡¡¡Una bomba!!! -oyó que alguien gritaba-. ¡¡Socorro!!

Para su sorpresa, había sido Hwoarang, y, cuando Jin vio la reacción de la gente que les rodeaba, comprendió por qué. El grito a pleno pulmón del coreano provocó que los viandantes y pasajeros que ocupaban aquel ala del aeropuerto comenzasen a gritar, chillar y correr en todas direcciones. En definitiva, provocó un pequeño caos.

El posible francotirador no encontraría blanco seguro entre aquella maraña de brazos y gente. Jin sonrió cuando aquella mujer rubia soltó una sonora maldición mientras miraba algo confundida a su alrededor.

- ¡Quédate ahí! -oyó que gritaba Hwoarang a Ling, empujándola al suelo. Después notó que una melena pelirroja pasaba detrás de la mujer rubia, en dirección donde, por lógica, había venido el disparo. 

- ¡Hwoarang! -gritó Jin-. ¡¡No te muevas!!

- ¡A la mierda! ¡Nadie me dispara y se queda tan tranquilo!

Y le perdió de vista. Jin respopló.

- ¡Maldita sea! -el japones volvió a encarar a la mujer rubia, debía aprovechar la confusion.

Como Jin habia previsto, los planes de su contrincante se habían echado a perder tras la actuacion de Hwoarang. La gente corría de un lado para otro entorpeciendo su avance, y la policía del aeropuerto no tardaría en llegar. Claro, que el japonés no estaba dispuesto a esperar tanto. Cuando la mujer apartó con furia a un viandante, Jin aprovechó el descuido para echarse encima de ella. 

* * *

- Aquí se acaba tu carrera, Wulong -dijo el soldado mientras se acercaba al yaciente Lei con el arma levantada. El policía intentó una vez mas incorporarse pero fue inutil. Todo lo que consiguió fue una punzda en el pulmón y un gemido, y...

Su pistola.

Como todo buen policía tenía otro arma sujeta a la pierna, pero necesitaba la oportunidad de alcanzarla. Giró sobre si mismo intentando ver algo o ganar algo de tiempo.

El soldado se le acercaba lentamente, cuando una sombra apareció detrás suyo. Era Eddy, que había conseguido levantarse y había golpeado al soldado, aunque con igual fortuna que Lei en una ocasión anterior. Aquel sujeto ni se había inmutado.

El soldado gruñó con desdén y le propinó a Eddy un potente revés que le envió de nuevo al suelo. Acto seguido, apuntó con la pistola a Eduardo.

Lei vió su oportunidad. Desenfundó su pequeño revólver de la funda oculta en su pantalón y apuntó al soldado.

- ¡Quieto! -gritó Lei. 

El soldado le miró con frialdad. Se quedaron un momento mirandose, hasta que aquel misterioso sujeto empezó a levantar los brazos con lentitud. Lei relajó ligeramente su postura, al ver que se rendía... y el soldado creyó que le había engañado. Con un movimiento, intentó apuntar al policía, pero este estaba preparado. 

Necesitó todo el cargador para poder derribarlo al suelo. Cuando el arma quedó descargada, Lei se dejó caer con pesadez. Aún le ardía el pecho del golpe y el corazón le latía muy deprisa. Nunca le había gustado disparar; el mote de "supercop" no era debido a la cantidad de muertes que llevaba a su espalda, precisamente. 

Sintió a Eddy que se le acercaba. Se reincorporó con la ayuda del brasileño, que le ayudó a sentarse en un sillón. 

- _Obrigado, senhor_ -dijo Eddy con voz ronca. A juzgar por el gesto, Gordo tambien habia sufrido los golpes de aquel extraño soldado-. Le debo la vida. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Lei asintió sin saber realmente lo que hacía. Aún sujetaba el arma descargada en la mano. La miraba extrañado. No era propio de él.

- ¡Detective! -El tono asustado en la voz del hombretón sacó al policía de su ensimismamiento-. ¿Donde esta el tipo?

- ¡¿Qué?! -preguntó Lei levantándose. Y se quedó helado al descubrir que el cadáver no estaba; ni siquiera había manchas de sangre. 

Era imposible, juraría haberle disparado todo el cargador, juraría que no había fallado. Siete balas, ningún ser humano podía aguantarlo como si nada, ni siquiera con protección.

- ¡Los chicos! -exclamó Lei de repente, mirando la puerta-. ¡Si saben donde estamos nosotros también habrán ido a por ellos!

- ¡Vamos! -dijo Eddy apresurado. Pero Lei le detuvo.

- No, Eduardo. Quédate aqui y atiende al piloto... por si vuelven. -Eddy asintió.

* * *

La fuerza con la que Jin lanzaba sus golpes no servía de nada, la mujer los esquivaba con agilidad y velocidad. Era tan escurridiza como una serpiente de agua, pero tampoco devolvía los golpes para no arriesgarse a bajar sus defensas y a recibir un golpe del enfurecido japonés. Porque Jin estaba furioso, no solo por sus fallos, sino por toda la situación: por tener a sus compañeros en peligro, por el francotirador, porque Hwoarang hacía lo que le daba la gana... Con estos sentimientos el muchacho lanzó una rápida patada que su contrincante no pudo esquivar, pero si bloquear con ambas manos. Tirando de la pierna, desiquilibró al japonés.

Fue entonces cuando aquella mujer comenzó su contraataque. Golpes rápidos y directos a puntos a articulaciones y puntos vitales. Jin se vio incapaz de esquivarlos todos, solo detenía los que podía y aguantaba el resto. No pudo evitar empezar a recular; su contrincante no dejaba de atacar, las articulaciones ya le ardían de los continuos golpes. Aunque la mujer no usaba mucha fuerza, lo hacía para ganar velocidad y no dejar un respiro al japonés, y lo hacía bien. Seguramente su abuelo la había seleccionado especialmente para cazarle, conociendo todos los puntos débiles de Jin.

El joven japonés estaba cansado de defenderse. Si continuaba así, la asesina acabaría derrotándolo si no por k.o., por cansancio. No había luchado jamás contra alguien tan rápido (y había considerado rápido a Hwoarang cuatro años atrás, cuando se enfrentaron), pero habría una manera de contraatacar.

Jin esperó a que su contrincante lanzase un golpe más fuerte que el resto. Fue un poderoso puñetazo directo al esternón. Jin aguantó el golpe haciendo alarde de resistencia y aprovechó el momento para lanzar a su vez un fuerte derechazo a su contrincante. La mujer salió despedida hacia atrás, pero antes de tocar el suelo dió una voltereta en el aire y cayó de pie.

Ella se le quedó mirando mientras se incorporaba. De repente Jin se sintió demasiado cansado. Al ver el frío gesto de la mujer, se dio cuenta de la diferencia entre los dos. Mientras ella sólo tenía una brecha en una ceja, que se limpió con desdén, él no dejaba de jadear, estaba agotado, magullado y comenzaba a percibir de nuevo aquella incómoda quemazón en el brazo izquierdo. 

Pero no todo estaba perdido. Iba a ganar aquella batalla.

Inspiró profundamente y volvió a colocarse en guardia. Con un gesto de la cabeza invitó a la mujer a recomenzar el combate. Ella simplemente se lamió la sangre que se habia limpiado con el dedo y se puso en guardia.

- Tan tozudo como idiota -le dijo la mujer-. Te ofrecí perdón, luego no pidas clemencia.

Viendo la actitud de la mujer, Jin decidió atacar primero. Se avalanzó con un izquierdazo rapido que la mujer tuvo que parar, sin embargo no era un solo golpe. Lo combinó con una serie de golpes cortos que lanzó a toda la velocidad de que fue capaz. Ahora era la asesina quien no podía parar los puños. Intentaba hacer lo que podía pero la combinación de Jin lo tenía todo: estilo, velocidad y potencia.

Sin embargo, la mujer le devolvió la moneda. Esquivando un golpe más fuerte que el resto, aprovechó para golpearle con el antebrazo en la nuca y usar una patada para tirarle al suelo. Una vez allí le agarró del brazo izquierdo y se lo retorció hacia la espalda.

- ¡Jin! -dijo Ling, levántandose asustada del lugar donde le había ordenado Hwoarang que permaneciese. Jin la detuvo con la mirada; no podía arriesgarse a recibir un tiro del francotirador.

- ¡Ríndete ahora y podrás volver a tu casa entero! -dijo la asesina al oído del japonés, a quien el dolor impedía todo movimiento. 

Pero volvió a respirar profundamente y, concentrandose únicamente en su dolorido brazo izquierdo, comenzó a oponerse a la fuerza de la mujer. Sintió aún más el ardor en el brazo pero poco a poco conseguia deshacerse de su llave. Era más fuerte que ella. Iba a ganar ese combate.  
Viendose derrotada, la mujer soltó el brazo y rodeó el cuello de Jin con los brazos, intentando ahogarle. Pero Jin atacó con un cabezazo que hizo que le soltara. Antes de que la mujer se apartara le golpeó un revés que la arrojó hacia atrás.

Jin se levantó lentamente y miró hacia atrás con arrogancia, observando la reaccion de la mujer. El revés habia sido muy fuerte y le costaba levantarse, pero aún así continuó sin rendirse. Al ver la actitud combativa de la mujer, el japones se dió la vuelta y volvió a ponerse en guardia.

- Llévale este mensaje a Heihachi -dijo Jin con voz seria-. Si me quiere vivo, que deje a mis compañeros en paz y venga el en persona. Estaré encantado de recibirle con mis puños. -La mujer escupió al suelo y se preparó para el ataque. 

Echó a correr hacia Jin, asi que este preparó su mejor golpe: giró sobre sí mismo, sin perder ni un momento a su contraria de vista. Ella hizo una rapida finta hacia la izquierda, preparandose para esquivar su golpe, pero de nada le sirvió, porque Jin estaba preparado.

- ¡Jin, NO! -dijo una voz apresurada. Era Lei. 

Acababa de llegar, pero demasiado tarde. El tremendo gancho de izquierdas levantó varios metros del suelo a la mujer, la lanzo contra el escaparate de un establecimiento aún en construcción. Atravesó el cristal tintado de blanco y acabó cayendo sobre un montón de cajas apiladas. 

No se movió.

Lei se acercó al escaparate ante la mirada atónita de Jin, que no esperaba esa reacción. Cuando llegó a las cajas se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- ¿Que ocurre? -dijo Jin preocupado. ¿Podria haberla matado? Solo había usado aquel golpe una vez en su vida, y el resultado no fue ese. 

- La conozco... -dijo en voz baja el policía. Lei se agachó para examinar a la yaciente y se dirigió a ella con voz suave-. ¿Nina? -Sin previo aviso la mujer se incorporó y sacando un cuchillo de quien sabe donde se lo colocó al policia al cuello. A pesar de ello, el tono de Lei no se inmutó- Nina, ¿estás...?

La mujer dudó. Miró al policía y el cuchillo tembló una vez en sus manos. Miró a la gente que la rodeaba, Jin la observaba con ojos furiosos, Ling se había levanado del suelo. La rodearían, no tendría escapatoria. Empujó al policía a un lado y salió corriendo, su velocidad no se veía afectada ni por los golpes recibidos ni por los altos tacones de las botas. Jin se dispuso a perseguirla inmediatamente.

- Déjala, Jin -le dijo Lei. El japonés se volvió hacia el policía-. Déjala.

- Pero...

- ¿Que ha ocurrido? -se adelantó el detective, antes de que le preguntaran nada. 

- Ella nos atacó -dijo Jin, y su tono sonó a excusa-. Venia de parte de mi abuelo. Había un francotirador...

- ¿Un francotirador? -preguntó Lei, mirando inmediatamente a todas las zonas altas del lugar.

- Hwoarang ha debido hacerse cargo de él. Al menos se fue para eso... 

- ¡¿Que habeís dejado a Hwoarang con un francotirador?!

- ¿Que pasa, viejo? ¿Miedo de perderme? 

La voz del coreano sonó a sus espaldas. Cuando se giraron lo descubrieron apoyado en una enorme viga, con actitud arrogante y la media sonrisa en la boca. Caminó hacia ellos con paso seguro.

- El francotirador ha huido. Debía tenerme miedo. Me dejó este regalito -dijo el joven del pelo rojo, mostrando un rifle con mira telescópica que llevaba colgado del hombro. Una vez lo vieron todos lo partió de un rodillazo y lo tiró en una papelera cercana.

- ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Irte solo contra el francotirador fue una estupidez! -le gritó Lei enfurecido-. ¡Podría haberte matado! 

- No tendrás ese gusto, detective. Y tranquilizate, Wulong, es bueno para la salud -dijo Hwoarang, dando un par de palmaditas en el hombro del enfurecido policía. Luego se giró hacia Jin-. Veo que ese gancho ha mejorado desde nuestro combate. Cuando tengamos cinco minutos libres acabaremos lo que debimos acabar hace cuatro años. -Jin asintió medio ausente-. Asi me gusta, chico, obediente.

- Deberíamos irnos de aquí -dijo Ling-. Vendrá la policía...

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, así que se pusieron en marcha de inmediato. Sin darse cuenta, Jin se llevó la mano al brazo izquierdo. Los golpes de la asesina le habian dolido, pero no era eso lo que le molestaba. La extraña quemazón comenzaba a remitir.

- ¿Que te pasa Wulong? -dijo Hwoarang, fijándose por primera vez en el desastroso aspecto del detective-. ¿Te has peleado con Eddy o algo así?

- Nosotros tambien hemos sufrido un ataque -les informó Lei-. Fue un soldado muy extraño. No podia ser humano...

- Que tontería -replicó el coreano-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Era verde y con antenas?

- Le vacié un cargador y aún así seguía vivo... -dijo Lei.

- ¿Como? -se sorprendieron los tres.

- Eso es imposible... -dijo Hwoarang, y de repente comenzo a olisquear algo-. Ahh... Claro que si Lei. De modo que fuiste atacado por Eric Draven, le disparaste y se levantó.

- ¿Que ocurre? -dijo Lei-. ¿No me crees?

- Lo que creo es a mi olfato -dijo Hwoarang olisqueando al policia. Apestaba al alcohol del mueble bar del jet de Eddy-. Me parece que _Piercing_ y tú habéis estado dandoos una fiestecita privada con el señor _Jack Daniels_...

* * *

- Sabían donde íbamos -le dijo Lei a Eddy cuando el grupo se reunió para conversar, lejos de la tripulación del jet. 

- ¿Que quiere decir? -dijo Eddy. Sujetaba una bolsa de hielo encima de su cabeza-. ¿Que mi tripulación me ha... -Lei asintió antes de que acabara la frase-. ¡Condenación! Abade no estaba cuando nos atacaron.

- Ahora no importa -dijo Lei-. Puede que el otro fingiera o que yo me esté equivocando y tengan un rastreador, o algo. Pero no podemos arriesgarnos. Saben que vamos a Brasil.

- Cambiemos de rumbo. -Todo el mundo se quedó mirando a Jin. Lo habia dicho tan bajo que no se habia oído a causa del estruendo de un avión que acababa de despegar-. ¡Que cambiemos de rumbo!

- Pero... ¿y si es cierto que hay espías en la tripulación? -preguntó Lei.

- Siempre nos podemos quedar aquí, esperar a que vuelva la asesina con otro rifle de francotirador y nos vuele la cabeza -dijo Hwoarang-. O aún mejor, que dispare a un contenedor de queroseno y... ¡barbacoa!

- Nina no haria eso... -dijo Lei, pero se vió obligado a echar un vistazo a todas las cornisas.

- Pues tú me dirás.

- No hay problema -dijo Eddy-. Seguiremos con el plan previsto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo Lei.

- Elegid rumbo -dijo Eddy-. Solo nosotros sabremos donde vamos, porque enviaré mi avión de vuelta a Brasil. Se encontraran con un jet vacío, y si realmente son espias no podrán cantar nada, porque no sabrán nada. Nosotros nos moveremos en un avión comercial.

- ¿Nosotros? -preguntó Lei.

- Me uno al grupo -dijo Eddy. 

**Volver**


	10. Round 9

**Round 9: **

**Chang**   
- De acuerdo -dijo Lei cuando llegaron otra vez al aeropuerto-. ¿Y a donde vamos ahora? 

- ¿No habíamos quedado ya con que íbamos a ir a Hawaii? -dijo Hwoarang.

- ¿Cuando hemos dicho eso? -dijo Ling.

- Antes -respondió el coreano-. Lo dije yo.

- ¿Y solo porque tu lo dices...? -comenzó a decir Ling, pero conocía la respuesta de Hwoarang de antemano.

- Si no os importa, que sea un lugar donde poder descansar un poco -comenzó a decir Jin-, y curarse las heridas.

Esas palabras parecían haber encendido una luz en la cabeza de Lei Wulong, a juzgar por la forma en que miró a Jin. El japonés se le quedó mirando pensativo, intentando descubrir qué era lo que había dicho para que el policía reaccionase así.

- Creo que ya se donde vamos a ir -dijo el sonriente Lei-. No es que sea el mejor destino turístico, pero...

- ¿Bahamas? -dijo Hwoarang-. ¿Cancún? ¿La Costa Azul?

- No -dijo Lei, entornando los ojos-. Estados Unidos.

- ¿Las Vegas? -probó fortuna Hwoarang-. ¿California?

- No -dijo el policía, entornando aún más los ojos, hasta que el coreano dejó de hablar-. Salt Lake City.

- Llegas bastante tarde para la temporada de ski -dijo Eddy.

- ¿Ski? ¿Nieve? ¿Queréis ir a un lugar _frío_? -dijo Hwoarang con aire incrédulo-. ¡Allí las chicas llevan _más_ ropa!

- ¿Pero dónde tienes tu la cabeza? -dijo Ling.

- La cabeza, aquí -dijo Hwoarang-. Lo que está viajando por otros sitios es otra cosa...

- Que grosero -acabó Ling.

- No, Hwoarang -dijo Lei-. Te sorprenderás con ese lugar. Ahora mismo puede que estén a temperaturas veraniegas.

- Pero si han sido sede de varias Olimpiadas de invierno...

- Temperaturas extremas -dijo Lei-. Ya lo verás.

- Tu mismo. Cuando pilles una pulmonía luego no vengas quejándote...

Tras una prolongada llamada telefónica de Lei, Eddy compró los billetes de embarque para el primer vuelo con rumbo a Salt Lake City. Había decidido que viajarían lo mas cómodo posible así que los billetes eran de primera clase. 

- No se preocupe por el dinero, detective -decia Eddy a Lei cada vez que el policía comenzaba a sentirse mal por su amabilidad, que era cada vez que el brasileño sacaba la cartera. Le mostró un fajo de billetes, pues había pagado en metálico-. Tengo más de lo que puedo gastar en toda mi vida.

- ¡¿De veras?! -dijo Hwoarang con los ojos iluminados-. Pues ya podrías darme algo.

El viaje en primera clase fue de lo mas cómodo. La duración del trayecto casi no se notó, pues la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaron durmiendo.

- Oye, Wulong -dijo Hwoarang al policía que estaba despierto pero con los ojos cerrados-. ¿Por que Salt Lake Ciy? Supongo que tienes una razón de peso.

- Tengo amigos allí.

- ¿Como la tal Nina?

- Otro tipo de amigos.

- ¿De que la conoces? -preguntó Hwoarang.

- ¿A Nina? -Lei abrió un ojo y vio asentir al coreano-. Es una antigua historia en la que también entra tu maestro.

- Y por tu tono deduzco que no vas a contármelo. -Hwoarang suspiró, esta vez quien asintió fue el policía-. Si Baek está inmiscuido me gustaría conocerla.

- Cada cosa a su tiempo, Hwoarang -dijo Lei-. Ahora mismo no tengo ganas de hablar de ello. -Hwoarang gruñó y se cruzó de brazos pero no volvió a insistir en el tema.

- Tú y tus recuerdos del Jurásico... -le oyó murmurar mientras se giraba hacia la ventana.

* * *

El avión aterrizó a eso de las doce de la mañana en el aeropuerto de Salt Lake City. Tras coger el equipaje salieron fuera de la sección de llegadas. Mientras atravesaban las puertas que les conducían a la zona pública del aeropuerto, Lei comenzó a buscar con la vista a su alrededor.

- ¿Nos espera alguien? -dijo Jin al ver su gesto.

- Si -fue la simple respuesta de Lei.

Al cabo de un rato, Lei no encontró lo que buscaba y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a unos bancos que había cerca de la puerta.

- Parece que te han dado plantón -dijo Hwoarang, viendo que Lei no dejaba de buscar-. No me...

Hwoarang no llegó a acabar la frase, pues fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

- ¡Lei! 

Al girarse vieron a una chica de pelo castaño y ojos claros, que parecía ser de la edad de Jin y Hwoarang y apenas superaba el metro sesenta. Iba vestida de manera informal, con unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados de bajos anchos y un bonito chaleco de cuero con flecos. 

- ¡Julia! -gritó Lei a su vez, al ver que se le acercaba corriendo. Se abrazaron y después de que Lei levantase en volandas a la chica la volvió a posar en tierra-. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿No ha venido tu madre?

- No pudo -dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa en la cara-. Dijiste que veníais cinco, no quedaba espacio en el coche.

- Bueno, luego podré ver a Michelle -dijo Lei, luego reparó que a sus espaldas se hallaban sus compañeros-. Permite que te presente. Chicos, ella es Julia Chang.

- Eduardo Gordo, a su servicio -dijo Eddy con una amable sonrisa.

- Mi nombre es Kazama Jin... es decir, Jin Kazama -dijo Jin, recordando en el último minuto que no estaba en Japón. Aún así, el muchacho saludó a la manera tradicional, inclinando el tronco hacia delante-. Es un placer, Julia-san.

- ¿Kazama...? -dijo Julia-. ¿De qué me suena eso?

- Jun -dijo solamente Lei. Jin dio un respingo.

- Cierto, ¿como se me habrá podido olvidar? -dijo Julia, acto seguido sonrió al japonés-. Tú debes ser el hijo de Jun Kazama, era una gran amiga de mi madre. Me hubiera gustado conocerla, lo siento. -Jin se limitó a asentir, no sabía que decir.

- Bueno, deja que te presente al resto -añadió Lei.

- Hola... -dijo Hwoarang, totalmente atontado. Únicamente reaccionó cuando Eddy le propinó un codazo. Tras el golpe, Hwoarang sacudió la cabeza, y acabó añadiendo-: Soy Hwoarang. 

Jin se quedó mirando al coreano. ¿Sólo había dicho 'hola'? El verdadero Hwoarang debía haberse quedado en el avión y nadie se lo había comunicado...

- Demonios, debe estar un poco raro el chico este -dijo Lei-. Generalmente no para de hablar.

- ¡Cierra el pico, viejo! -espetó el coreano a Lei.

- Ya vuelve a ser el mismo -dijo Lei al ver la reacción. Julia sonrió otra vez.

- Ejem... -Xiaoyu llamó la atención y tendió la mano a la muchacha-. Hola Julia, yo soy Ling Xiaoyu.

- Encantada, Ling -dijo Julia estrechando la mano y observando que la muchacha china, como era común en los de su edad y procedencia, era aún mas bajita que ella.

- Bueno -dijo Lei-, vámonos a ver a tu madre antes de que estos comiencen a pelearse. -Una vez se pusieron en camino continuó- ¿Por cierto, como le va al _chieftain_?

Continuaron andando por el aeropuerto y antes de salir del edificio, Jin se fijó en Hwoarang.

- ¿Que te ocurre? -dijo Jin, mirando a su compañero.

- Nada -dijo mirando a Julia-. Tu ya tienes novia, Kazama. Asi que hazte a un lado...

- ¡Oh! ¡Con que eso es!

- Cierra el pico o te parto las piernas.

Caminaron por los pasillos del aeropuerto repletos de gente, hasta salir a los aparcamientos donde Julia tenía aparcado el coche. Era un amplio _ Range Rover _ verde de seis plazas. Tras dejar sus mochilas y la guitarra de Hwoarang en la parte de atrás todos montaron en el vehículo.

Circularon por las calles de Salt Lake City. Aquella mañana hacía calor incluso para esas altitudes. La ciudad estaba a la orilla del Gran Lago Salado, que adornaba el paisaje.

- ¿Que tal te va la universidad? -preguntó Lei. Ya había agotado las preguntas sobre la familia, el poblado de Julia y otras variadas.

- Muy bien -dijo Julia-, sobre todo teniendo a una madre que es arqueóloga.

- ¿Al final se decidió a impartir clases?

- Si, estuvo dos años dando clases en mi universidad. Un año antes de entrar yo lo dejó para escribir un libro.

- Me muero de ganas de volver a ver a Michelle -dijo Lei.

- Nos hizo mucha ilusión tu llamada, pero me temo que escogiste un mal momento -dijo Julia.

- ¿Que ocurría?

- Estábamos durmiendo. Llamaste a las cuatro de la mañana Lei. ¿Que te esperabas?

- Oh, es cierto. Lo siento.

Tras casi una hora de viaje, Julia se adentró con el _ Patrol_ por parajes mas silvestres. Apenas un camino de cabras. Cada metro que avanzaban estaban más cerca del lago, su frescura y aroma se comenzaba a sentir. En la zona hacía viento, que enviaba ráfagas de aire caliente. Al fin llegó a la reserva de la tribu, a la orilla del lago y a casi cuarenta kilómetros de la urbe. Era un lugar pacifico y bello. Los hogares era pequeñas cabañas hechas de madera de forma rústica.

Julia detuvo el coche antes de entrar en el poblado y todos se bajaron. Se dirigieron a una casa no lejos de la orilla. Antes de entrar, una mujer morena, vestida con un vestido indio les abrió la puerta. No era muy alta, y llevaba el cabello oscuro recogido en un par de trenzas. Acariciaba la cabeza de un enorme pastor alemán, que se mantuvo sentado a su lado hasta que divisó a Julia; fue entonces cuando el perro salió disparado en busca de la chica... y a saludar a todos los demás.

- ¡Lei Wulong! -dijo Michelle mientras tanto, al ver al policía.

- ¡Que me trague la tierra ahora mismo! ¡Michelle! -gritó este soltando la mochila a Hwoarang de repente. El coreano gimió al sentir el peso de la bolsa y soltó un ahogado "¿Que coño llevas dentro?"-. Parece que el tiempo no va contigo.

- Oh, cállate. A tí también se te ve muy joven -dijo observándole de arriba a abajo.

- Que bien miente -dijo en voz baja Hwoarang.

- ¿Eres siempre así de cruel? -dijo Eddy.

- Solo los días de diario. 

- Bueno, preséntame a tus amigos -decía Michelle, observando a la cuadrilla que seguía a Lei.

- Chicos, esta es Michelle Chang, la madre de Julia -dijo sin soltarla, luego señaló uno por uno a sus compañeros-. Ellos son Eduardo Gordo, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang y... 

Antes de que Lei pudiese seguir, se produjo un cambio en la expresión de Michelle, mezcla de felicidad, melancolía y un atisbo de duda.

- Jin Kazama -dijo la mujer.

- Si, señora -dijo Jin, con su habitual reverencia-. A su servicio.

- Jun era mi mejor amiga, querido muchacho. -Jin volvió a quedarse cortado y sin saber que decir-. Este fue un hogar para ella, espero que tú también te encuentres cómodo.

- Yo... gracias -dijo el japonés, sintiéndose reconfortado por la cálida sonrisa de Michelle. 

- Bien, tendréis hambre, ¿no es así? -dijo Michelle, acabadas las presentaciones.

- Lo cierto es que la comida del avión no sacia demasiado -contestó Lei, oliendo el aroma de la comida que Michelle había preparado-. Me gustaría comer bien, pero antes preferiría dejar las mochilas y cambiarme. ¿Sigue mi cabaña por aquí?

- La he limpiado esta mañana -dijo Michelle.

- Entonces volveremos ahora.

- De acuerdo, todavía no esta hecho. 

* * *

El delicioso estofado de Michelle sentó fenomenal al grupo, que no había comido caliente desde hacía dos días. Michelle y Lei no dejaron de hablar de los buenos tiempos durante toda la comida. Antes de acabar, Jin aprovechó para preguntar.

- Disculpe, señora Chang -comenzó a decir el joven japonés.

- Oh cielos, Jin -dijo Michelle-. Estamos en familia, llámame Michelle. Y eso va por todos...

- Yo no podría, señora. Me enseñaron a no tutear a la gente respetable -dijo Hwoarang, como si tal cosa. Todos se quedaron mirándole, hasta que Lei rompió a reír-. ¿Qué pasa, Wulong? A ti te tuteo, ¿adivinas por qué?

- No quiero imaginarlo -dijo el policía.

- Mejor.

- Aún así, Hwoarang, me sentiría mejor si me tuteases -dijo Michelle con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Si me lo pide tan amablemente, no podré negarme -dijo el coreano con aquella media sonrisa suya. Luego tendió el plato hacia Michelle-. Y si añades otra ración de estofado, te juro que te trataré como si fueras mi madre. 

- ¡Hwoarang! -empezó a regañarle Lei, porque Hwoarang tenía una forma muy propia de _ser simpático_. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó la risa franca de Michelle ante los comentarios del muchacho, se tranquilizó.

- No faltaba más -dijo la mujer, llenándole el plato. Luego volvió su atención hacia Jin, que seguía la conversación con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios-. Jin, ¿querías preguntar algo?

- Eh... Si, Michelle. -Le incomodaba el tuteo, como a Hwoarang le habían enseñado a ser respetuoso, solo que él tenía menos desparpajo que el coreano para olvidarse de los convencionalismos-. Me preguntaba por que... Es que, verás, he notado como si dudases al verme... No quiero ofender, pero...

- Soy yo quien debería disculparme -dijo Michelle, posando una amable mano en el brazo derecho de Jin-. Ha sido una grosería por mi parte.

- No, en ningún momento...

- Jin, primero quería preguntarte si conoces a tu padre.

- Kazuya Mishima -dijo Jin-. No se mucho de él. Y lo que se...

- Te pareces a él -dijo Michelle, ante la alarma en los ojos de Jin, la mujer se apresuró a añadir-: te pareces físicamente. 

- Sois idénticos -intervino Lei. Michelle asintió.

- Sin embargo... cuando te miro veo mas a un Kazama que a un Mishima. 

- ¿Qué ocurría con mi padre?

- Es un antiguo enemigo. No solo para nosotros -dijo Michelle señalando a Lei, pero Jin comprendió que esa mirada abarcaba a mas gente-. Para nuestro pueblo, el apellido Mishima solo nos ha traído sufrimiento.

- Comprendo -dijo Jin agachando la cabeza como si debiera avergonzarse de algo. Mas tarde volvió a levantarla-. Mi madre...

- Me parece que no te habló de su pasado.

- Solo me habló de ella, de vosotros no...

- Pues tanto Lei como yo conocimos a tu madre -dijo Michelle, y mirando a Lei añadió-: Algunos más que otros. 

El policía agachó la cabeza hacia el plato de comida y esbozó una tímida sonrisa. 

- Me gustaría... -Jin no pudo acabar la frase, pero no hizo falta.

- Me gustará hablar de ella, Jin -dijo Michelle. Jin asintió, agradecido-. Pero creo que antes deberías acabar el estofado, si no quieres que Hwoarang se lo coma todo...

- Eh, somos _dos_ comiendo -se defendió el coreano, señalando a su regazo, donde descansaba la enorme cabeza del perro de las Chang. Todos se echaron a reír.

En un principio había parecido que con quien mejor se iba a llevar el perro era con Jin, pues el japonés parecía tener una habilidad natural con los animales. Sin embargo, como durante la cena el único que le pasaba trozos de estofado era el coreano, el perro no dudó en pegarse al pelirrojo durante toda la velada. En sus propias palabras, Hwoarang había comprado el cariño del chucho con comida que, según Jin, era una comida poco adecuada para un perro. 

- Además, tengo que engordar -dijo después, acariciando el pelo del perro.

- Se supone que eso lo dicen las madres -bromeó Michelle. 

- No he tenido madre hasta ahora -dijo Hwoarang, al parecer nada afectado por este hecho-. Tengo que acostumbrarme. Mamá cocina de muerte -añadió, mirando a Julia. Esta se echó a reír cuando vio la expresión entre divertida y orgullosa de su madre. Lei solo puso los ojos en blanco. 

**Volver**


	11. Round 10

**Round 10: **

** Demasiados recuerdos**

  
- ¡Que visión mas patética me esta dando, detective! -dijo Kazuya erguido delante suyo-. Tirado en el suelo, ahí, derrotado.

Lei intentó decir algo, pero se encontraba demasiado cansado. Posiblemente su honor le habia condenado. Minutos antes se encontraba encañonando al enemigo de toda la humanidad y ahora era él el que estaba a punto de morir. Habia fallado, y en parte no le parecia demasiado mal rendirse. No le quedaba nada.

- Derrotado en todo lo que un hombre puede ser derrotado -continuó Kazuya-. Vuestro patético intento por vencerme no ha servido de nada. Esta pandilla de mequetrefes osa desafiarme... ¡a mi!

Momentos antes Lei se encontraba con un grupo de amigos, decididos a acabar con la maldad del lider de la MFE, y ahora eran un par de despojos repartidos por todo el edificio. Lei volvió a maldecirse.

- Adios, Lei -dijo Kazuya dandose la vuelta.

- ¡Espera! -el policia intentó levantarse-. ¡¿Donde crees que vas?! ¡Aún no hemos acabado!

- Si, lo hemos hecho. Hay alguien que me espera -dijo con frialdad-. Jun me ha elegido a mi, Lei. Acepta tu derrota y muere como tus compañeros -Kazuya continuó andando haciendo caso omiso de su contrincante.

- ¡Espera Kazuya, aún no hemos terminado! -gritó Lei-. ¡Espera!

* * *

Lei abrió los ojos. Realmente no estaba durmiendo. Aquel recuerdo había salido de lo mas profundo de su memoria y le había atormentado en el duermevela que empezaba a apoderarse de él. Recordaba aquellas escenas como si las acabara de vivir en ese mismo instante. Aún sentía el dolor de los golpes de Kazuya, la asfixia y el cansancio, el sentimiento de furia hacia Kazuya y de pesar.

Encendió la luz de la habitación que compartia con Eddy y se sentó en la cama, con la cara cubierta con las manos. De aquella situación había salido gracias, sobre todo, a Michelle. Aun recordaba la frustración que había sentido al ver a sus compañeros llegar malheridos para recogerle del Hall de Kazuya. Frustración por no haber podido destruir a su enemigo y porque sus compañeros le iban a sacar de aquel descanso que esperaba alli sentado. Ahora se lo agradecía.

Se levantó y tras cojer su ropa abandonó la habitación en busca de aire fresco. Salió al salón y se percató de que la manta en la que dormía Jin estaba vacía; el muchacho había dicho que se iba a dar un paseo por el lugar y aún no había regresado. Eran más de la una de la mañana y la noche era refrescante.

Salió de la cabaña aún con los recuerdos de su derrota en la mente. Tras aquella batalla había permanecido mucho tiempo en aquel paraje para recuperarse. La tribu de Michelle les había recibido como héroes, aun cuando habian sido derrotados. 

Una figura le llamó la atencion. Michelle se encontraba en el porche de su cabaña, situada en frente de la de Lei, con una taza en la mano. Le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa un tanto divertida. Lei tambien sonrió y se acercó a su compañera india.

- ¿No puedes dormir? -dijo Michelle al verle acercarse.

- No -respondió Lei-, ¿tu tampoco?

- Yo tampoco -respondió Michelle dando un sorvo de su oloroso té-. Han pasado demasiadas cosas hoy, ¿no es cierto?

- Dímelo tú, tienes un nuevo hijo...

Ambos se echaron a reír.

- Es el alumno de Baek -dijo Lei de repente. Michelle le miró sorprendida.

- ¿Quién? ¿Hwoarang? -preguntó. El policía asintió-. ¿Hwoarang fue alumno de Baek Doo San?

- Más que eso. Fue Baek quién lo crió.

- Quién nos lo iba a decir, ¿verdad? -Michelle tardó en contestar, pero lo hizo con una sonrisa. Lei asintió otra vez-. Creí que no saldría de esa.

- Baek no era mala persona, como tampoco lo es Hwoarang. Es solo que cometieron errores... El muchacho sigue cometiéndolos.

- Es joven -dijo Michelle-. La verdad es que su desparpajo me ha recordado a Paul cuando era joven...

- ¡El cielo no lo quiera! -dijo Lei con una carcajada que resultó contagiosa.

- Es decir, ¿ahora tenemos un hijo en común tu y yo?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Me vas a decir que Baek no te encomendó a su protegido? -preguntó Michelle, dando otro trago del té.

- Ah, eso. Bueno, si... pero Hwoarang... -Lei suspiró algo cansado-. Es muy difícil acercarse a él.

- A mi no me lo ha parecido.

- Eso es porque aún no lo conoces, Michelle -dijo él con una sonrisa-. Ya te darás cuenta.

- Supongo que sí -dijo ella-. De todas formas, tú lo conseguirás, Lei, si lo conseguiste con su mentor.

- Eso espero, antes de que sea tarde -dijo él, y se quedaron contemplando las estrellas durante un momento-. ¡Ah! Llevo dos días con estos chavales y es como si no hiciera mas de dos días que luchamos juntos contra Kazuya. Me hacen sentir tantas añoranzas...

- ¡Parecemos dos viejos hablando de tiempos mejores!

- Tienes razón -dijo Lei agachando la cabeza-. El problema es que no se si eran tiempos mejores...

- Estábamos todos juntos -dijo Michelle-. Eso era lo que importaba. Jun, Marshall, Paul... Todos.

- Jun... -dijo Lei absorto.

- ¿Sigues...? -Michelle comenzó a hablar, pero el sonido de pasos en la arena les llamó la atención. Aguardaron en silencio hasta ver la figura de Jin cruzar hasta su cabaña. Con un ligero silbido, Lei llamó a su compañero que se acercó caminando a la pareja.

- Menudo paseo -observó Lei al verle venir.

- Es un lugar tranquilo.

- Pues mi hija dice que se esta deteriorando -dijo Michelle-. Cada vez se esta convirtiendo mas en un desierto. Y tiene razón. Jun opinaba lo mismo.

- ¿Estuvo mi madre aquí?

- Hace veinte años se celebro el segundo Torneo del Puño de Hierro. En el primero tu padre había arrebatado el poder de la MFE a tu abuelo, ahora Kazuya quería definirse como su propietario indiscutible. La MFE en manos de Kazuya se había convertido en una pesadilla para mi pueblo y casi para el mundo entero, asi que fuimos al torneo a detenerle.

- Eramos jóvenes... -dijo Lei suspirando.

- Yo sigo pensando que hicimos bien. No lo conseguimos pero lo intentamos. Kazuya era un hombre fuerte y creo que tu madre le quería de alguna manera.

- Mi madre era una persona muy buena -dijo Jin-. No comprendo que podia ver en un ser tan malvado como el que describes.

- Cierto era que Kazuya no había sido siempre así. El poder de la MFE le corrompió posiblemente, o algo que no llegamos a adivinar. Pero sucedió así. Kazuya nos derrotó y nosotros nos separamos. La última vez que vi a Jun me dijo que se marchaba y nunca supe nada de ella hasta que Lei me dijo que había muerto.

- No quiero hurgar en la herida, Jin -dijo Lei-. Pero ¿como... Jun?

- ¿Como murió? -Lei asintió-. Una criatura apareció en el bosque. Mi madre lo llamó Toshin.

- ¿Toshin? -se preguntó Michelle-. No me suena, tendre que buscarlo...

- El caso es que apareció. Quería matar a mi madre, intente impedirlo y lo pagué. Mató a mi madre y desapareció -parecia tener prisa por acabar la frase.

- Tuvo que ser horrible -dijo Lei.

- Lo fue -respondió Jin inspirando para contener las lagrimas. El simple hecho de recordar a su madre le acarreaba una insoportable congoja. Incluso cuando ya habían pasado cuatro años, las heridas de esa batalla aún estaban abiertas-. Si no os importa me iré a la cama -dijo dándose la vuelta.

- Mañana nos vemos -dijo Lei viendo como el hijo de Jun Kazama se introducía en su cabaña.

* * *

La noche había sido más fresca que aquella mañana bochornosa. Hacía calor, no lo suficiente como para incomodar, pero si para temer cómo sería la temperatura una vez avanzado el día. Hwoarang se había levantado temprano a causa del cambio de horario. Aunque era viernes, no había visto pasar a mucha gente desde su posición en el porche de la cabaña de Lei, donde había estado durante un rato, así que se levantó y se fue hacia la orilla del lago. 

Aprovechando que Julia tenía clases, Lei acompañaría a Eddy a un banco de la ciudad para sacar dinero para las "vacaciones". Después tenían pensado ir al centro comercial para comprar algo de ropa para su estancia; por lo que a él respectaba, había decidido que no necestiba más que un bañador (bueno, no era lo que lo necesitase realmente, pero la gente no solía ser muy tolerante con eso del nudismo), porque le valía con la ropa que le había cabido en la mochila. Vieja, pero cómoda y, sobre todo, era suya. Sin embargo, podía entender a Eddy. El brasileño acababa de salir de la cárcel de Heihachi y no tenía mas que un traje que cogió de su avión.

Se sentó en el suelo, absorto en la contemplación del extraño pero apetecible lago, que desprendía un raro olor marino, y no se percató de la figura que se le acercaba hasta que notó el lametón húmedo en la oreja.

- ¿Y esas confianzas? -dijo Hwoarang, volviéndose para encontrarse con el perro de las Chang, que le lamió la nariz-. Vale ya. No tengo comida, chucho -le informó mientras le rascaba detrás de la oreja.

- Creo que _Bacon_ te ha cogido cariño -oyó una voz a su espalda. Hwoarang se volvió y se encontró con Julia.

- ¿Y quién no? -preguntó Hwoarang-. ¿Te llamas _Bacon_? -le preguntó al perro, como si este pudiera responder... Y lo hizo, con un ladrido-. Vaya, veo que si. Un nombre... apetitoso. ¿Quién se lo puso?

- Paul... Una larga historia -dijo ella con un suspiro-. Por cierto, buenos días, eh... 

- Hwoarang -le recordó el coreano-. Tsk, tsk... Mira que no saber el nombre de tu hermano...

- Los nombres no son lo mío.

- Es un nombre díficil -dijo Hwoarang-. No es como Julia. Un buen nombre.

El coreano se flageló mentalmente por la solemne idiotez que acababa de pronunciar. _'No es como Julia. Un buen nombre'_. De todas las cosas tontas, se le había ocurrido eso. Fabuloso. Era más fácil con las tías que había conocido en Hong Kong, ya que no buscaban palabras precisamente. Se dedicó a rascarle las orejas al perro; por la cara de satisfacción del animal, supo que ahí si que no metía la pata.

- Gracias -dijo Julia, a pesar de todo. Se sentó a su lado-. Siento no haber estado con vosotros mucho tiempo ayer. Tenia que estudiar y...  
- Bah, no te disculpes. De todas formas no te perdiste gran cosa; Wulong y sus viejas batallitas, poco más. No tardamos en irnos. Creo que hoy he dormido mas que en toda mi vida. Parece un pueblo tranquilo.

- Lo es. Y cordial -dijo Julia-. Sobre todo para vosotros. Lei fue un héroe aquí.

- ¿Fue? 

- Y sigue siendo -dijo Julia-. Pero no me preguntes por la historia porque no la conozco.

- ¿Tu madre también es como Wulong? Este madero cabezota no suelta nada de su pasado, por más que le pregunto -dijo Hwoarang-. No es que insista demasiado, tampoco, pero es porque se que no me va a responder.

- Creo que son recuerdos dolorosos, yo tampoco inisto mucho.

- No, no es por eso... es por el Alzheimer, ¿sabes? A su edad...

- ¡Lei no es tan viejo! -dijo Julia, pero lo hizo después de soltar una carcajada.

- Tiene más de treinta. Eso ya es ser anciano.

- Mi madre tiene cuarenta.

- Para las tías es distinto. Bueno, para algunas tías, lo de Ling no tiene remedio...

- ¿Qué edad tienes tú?

- Diecinueve.

- ¿Diecinueve? ¿En serio? -preguntó ella con un tono incrédulo en la voz.

- Si no he contado mal, si.

- Pues pareces más joven... Espero que no te ofenda -se apresuró a añadir.

- Oh, no, tranquila. Cuento con ello. -Julia arqueó una ceja, sin llegar a comprender, pero el coreano no se explicó-. Solo espero que no te importe.

- ¿Por qué habría de importarme?

- Por nada. -Hworang se felicitó mentalmente-. Tu pueblo está bien, pero me he dado cuenta de una cosa -dijo, cambiando de tema-. No hay gente joven. Solo he oído a un bebé y he visto a adultos y ancianos.

- Si, es triste. Esto está envejeciendo, los padres prefieren llevar a sus hijos a las ciudades donde tienen más comodidades. Soy la menor del pueblo, exceptuando al bebé de mi vecina. Y además no hay nadie de mi edad por aquí.

- ¿Y qué puedes hacer por aquí?

- Estudio. Es un buen sitio para estudiar.

- Vaya -dijo Hwoarang un poco decepcionado. Parecía que su estancia en Salt Lake no iba a ser muy divertida... Y rascar las orejas de un perro no encajaba en su definición de "diversión".

- Se lo que estaras pensando -dijo Julia-. "¿Y como sobrevives aqui?" Pues no lo se...

- No tienes por qué dar explicaciones. Todos tenemos un hogar y no hay una razón de peso que explique por qué nos gusta estar en él. Algunos nacen en él, otros lo encuentran más tarde. Y lo único que tiene ese sitio es que les gusta, se sienten bien allí -dijo Hwoarang-. Joder, qué profundo. ¿Acabo de decir todo eso?

- Eso parece -dijo Julia con una sonrisa-. ¿Cual es el tuyo?

- ¿Mi hogar? -preguntó el coreano-. Ya no tengo -dijo con indiferencia.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Toda regla necesita una escepción.

A veces pensaba que él mismo era la escepción a muchas reglas, casi todas las que merecían la pena. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que Lei apareció.

- Que sorpresa -dijo Lei al verlos a los tres sentados en la arena-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Examinando la calidad del parqué, ¿a ti que te parece? 

_Bacon_ se puso en pie rápidamente, demandando atención por parte del policía.

* * *

Dejaron a Julia en la universidad y Lei les condujo hasta el centro de la ciudad. Alli Eddy, tras dos horas de papeleo, entrevistas, saludos y firmas consiguió sacar dinero de su cuenta. Al parecer fue una cantidad considerable pues los banqueros se mostraban excesivamente cordiales con el brasileño.

- Chupatintas... -dijo Eddy al salir del banco.

Continuaron su periplo hasta el centro comercial. Un impresionante edificio circular con grandes cristaleras. El centro del edificio estaba hueco, pudiendose ver los cinco pisos superiores con total claridad.

- De acuerdo -dijo Eddy-. Haced lo que querais, coged lo que necesiteis y luego me pasais las facturas.

- Eres excesivamente cordial con nosotros, Eddy -dijo Lei.

- No, detective Wulong -respondió el brasileño-. Soy un rico agradecido. Me ha salvado la vida en un par de ocasiones, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

- Puedes tutearme -se apresuró a pedir Lei.

- Si es su deseo... -dijo Eddy sonriendo.

- Aun asi...

- Aun asi, nada, Lei -dijo Eddy-. Disfrute por un momento, señor Wulong. No le hará daño.

* * *

Las puertas mecanicas se abrieron automáticamente. El centro comercial estaba poco transitado al ser dia de trabajo. Unicamente un par de estudiantes, algunos que conocia, fue lo que Julia pudo ver revoloteando entre las tiendas o bebiendo algo entre las multiples cafeterías. Había quedado con Lei que se encontrarian en el edificio y viendo la poca gente que lo transitaba no seria una mision muy difícil. El centro comercial no se encontraba lejos de la universidad y Julia habia venido andando. Era un lugar donde muchos estudiantes se escapaban en los descansos y despues de clase. Ella casi nunca venía aquí, prefería el descanso de la tranquilidad del campus antes que el bullicio de un supermercado.  
Subió por las escaleras mecanicas al primer piso y comenzó a buscar entre las tiendas de ropa... pero unos golpes cercanos llamaron la atención a su espalda. Al volverse se encontró a Hwoarang enfrentándose a una máquina de tabaco.

- ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Julia cuando llegó a su altura.

- Ah, hola, Julia -saludó Hwoarang, que pegó otro puñetazo a la máquina-. La estúpida máquina no colabora. Y me dejé el paquete de tabaco en casa...

- ¿En el poblado?

- En Hong Kong.

- Difícil lo veo... además aquí no nos venderán tabaco a ninguno de los dos. No tenemos la edad.

- Pues vaya mierda -dijo Hwoarang, que se apartó de la máquina con un último golpe-. ¿Ya has terminado las clases? -le preguntó después. Julia asintió-. O sea, que ya llevamos unas cuantas horas aquí metidos. -La chica volvió a asentir-. El tiempo vuela cuando te peleas con la máquina...

- ¿Donde están todos? -preguntó Julia.

- Ni idea. Ling estaba revoloteando de tienda en tienda y creo que ha subido al quinto piso -dijo el coreano señalando las escaleras mecánicas.

- Mas vale que la saquemos de allí, es el sitio caro.

- Creo que ya lo sabe. 

- ¿Y el resto?

- No lo se. Cuando salí de la tienda de compact ya habían desaparecido. 

- ¿No te has comprado nada? -El chico se encogió de hombros.

- No. Iba a comprar calcetines, pero no me pareció la época... todavía no estaban maduros.

- ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Aún estaban verdes? -Julia rompió a reír cuando Hwoarang asintió con aire triste. Calcetines maduros, lo que le faltaba por oír. 

- Ling gastará de sobra por mi, no te preocupes.

- Si se queda en esa tienda, desde luego -opinó ella-. Vamos, te invito a algo mientras el resto acaba.

- Deberia ser yo quien te invitara a ti -dijo Hwoarang. Mientras echaban a andar hacia las escaleras mecanicas, registrandose los bolsillos-. Pero me temo que tengo que aceptar, pues no tengo dólares. Igual y es por eso por lo que la máquina no funcionaba...

Cuando llegaron cerca de las escaleras mecanicas una figura le llamó la atención a Hwoarang.

- Yo he visto ese cuerpo en alguna otra parte. -Una impresionante pelirroja subía las escaleras, vestida con un traje chino muy ceñido de color rojo. Cuando llegó arriba, se giró hacia la pareja e hizo un gesto extraño-. ¡La azafata! -recordó Hwoarang-. La tía buena de Fiji... 

- ¿Disculpa? -dijo Julia.

- Esa tía del vestido rojo, ¿la has visto? Estaba en Fiji cuando nos atacó la rubia y el francotirador -le dijo el joven a la muchacha, mientras seguía a la mujer con la mirada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Puede ser una casualidad...

- Seguro. Pero no pienso quedarme aquí a que me estalle en la cara -dijo el coreano, y se dispuso a seguir a la mujer vestida de rojo. Julia le acompañó.

- Quizás deberíamos avisar a los demás -propuso ella.

Hwoarang no contestó, ocupado como estaba en no perder de vista a la mujer, ya que la afluencia al Mall empezaba a aumentar debido a la hora que era. La gente buscaba un lugar donde almorzar. 

**Volver**


	12. Round 11

**Round 11: **

** _Hell's Mall_ (1)**

  
  
Desde que el coche de Julia habia abandonado la reserva todo se había quedado muy tranquilo, y más con _Bacon_ jugando fuera. Era el momento perfecto para continuar con el trabajo. Escribir un libro didáctico de arqueología e historia de los nativos americanos no era trabajo fácil, pero la recompensa de ver debajo del titulo _"Por Michelle Chang"_ merecía la pena.

Michelle se sentó en su pequeño estudio, una esquina de la sala de estar, y encendió el ordenador. Mientras este se iniciaba, la india hizo girar su silla hacia la ventana que tenía a su derecha. Por ella podia ver el Lago Salado y las áridas tierras del desierto. Aunque el paisaje no fuera muy silvestre, era tranquilizador.

El ordenador terminó de iniciarse, pero la melodia de _Windows_ no consiguió sacarla de su ensimismamiento. Tenía la cabeza demasiado ocupada. Hoy no sería un buen dia de trabajo.

La tranquilidad del paisaje quedó rota por el estruendo de un motor, el ruido de unas ruedas al derrapar sobre la gravilla varias veces y los ladridos potentes de un perro. Michelle intentó ver algo desde su ventana pero no daba a la calle. El ruido de motor provenía del otro lado de la casa.

El vehículo se detuvo y enseguida unos pasos pesados y acelerados sonaron en el porche de la cabaña de Michelle. Se levantó asustada y se acercó a la entrada lentamente.

- ¡_Bacon_, suéltame la pierna! ¡Tengo prisa, muchacho! -se oyó quejarse a una voz justo un momento antes de que la puerta de la cabaña fuese tumbada de un golpe-. ¡¡Michelle!! -gritó la misma voz, potente y con tono asustado-. ¡Lei! ¡Decidme que estáis bien!

- ¿Paul? -preguntó Michelle, asomándose lentamente a la entrada.

- ¡Gracias al cielo! -dijo la figura que acababa de entrar por la puerta, seguida de un muy feliz _Bacon_.

Era un hombre tan enorme que apenas cabía por el marco de la puerta. Su cabello rubio se elevaba al cielo en un extraño peinado, imitando una especie de cilindro, y sus ojos azules buscaron a la mujer por toda la estancia, hasta dar con ella. Tenía una descuidada barba rubia y eso, unido a su ropa de motorista cubierta de polvo, le daba un aspecto bastante desastroso. 

Corrió hacia Michelle y la abrazó, levantándola en volandas.

- Menos mal que estas bien -dijo. Luego la soltó asustado. Bacon, mientras tanto, correteaba a su alrededor, pero el hombretón no le hacía caso, más preocupado en otras cuestiones-. ¿Dónde está Lei?

- En el _Mall_, ¿por que? -dijo Michelle comenzando a asustarse.

- No hay tiempo, no hay tiempo -dijo Paul, pero no se movió del sitio de tan nervioso que estaba. Una figura delgada se dibujó por el hueco de la puerta.

- ¿Se puede...? -dijo una voz tímida, cuando un muchacho de unos veintitantos años, de aspecto también tímido, entró en la habitación. Parecía el mismísimo doble de Bruce Lee, vestido como sacado directamente de un restaurante chino.

- ¿Forrest? -dijo Michelle al distinguirla-. ¿Qué haces aqui?

- He venido con él -dijo el joven, señalando a Paul-. O algo así.

- ¡No hay tiempo! -dijo Paul, que al final había decidido que lo que tenía que hacer era salir por la puerta, y eso hizo, apresuradamente y tirando del brazo de Forest. A su espalda, _Bacon_ protestaba a ladridos por la falta de atención.

- ¡¿Pero qué esta pasando?! -dijo Michelle asustada antes de que Paul subiera a Forrest a una impresionante Harley-. ¿Cómo sabes que ha venido Lei? ¡¡Paul Phoenix, contéstame ahora mismo!!

- ¡Estan buscando a Lei! -dijo Paul cuando arrancó su Harley. Y sin decir una palabra mas desapareció dejando tras de sí una nube de polvo.

* * *

El compact disc que estaba escuchando Lei comenzaba a llegar a sus últimas pistas. Todo un clásico, _O Fortuna_. Llevaba un buen rato en la sección de entretenimiento al haber acabado pronto con sus compras. Cuando miró el reloj se percató de que Julia debería andar buscándoles a estas horas, pero no podía dejar la canción a medias.

Eddy apareció por entre los estantes de CDs, buscándole. El policía le saludó con la mano para que le viera. El brasileño se acercó a el y le hizo un gesto que Lei no llegó a comprender.

- Que estoy por allí -dijo, una vez Lei levantó los auriculares, señalando a otros estantes cercanos a una caja. Lei asintió y volvió a colocárselos mientras Eddy desaparecía.

Lei continuó escuchando, sin fijarse como Eddy llegaba a la caja y era cercado por tres hombres con armaduras extrañas.

A Lei le gustaba la canción, era uno de sus clasicos favoritos. Podria escucharla durante seis horas, siempre y cuando nadie le molestase. Le encantaba la parte en la que el coro volvía a alzarse. Mientras la oía el mundo dejaba de existir. Así pues no se dió cuenta de la escaramuza que Eduardo Gordo tuvo con el trío de soldados del _Zaibatsu_, hasta que uno de ellos atravesó una estantería cercana a Lei después de haber recibido un golpe de Eddy.

- ¿Pero qué carajos? -dijo Lei volviendo a la realidad. Eddy mantenía a raya a los otros dos soldados que no se atrevían a acercarse, gracias a sus amplias y poderosas patadas. Era la primera vez que Lei observaba el estilo de lucha de Eddy, capoeira, al parecer muy efectivo contra aquellos soldados, ya que no parecían ser capaces de averiguar cuál iba a ser su siguiente movimiento dado que el brasileño no dejaba de moverse, de bailar. 

- ¡¿Por qué no me has llamado?! -dijo Lei uniéndose a Eddy.

- Lo he intentado -dijo Eddy-. ¡Por tu derecha!

Así fue. Creyéndole despistado, el soldado se arrojó contra Lei. Sin embargo Lei reaccionó antes que el _Tekkenshu_ y le propinó una serie de rapidísimos puñetazos que llegaron por todos lados. La velocidad de ataque de Lei les hacía imparables.

El otro Tekkenshu aprovechó el ataque de su compañero para realizar el suyo. Este se avalanzó sobre Eddy, pero el brasileño barrió sus pies con una patada baja y una vez en el suelo le aplastó el estomago con un golpe con el talón.

- Vienen más -dijo Eddy cuando Lei hubo derrotado a su contrincante con una poderosa patada.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí.

* * *

Siguieron a la mujer pelirroja hasta el cuarto piso. Subió por las escaleras mecánicas sin percatarse de la vigilancia del coreano. Una vez arriba, echó una ojeada a los pisos inferiores y continuó andando.

- Me parece que nos ha visto -dijo Julia.

- No creo -dijo Hwoarang y subió corriendo las escaleras mecánicas, seguido de la india.

La mujer dobló una esquina y Hwoarang echó a correr detrás suyo. Al llegar a la esquina se detuvo e hizo un gesto para que Julia hiciera lo mismo. Cuando Hwoarang asomó la cabeza por el recodo lo primero que encontró fue un puño enguantado en plena cabeza. Hwoarang cayó hacia atrás y el soldado _Tekkenshu_ que le había golpeado se le echó encima, enarbolando su porra de ganado**1**.

- A por ellos -dijo una voz femenina que provenía de detrás de la esquina. La misma pelirroja a quien habían estado siguiendo.

Un soldado más encaró a Julia, que había acudido en ayuda del coreano. Intentó golpearla con su arma, pero la chica desvió el golpe aunque no pudo contraatacar, pues otro soldado la agarró el cuello con los brazos y la levantó en volandas.

Mientras tanto, el soldado que hacía frente a Hwoarang intentaba golpearle con la porra, pero el coreano no tuvo problemas para agarrarle de la mano y, poniéndole un pie en el pecho, impulsarle hacia atrás. Conseguido un poco de margen se levantó del suelo, aunque el respiro le duró poco. Otro _Tekkenshu_ se avalanzó sobre él, pero una patada de Julia (que propinó aún estando sujeta por su enemigo), le hizo retroceder justo delante de Hwoarang. Este le agarró de la mano con que enarbolaba el arma y desequilibró al guardia tirando del brazo hacia sí; luego levantó una pierna y le clavó el talón en una cadera. El soldado cayó al suelo y no pudo levantarse.

- A partir de ahora necesitarás bastón -dijo el joven, girándose para ayudar a su compañera. Justo en ese momento, el soldado que primero le había atacado volvió a escena, golpeándole con la porra en un costado-. Cabrón -masculló on los dientes apretados cuando sintió la descarga eléctrica.

La sensación era intensa, pero el coreano hizo alarde de resistencia y consiguió detener el siguiente ataque de su adversario, también con la porra. Empujó a su contrario hacia atrás y con una patada seca le golpeó la mano en la que sujetaba el arma, enviándola lejos, donde no pudiera cogerla.

Al mismo tiempo, Julia intentaba deshacerse por todos medios de la presa que le realizaba el soldado. Intentó golpearle con la cabeza pero el _Tekkenshu _estaba prevenido y la mantenía paralizada. Pataleaba, intentando encontrar algún punto donde golpear, pero el _Tekkenshu_ era muy fuerte.

Aunque no mas que ella.

Apoyándose de la pared mas cercana se impulsó con ambas piernas. El _Tekkenshu_ no perdió el equilibrio pero reculó hasta golpearse fuerte contra la barandilla metalica del balcón del cuarto piso. El golpe hizo que la barandilla cediese un poco con el peso de los dos. Aprovechando el impacto, que hizo que el _Tekkenshu_ relajase su presa, Julia le propinó un codazo en las costillas que le hizo agacharse un poco. Lo justo para que Julia posara los pies en el suelo.

La india volvió a golpearle en las costillas varias veces, hasta que el _Tekkenshu_, harto de la situación, apretó mas su presa y volvió a levantarla en volandas, cosa que hizo que la barandilla cediese del todo.

Se escuchó el estruendo de los trozos de la barandilla caer al suelo y el de un cuerpo con armadura, sin embargo, Julia no llegó a caer, ya que consiguió agarrarse del borde en el último momento. Mientras luchaba por subir de nuevo, observó como Hwoarang acababa con el último de los soldados a base de patadas altas, todas con la misma pierna y sin llegar a posarla jamás en el suelo. En cuanto su enemigo cayó al suelo, el coreano se volvió hacia la muchacha y le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

- Joder, eso estuvo cerca, ¿estás bien? -le preguntó. Julia asintió.

- ¿Y tú? Te golpearon con la porra...

- Cosquillas -dijo Hwoarang, restándole importancia y luchando para no frotarse la dolorida espalda-. ¿Esta era tu idea de invitarme a algo?

* * *

Jin escuchó un estruendo en el supermercado, como si varios hierros hubieran caído al suelo y la gente se asustase. Inmediatamente se puso en guardia, esperando que los soldados de su abuelo le rodearan en cualquier momento.

- Me estoy volviendo paranoico -pensó para sí mismo. 

Seguramente habría sido un fallo de algun trabajador que reformase el edificio, había dejado caer alguna cosa y alguien se había asustado. Alguien además de él. No habia por que preocuparse, habían conseguido huir de Heihachi, era dificil que les encontrasen.

Guardó la camisa blanca que acababa de pagar en la bolsa que le habían dado y se dirigió a la salida del establecimiento. Cuando miró la hora descubrió que habia pasado un buen rato comprando. Era probable que Julia ya hubiera vuelto y que todos le estuvieran esperando para marcharse.

Salió al balcón del hall, desde donde se podian ver los cinco pisos inferiores. Asomó la cabeza y vio bastante revuelo en la planta baja. Parecía que, efecticamente, había pasado algo.

Sin previo aviso oyó un extraño ruido, como un soplido e inmediatamente notó dos punzadas, como aguijonazos, en el hombro y costado izquierdos.

- A él -oyó una voz femenina a su espalda. Una voz que habia oído con anterioridad-. No le dejéis respirar.

Cuando el joven se dio la vuelta se encontró con tres _Tekkenshu _con pesadas armaduras, que dejaban sus armas en la funda para sacar sus picas de ganado. Detras de ellos se alzaba la mujer del aeropuerto, a quien Lei había llamado Nina, con una gabardina de cuero. Estaba como la primera vez que se encontró con ella, no tenía ni una marca ni una herida.

- Cuidado con su izquierda -avisó ella mientras se daba la vuelta y echaba a andar hacia las escaleras mecánicas.

¿Huía? Parecía que no tenia heridas externas, pero estaba claro que le temía.

Los_ Tekkenshu_ se avalanzaron a por Jin con sus porras, pero Jin ya estaba en guardia. Cuando el _Tekkenshu_ que se le acercaba por la izquierda levantó su porra, Jin le vió con la guardia baja. Oportunidad era perfecta, no se libraría del golpe.

Siempre y cuando el brazo se hubiera movido.

Intentó saltar hacia su derecha pero tampoco funcionó, parecia que su pierna izquierda no podía mover un cuerpo tan pesado. El _Tekkeshu_ le golpeó y la descarga impidió que Jin pudiera reaccionar ante los golpes de los otros dos soldados que, rodeándole, comenzaron a golpearle sin piedad.

* * *

- ¿Quiénes son? -preguntó la india observando los soldados que había en el suelo.

- Soldados del _Imperio Mishima_ -le explicó Hwoarang, mirando a todos lados-. Hay que avisar a los demás. 

- Creo que eso te lo habia dicho yo antes -le recordó Julia-. ¿No llevan armas?

- Porras eléctricas, parece; mejor para nosotros. Seguramente es que quieren a Kazama vivo. Puede que crean que son capaces de derrotarnos -dijo Hwoarang haciendo crujir los nudillos-. Creo que van a llevarse la sorpresa de su vida -añadió esbozando aquella media sonrisa, completamente seguro de si mismo.

Sin mediar palabra Julia pegó un puñetazo a un panel donde se leía: _"Rompase en caso de incendio"_. Inmediatamente se escucharon las alarmas del centro comercial, seguidas por exclamacione de sorpresa de las personas y las primeras carreras apresuradas.

- Saquemos a la gente de aquí, no queremos que nadie salga dañado -dijo Julia mientras daba un tirón a un hacha de incendios para romper los precintos de seguridad-. Excepto ellos...

- Me gusta tu estilo.

* * *

- Y tiene que ocurrirme ahora -dijo Ling mientras se volvía a vestir. 

La alarma de incendios le habia pillado en el cambiador de una de las tiendas. Agarró todas las bolsas que había pagado y salió tranquilamente. En el Instituto Mishima eran comunes los simulacros de incendio, así que estaba más que acostumbrada a esas situaciones. Además, había estado en una prision de Mishima y había huído de ella sin que sus centenares de soldados les hubieran siquiera disparado, si bien ella no estaba consciente para saberlo.

Aunque la gente se movía apresurada, no había ningún rastro de humo ni fuego, así que posiblemente fuera una medida preventiva por algun pequeño incidente. Se dirigió como era aconsejable a la salida de incendios más cercana, pero se quedó paralizada al ver unas figuras armadas esperando en la puerta.

- Los soldados esos... -dijo Ling sin recordar su nombre exacto-. ¿Qué hacen...? ¡Vienen a por Jin! -dicho esto se escondió detras de un mostrador que su dependiente había abandonado rápidamente para salir del edificio-. ¿Habrán sido ellos los del incendio? ¿Me buscarán tambien a mí? ¡Aun asi no puedo dejarles que se salgan con la suya!

Escuchó como las voces metálicas que salían de sus armaduras incitaban a la gente a salir mas deprisa. Ling levantó la cabeza para echar un vistazo a la tienda. No veía a nadie. Ni siquiera a ninguno de sus compañeros. Le llamaron la atención dos soldados que consiguieron atravesar la puerta de incendios de la tienda y cruzaron el establecimiento andando en guardia. Sus voces se podían oír detrás de aquella máscara.

- Cada vez con mas secretismo -dijo uno de los soldados-. No aguanto cuando preguntas algo de la misión y el sargento te responde "No estoy autorizado..."

- ¿Por que tenemos que ir sin armas? -respondio el otro. Aquel comentario alegró a Ling, que no se habia percatado de ello-. Solo con estas estúpidas porras -la alegría de Ling se acabó.

- Dicen que el el chico del pelo de punta es el nieto del jefe, y que le necesitan vivo. -Aquel era otro pequeño consuelo para Ling, que se dio cuenta que el acento de aquellos dos hombres era completamente americano, debían pertenecer al brazo occidental del MFE. Desde luego, ningún soldado oriental llamaría "el jefe" a Heihachi Mishima. Le llamaría "señor"-. De todas formas no son mas que críos, no creo que ofrezcan mucha resistencia.

- He oído que ese pelirrojo se enfrentó a uno de los nuestros en Hong-Kong. 

- Yo también -dijo el otro y añadió moviendo su porra-. ¡Que se prepare!

Con gran destreza y sigilo, Ling cruzó detrás de unos percheros para continuar con su espionaje.

- ¿Y esa rubia que ha venido con nosotros?

- Dicen que es una asesina -respondió su compañero-. Si viste de esa manera a mi me parece mas una modelo o... 

- ¡Nina! -casi grita Ling, pero los guardias no se percataron.

Los dos guardias continuaron andando, sin ser conscientes de la vigilancia de Ling. Hasta que llegaron a la puerta del establecimiento.

- Te estabamos esperando, ¿donde esta el resto? -dijo uno de los guardias.

Ling se dió la vuelta para buscar una salida. Fue cubriéndose de perchero en perchero para que no la descubriesen, hasta regresar al mostrador que había cerca de la salida de incendios. A su través pudo oír las voces de más soldados. 

Estaba rodeada.

* * *

Los _Tekkenshu_ continuaron golpeando a Jin con sus porras y Jin no podía hacer nada para defenderse, porque los muy cobardes atacaban su flanco izquierdo, el que no podía mover. Las descargas comenzaban a repercutir en el resto de sus músculos, en poco tiempo se deslizaría hacia la inconsciencia...

Sin embargo, no fue así. Jin oyó claramente como uno de los soldados llamaba la atención de Nina. No podía entenderlo pero, en contra de lo que pudiera parecer, su mente estaba más clara que nunca. Por lógica, después de tantas descargas, debería estar inconsciente, y sin embargo era capaz de oír y entender a la perfección.

- ¿Que hacemos con los demás? -preguntaba el soldado en ese momento. Jin supo que se refería a sus amigos.

- Anna se encargará de ellos -dijo Nina con desdén, mientras seguía caminando-. Teneis permiso para utilizar armas.

- Si, señora.

¿Permiso para utilizar armas? Le habían reducido con las picas a él, que era el único a quien querían vivo, y ahora se ocuparían de sus compañeros con armas de fuego. Jin sintió un agujero en el estómago, una quemazón en la sien, la sangre se le agolpaba en los oídos. Otra vez. Otra vez estaban en peligro por su culpa.

No podía rendirse. No lo haría, no podía dejarse caer en las manos de su abuelo, ni dejar a sus amigos solos. No, por mucho que le dolieran los músculos, por mucho que la carne le ardiera. 

- ¡Quietos! -dijo Jin mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo. Se sorprendió de lo fácil que había resultado a pesar de la paliza que acababa de recibir. Los tekkenshus también le miraron sorprendidos. Nina se giró, pero su mirada seguía siendo fría. 

- ¡A por él! -dijo el que había ido a hablar con Nina. 

Uno de los soldados que se econtraba a espaldas de Jin le propinó un golpe con su pica de ganado, pero esta, al impactar sobre el cuerpo del japones, estalló en pedazos con una descarga de energía. Jin no perdió el tiempo y le pegó un potentísimo revés que lanzó al hombre contra un escaparate cercano; otro de los sujetos intentó la misma operación, con idéntico resultado. El arma estalló y él recibió un gancho que le envió volando donde yacía su compañero.

El japonés continuó con su ataque, andando directamente hacia un tercer tekkenshu que se afanaba por introducir un dardo en su arma. Al final lo consiguió y acabó disparando, clavando el dardo en el pecho de Jin. Este, para su sorpresa, ni siquiera sintió el aguijonazo, y se lo quitó con desdén antes de golpear al _Tekkenshu_ con una poderosa patada en la cabeza. Nina observaba todo con gesto frío, mirándole altiva a pocos pasos. Jin se giró hacia ella y, sin pronunciar ni una palabra, se avalanzó contra ella.

Fue ese el preciso instante que eligió su cuerpo para traicionarle. La visión del japonés comenzó a nublarse, el mundo a girar sobre su eje, amenazando con arrastrarle con él. El somnifero del tercer dardo hacía su efecto, superando la descarga de adrenalina que el japonés suponía era la responsable de que siguiera en pie. Aún así trató de alcanzar a la mujer, pero esta solo tuvo que apartarse a un lado y darle un empujón para que Jin se diera de bruces contra una viga de acero. 

- Esto... esto no ha acabado -dijo Jin, que consiguió reunir las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y girarse hacia Nina.

No estaba seguro siquiera de poder caminar, pero le lanzó un puñetazo que Nina esquivó con facilidad. La asesina le devolvió el golpe incrustándole la rodilla en el estómago y arrojandole con fuerza contra un escaparate. El cristal del escaparate no cedió y Jin cayó al suelo. Se giró pesadamente y pudo ver como Nina se hacia con la porra de ganado del último _Tekkenshu_ y se acercaba a Jin.

- Ya lo creo que ha acabado. Para todos -dijo ella.  
  


* * * *  
NOTAS:  
**1.** Porra de Ganado: Porras metalicas con un electrodo en el extremo. Dan descargas electricas al impactar.

**Volver**


	13. Round 12

**Round 12: **

** _Hell's Mall_ (2)**

  
  
Aún podían oír los pasos de las pesadas armaduras de los _Tekkenshu_ mientras les seguían. Según habían visto antes de doblar una esquina, eran al menos una docena los que le perseguían a el y a Eddy. No sabían de dónde habían salido y ni siquiera se lo preguntaron, ocupados como estaban en correr lo más aprisa que podían. Pero no conseguían darles esquinazo. Los _ Tekken_ eran luchadores bien entrenados, no sería tan fácil.

- ¡Eh, carrozas! -oyeron la voz de Hwoarang. 

Lei y Eddy se detuvieron de golpe, mirando a todos lados, intentando dar con la dirección de donde provenía, hasta que divisaron la rojiza cabellera del coreano escondida entre las sombras de una puerta de servicio. El policía y el brasileño se dirigieron hacia él y, cuando hubieron entrado, Hwoarang cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, quedándose completamente a oscuras hasta que el joven encendió su mechero. 

Se encontraban en una escalera de servicio. Estaba lleno de cajas, material de limpieza tirado por el suelo. 

- Chsss... -ordenó callar Lei al oír el ruido de los pasos de los tekkenshu-. Que no nos oigan.

- Van metiendo tanto escándalo que dudo que puedan oír sus pensamientos -opinó Julia, pero lo hizo en un susurro.

- Julia, cariño, son soldados -dijo Hwoarang con su sonrisa irónica-. No piensan. El trabajo de un soldado es que piensen por ellos.

- ¿Donde estábais? -preguntó Lei cuando la tropa de los _Tekken_ hubo pasado-. ¿Estáis bien los dos?

- Si, lo estamos -dijo Julia-. Pero no hemos encontrado ni a Jin ni a Ling.

- Creo que estaban en los pisos superiores -dijo Hwoarang-. Donde las escaleras son tantas y los precios tan caros que nadie se atreve a subir. Zona VIP.

- Debemos encontrarles -dijo Julia.

- No. _Nosotros_ debemos encontrarles -dijo Lei señalando a Eduardo-. Vosotros id abajo, encontrad nuestro coche y tenedlo preparado para la huída.

- ¡Ni de coña, Wulong! -dijo Hwoarang, tan fuerte que apagó el zippo-. Aquí el que más interés tiene en encontrar a Kazama soy yo. 

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? -le preguntó Lei, que no sabía si quería oír la respuesta.

- Tenemos algo pendiente. No voy a dejar que lo maten antes de resolverlo. -Lei se quedó mirando el gesto del muchacho. Lo peor, lo más decepcionante, era que el policía sabía que Hwoarang hablaba completamente en serio-. Además, estás tan viejo que no serías capaz de subir esas escaleras -añadió el pelirrojo, con un bufido. 

- Creo que no es hora de bromas, Hwoarang -dijo el policía, tratando de poner su tono más serio, aunque sabía que no era bueno en eso. 

- Dejalo, Lei -dijo Eddy viendo la cara de Hwoarang-. Creo que tienen razón. Bajemos nosotros, ellos se encargaran de sus amigos.

- No te confundas, _Piercing_ -dijo Hwoarang inmediatamente-. Kazama no es ningun _amigo_.

* * *

- ¿Y que hago yo ahora? -dijo Ling escondida detrás del mostrador. 

Había oído el sonido de la batalla y esperó a que los soldados corrieran a ayudar a sus compañeros. En vez de eso se quedaron es su sitio guardando la posición. No podía haber escogido peor sitio para esconderse.

- Ha dado la orden. ¿No la habéis oído? 

La que sonaba era una voz femenina que a Ling le resultó familiar. 

- ¿Podemos usar armas ya? -dijo uno de los soldados, bastante ansioso.

- Podéis, pero en realidad ese es mi trabajo -dijo la mujer con una risita-. Es mejor que vosotros vigiléis por si aparece ese niño pelirrojo haciendo de las suyas otra vez.

Desde su posición no podía ver nada, Ling únicamente podía oír el sonido de las armaduras de los soldados. Sin embargo, consiguió distinguir el sonido de una risa femenina, y el ruido de unos pasos con tacones. Sintió una sombra detras suyo y se escondió aun mas debajo del mostrador. El ruido de algo pesado que cayó encima de la mesa le asustó y casi suelta un alarido.

Intentó enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo encima suyo pero solo alcanzó a ver la parte de atrás de un maletin plateado con una letra: "B". Oyó un extraño sonido que no reconoció hasta distinguir el sonido que hace un arma cuando se carga.

Aunque la maleta se quedó encima del mostrador, los pasos se alejaron hacia la salida. Ling asomó la cabeza para ver la silueta de una mujer pelirroja, con un traje al estilo chino de color rojo, portando un poderoso rifle con mira telescópica.

Ahora entendía por qué aquella mujer había mencionado a Hwoarang. Ella había sido el francotirador del aeropuerto.

* * *

Jin intentó incorporarse, pero el mundo seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor y no conseguía ponerse en pie. Delante suyo, Nina balanceaba teatralmente su pica de ganado.

- Deja de luchar de una vez, Kazama -dijo Nina con tono aburrido-. Pontelo fácil a tí y a tus amigos antes de que tengas que lamentar nada. -Jin levantó la cabeza hacia la mujer, intentando ver a que se refería-. Hace dos dias te dije que si no te rendías algún compañero tuyo acabaría bastante mal. Soy una mujer que cumple sus promesas.

Nina se hizo a un lado y Jin alcanzó a ver, entre la bruma, una mujer pelirroja con un rifle de francotirador que aparecía por la puerta de un establecimiento, justo en frente de su posición, en el mismo piso. Ella se acercó a la barandilla y...

Jin se echó a reír. Nina se quedó sorprendida de la reacción del japonés, no supo de que se reía hasta que oyó el grito de la pelirroja detrás suyo. Cuando se dió la vuelta lo comprendió.

- ¡Anna!

* * *

Anna se dió la vuelta con furia, alguien le había golpeado por detrás mientras se asomaba al balcón y le había hecho perder su rifle. Se giró lentamente para encontrarse con...

- ¡Una niña! -dijo más frustrada aún-. Primero un muchachito imberbe y luego una cría...

A pesar de todo, Ling sonrió al ver la expresion de la asesina. Sin dar tiempo a que los guardias se percatasen, la chica había atravesado la puerta corriendo pegándole una patada a Anna por la espalda. Y, antes de que los soldados reaccionaran, los golpeó de un salto, a cada uno con una pierna.

- ¡Jamás creí que vería una mocosa mas estúpida! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, niña?

- Modere su lenguaje, señora -dijo Ling en guardia-. Esas no son las palabras de dirigirse a su verdugo. 

Anna comenzó a reírse de forma escandalosa para acabar mirando a Ling con los ojos llenos de odio. 

- Te voy a matar -dijo la mujer.

- ¿Tú y que ejército?

- ¡Nosotros, niña! -dijo uno de los guardias _Tekkenshu_ a su espalda-. ¿Algo mejor?

- Estoy en problemas -dijo Ling viendo como sus enemigos la acorralaban lentamente. Después, juntó los pies y con gesto de inconmensurable inocencia sonrió-. O lo estaria si pudieran _cogerme_ -les dijo Ling. 

Con las manos en la espalda, dió una gran voltereta en el aire con la que superó a uno de los guardias que la rodeaban. Una vez a su espalda le empujó de una patada contra Anna.

- ¡Ven aqui, rata! -dijo un _ Tekkenshu_ que salió detras suyo.

- ¡¿Rata?! -respondió Ling esquivando el porrazo que el soldado le lanzaba. Con la mano abierta, le golpeó en un costado y el soldado salió despedido con gran fuerza contra una cristalera-. ¡Qué grosero!

Ling se dió la vuelta y echó a correr. Al otro lado del piso, justo en frente y más allá del hueco central del centro comercial, vio a Jin tirado en el suelo, y la rubia del aeropuerto muy interesada en su persona, así que Ling no se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo para ayudar a Jin. Sin embargo, un _Tekkenshu _le bloqueó el camino. La chica se detuvo delante suyo, esperando poder hacer una finta y continuar su huída, pero una mano le agarró de un hombro y le hizo girarse bruscamente, para recibir un fuerte revés de Anna. Debido a su poco peso, Ling cayó al suelo.

- Reza tus oraciones, mocosa -dijo Anna mientras sacaba de entre los plieges de su ropa tres shuriken.

La intencion de Anna hubiera sido arrojarlos, pero prefirió preocuparse más de esquivar el hacha de incendios que le pasó rozando la cabeza y que fue a golpear al Tekkenshu que la acompañaba quien, gracias a la armadura, se salvó de que el hacha se incrustase en su pecho.

- ¡Deja a Ling, arpía! -dijo Julia, que apareció junto con Hwoarang por una puerta de servicio. 

- ¡No te metas en esto, enana! 

Tras esquivar agilmente los shurikens que le arrojó, Julia echó a correr hacia la mujer pelirroja y la embistió, tirandola al suelo. Por su parte, Hwoarang también echó a correr, pero no para ayudar a Julia. 

* * *

- ¡Condenación! -dijo Nina al ver la situación de su compañera. 

Jin seguía riendo, atontado por el somnifero. Molesta por el comportamiento del japonés, la asesina le propinó un fuerte golpe con la porra, sin molestarse siquiera de encenderla. 

- Tengo que pedirte que dejes de hacer eso -dijo una voz a su espalda-. No es que le tenga mucho aprecio, pero tengo algo pendiente con él y lo necesito vivo.

- ¿Sois pareja o algo por el estilo? -respondió la asesina cuando se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Hwoarang a pocos metros. 

El gesto de Hwoarang se ensombreció, pero no duró mucho rato. Inmediatamente después, volvió a esbozar aquella sonrisa irónica. 

- Una pregunta antes de partirte la cara -dijo el coreano mientras hacía crugir sus nudillos-. ¿Tienes alguna hermana gemela? Por que hace unos días vi como este pardillo le metia la paliza de su vida -dijo Hwoarang. Nina no respondio-. Espero que seas la mejor de tus hermanas por que si no lo vas a pasar muy mal.

Nina arrojó al suelo su pica con gesto de desprecio. El coreano, lejos de ofenderse, comenzó a reírse descaradamente.

- Si crees que vas a poder tocarme, adelante -dijo ella con gesto frío, poniendose en guardia-. No eres ni la mitad de hombre que Kazama.

Aquel había sido el primer gran golpe de Nina para Hwoarang, pero el joven sabía encajarlos. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no era el mismo error que cometían todos? Así que sonrió otra vez con suficiencia y arqueó una ceja rojiza en dirección a la asesina.

- _Ni la mitad de hombre_... ¿lo dices porque eres más hombre que yo? -le preguntó con sorna-. Cariño, en este combate vas a darte cuenta de quién es el mejor de los dos, Kazama o yo. Y si te digo la verdad, vas a tener suerte si sales viva.

Nina tomó la iniciativa del combate, arrojándose hacia Hwoarang con velocidad. El coreano detuvo con igual rapidez el golpe que la asesina le lanzaba a la cara, pero aún mas veloz fue el contrataque del muchacho. Antes de que Nina pudiera hacer nada, Hwoarang le había lanzado una rapidísima patada que trazo un arco a la altura de la cintura de Nina. La asesina pudo esquivarla milagrosamente, pero el ataque de Hwoarang no se acababa ahí. Sin llegar a posar la pierna con la que había atacado le lanzó un taconazo a la cara igual de rápido. Y a partir de ahí, llovieron las patadas.

Nina unicamente podía esquivarle echándose hacia atras, los golpes del coreano eran demasiado rápidos como para intentar detenerlos, y no carecían de fuerza. Mientras tanto, Hwoarang había cambiado de pierna de ataque. La levantó hasta que la rodilla casi le golpeó la nariz. En ese preciso momento Nina vió un posible fallo en la técnica de Hwoarang, pero no pudo aprovecharlo porque tuvo que echarse inmediatamente hacia atrás cuando la pierna descendió velozmente hacia su cabeza. Hwoarang hubiera jurado que rozó el flequillo de la asesina con esa patada.  
Sin dejar un momento de respiración, el coreano volvió a cambiar de pierna. Aprovechó la pierna izquierda adelantada para con la derecha propinar una patada en el estomago de Nina. La asesina salió despedida hacia atrás pero se mantuvo en pie.

- Debo reconocer que eres rápida -dijo Hwoarang, cambiándose de pierna otra vez con un pequeño salto. La intención era que la mujer no supiera nunca que pierna iba a usar para atacar-. Pero veamos cuanto aguantas así.

- Mas que tú, seguro -dijo ella a pesar de todo. 

- No cuentes con ello, cariño -dijo el coreano dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

* * *

- ¡Esto no va contigo, enana! -dijo Anna a Julia mientras rodaba para colocarse encima de la india. Le habia agarrado de ambas manos y ahora era Julia quien estaba en desventaja-. Si no te hubieras metido te hubiera dejado vivir.

Se oyó un grito de Ling detras de Anna. Cuando la asesina se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba volando gracias a la poderosa patada que la china le propinó en el estómago. Sorprendentemente, la mujer pelirroja consiguió caer ágilmente sobre sus tacones de aguja.

- Creo que os voy a matar a las dos -dijo Anna mientras observaba como Ling ayudaba a Julia a levantarse.

- Preocupate por salir de esta -advirtió Julia poniéndose en guardia. Ling también lo hizo, pero Julia la detuvo-. Sal de aquí -dijo en voz baja-. Ve corriendo al piso de abajo. Alli están Lei y Eddy. Van a necesitar ayuda... hay muchos soldados.

- ¡No! -dijo Ling-. Yo puedo...

- Ve -dijo Julia-. Por favor, hazlo.

- Parece que no te quieren aquí, niña -dijo Anna riendo-. Será mejor que le hagas caso a tu compañera si no quieres viajar con ella al mundo de los muertos.

- ¡Corre! -dijo Julia dando un pequeño empujón a la chica. Ling comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras de servicio. Anna intentó ponerse delante suyo pero Julia se lo impidió bloqueandola el paso-. Te estás enfrentando a mi.

Anna vio por encima de Julia como la joven china desaparecía por la puerta de servicio.

- Ahí va tu ultima posibilidad de ganar -le dijo a Julia mientras busca mas _shuriken_ entre su ropa.

- Deja que eso lo diga yo -dijo Julia avalanzándose a por la mujer antes de que esta pudiera sacar sus armas. Embistiendola la arrojó contra el suelo, pero la asesina se deshizo de su contrincante lanzandola hacia atrás. Las dos se levantaron rapidamente y volvieron a ponerse en guardia.  
Julia no pudo evitar que Anna consiguiera sacar de su cinturón tres _ shuriken_. La india volvió a embestir pero la asesina no arrojó los shurikens si no que los utilizó como garras. Julia tuvo que pararse en seco para poder esquivar el golpe de Anna, que la obligó a recular, surcando el aire con sus _shuriken_.

* * *

Cuando Nina y Hwoarang estaban dispuestos a reanudar el combate una grave voz a su espalda les detuvo.

- ¡Hwoarang! -era Kazama. Tenia la voz seria y, aunque el coreano no se giró para mirarle, supo que su gesto era enfadado-. Este es mi combate.

- Te equivocas, Kazama -respondio el coreano-. Se ha convertido en algo entre los dos, tu estas aparte.

- Hwoarang...

- La rubita me prefiere a mi, ¿verdad? -dijo el coreano guiñando un ojo a Nina.

- Si queréis podéis intentarlo los dos a la vez. A lo mejor así tenéis posibilidades -respondió la asesina.

- Te gustan los tríos, ¿eh? -dijo Hwoarang-. Quizás en otro momento.

- Hwoarang -volvió a decir Jin-. Este era mi combate.

- No seas gilipollas, Kazama. -Hwoarang aún no le había mirado-. Te ha dado una paliza y no puedes tenerte en pie. Duerme un poco y deja a los mayores...

A su espalda, Jin apretó los puños.

- Hwoarang, si te haces a un lado y me permites continuar esto -comenzó a decir mirando al frente, evitando posar la vista en el coreano-, te dejaré que acabemos lo nuestro. 

- ¡Eso si no te mata antes, imbécil! -dijo Hwoarang, que al final se giró para observar a su rival. Kazama no le miraba a él, miraba a la mujer, pero en su gesto no había duda. Ninguna duda-. Tú mismo -dijo Hwoarang, echándose a un lado finalmente-. A la mierda, Kazama -dijo cuando se cruzó con él, ninguno de los dos miró al otro-. A la puta mierda.

Nina observó el intercambio con frialdad. Cuando el coreano hubo desaparecido de escena, andando con aquella seguridad que le caracterizaba, Jin consintió en hablar. El tono seguía siendo grave y sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, impropio en él.

- Continuemos -dijo Jin poniéndose en guardia. Nina soltó una burla al ver como Jin dejaba su brazo izquierdo colgando, pues aún estaba dormido por el tranquilizante.

- Mas vale que te des la vuelta y le pidas ayuda a tu amigo -dijo Nina mientras se ponia en guardia. Jin no respondió nada, ninguna emoción salvo furia en su rostro-. Adelante, pues. Enseñame como lucháis los Mishima.

- Kazama -puntualizó únicamente Jin mientras se lanzaba al ataque, preparando su puño derecho. 

Nina lanzó una patada al flanco izquierdo de Jin al ser el mas desprotegido. Jin no se preocupó por detenerlo. La patada impactó en su cara sin que el japonés se inmutase. Inmediatamente Kazama golpeó con su mano sana la rodilla de la asesina.

Al no tener el brazo izquierdo la llave no obtuvo el resultado esperado pero provocó que la asesina no pudiera pisar con firmeza para poder esquivar el conjunto de puñetazos y patadas que Jin le lanzó.

Nina rodó hacia atrás para alejarse lo mas posible de la presión del japonés. Cuando se levantó sintió que la sangre que brotaba de una herida en su ceja comenzaba a gotearle por la mandibula. Se limpió la cara con la mano y dedicó una fiera mirada a Jin, que seguia en guardia frente a la asesina, ninguna emoción en el rostro.

- Parece que tu arrogancia se escapa junto a tu sangre -dijo Jin con una voz que no parecía la suya, mucho más vieja y más profunda.

Nina se arrojó encima suyo. En medio de un salto le dio una patada en la cara y una vez que se posó en el suelo le propinó otra a media vuelta. Antes de ver la reacción del japonés continuó golpeándole hasta que Jin se hizo velozmente con su brazo, agarrandolo en medio de un golpe. Nina intentó deshacerse de la presa pero el japones aplastaba su puño con furia. Ella volvió a golpearle en la cara con la mano libre pero no surtió efecto alguno.

Fue entonces cuando Jin, sin soltar el brazo de la asesina, le dio una patada en la cara y doblando la rodilla le volvió a golpear con el tacón detrás de la cabeza. Era una tecnica que habia aprendido de su abuelo.

Nina cayó de rodillas tras el golpe, mientras Jin la miraba con desdén, erguido delante suyo. Sabía que volveria a levantarse, pero el combate estaba acabado. Jin se dió la vuelta y lentamente se alejó de la asesina.

- Esto no está acabado -balbuceó la mujer mientras intentaba levantarse en vano. Jin continuaba andando-. ¡Vuelve aquí, Mishima!

Nina se levantó haciendo un gran esfuerzo y echó a correr tras el japonés, pero este estaba preparado. Muy preparado. Se dió la vuelta con gran velocidad propinando a la asesina un poderosisismo revés que la envió volando contra la cristalera que Jin no habia conseguido traspasar. Esta vez, la potencia del japones hizo que el cuerpo de Nina traspasase el cristal y todo lo que encontró a su paso hasta que cayó al suelo.  
  


**Volver**


	14. Round 13

**Round 13: **

** _Hell's Mall_ (y 3****)**

  
  
El ultimo golpe habia pasado muy cerca. Sintió como los shurikens de Anna habian silbado cerca de su cara. La asesina había conseguido hacer retroceder a Julia hasta una pared donde parecía que se divertía haciendoselo pasar mal acosandola con los shurikens. La sorpresa llegó cuando Julia esquivó el ultimo golpe de Anna, situándose detrás suyo con extrema velocidad. Anna se quedó sorprendida al detectar a la india en su espalda y no pudo hacer nada cuando esta la rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la arrojó hacia atrás, golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo.  
A pesar del fortisimo golpe de Julia, Anna consiguió levantarse, mareada por el impacto. Cuando se incorporó se encontró con la india que la esperaba en guardia.

- Me vas a pagar esto... -dijo Anna mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, sintiendo como la sangre resbalaba por el cuero cabelludo. Sin embargo, antes de que iniciara un ataque contempló su situación.

A espaldas de Julia se encontraba Hwoarang, apoyado tranquilamente en la barandilla y observando el combate mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Pero sus ojos marrones no perdían de vista a Anna.

- Bonito movimiento -dijo Hwoarang después de una calada. Julia no se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí hasta que oyó su voz y olió el humo. 

Anna se dio cuenta de que estaba en desventaja, pero... ¿que había sido de Nina? ¿Y el chico japonés? Fue en aquel momento cuando un estruendo llamó su atención. Al otro lado del balcón Jin acababa de lanzar a Nina contra el escaparate de una tienda, la mujer no se volvió a levantar. El combate había finalizado.

Definitivamente, estaba en desventaja. 

Echando mano de nuevo a su cinturón sacó algo que parecía unas pastillas. Antes de que Julia pudiera hacer nada las arrojó contra el suelo, provocando una intensa humareda negra. Como era previsible, al disiparse el humo Anna ya no estaba.

- Típico -dijo Hwoarang con el cigarrillo en la boca.

- ¿De dónde has sacado el tabaco? -fue lo que se le ocurrió preguntar a Julia. 

- Del bolsillo de atrás de los pantalones de un _Tekkenshu_ -dijo Hwoarang mientras se incorporaba de la barandilla después de otra calada-. Siempre he dicho que toda situación tiene su lado bueno.

* * *

- ¡Necesitamos ayuda! -dijo uno de los _Tekkenshu_ mientras observaba asustado como sus compañeros caían ante las poderosas patadas de Eddy Gordo y los rápidos golpes de Lei Wulong-. ¡Tenemos problemas en...! -fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que Lei le enviase volando contra una pared con un puñetazo. 

- Démonos prisa, Eddy -dijo Lei observando como el brasileño acababa con el ultimo soldado con un poderoso golpe-. Les he oído pedir ayuda.

- Y seguro que la reciben -dijo Eddy echando a andar junto a su compañero.

Desde que se habían separado de Julia y Hwoarang no habían hecho otra cosa que golpear soldados. Habían descendido por las escaleras de servicio hasta el último piso, pero al verle bloqueado tuvieron que buscar otro camino para llegar al aparcamiento subterráneo, que era donde se encontraba su coche. 

Habian vuelto a salir al supermercado y fue entonces cuando se habian encontrado con el grupo que les había estado buscando. El combate había sido duro pero habían conseguido deshacerse de los soldados del _Zaibatsu_.

Lei y Eddy continuaron su camino buscando la salida, guiados por los multiples cárteles del supermercado. Cuando al fin encontraron la entrada a los garages esta se hallaba custodiada por dos _Tekkenshu_ que habían colocado una cadena para bloquear la salida.

  
Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, Eddy derribó a uno con una poderosa patada voladora que acabó con el brasileño y el soldado en el suelo, pero solo uno pudo levantarse. Lei terminó con el otro a base de rápidas patadas con una sola pierna.

- ¡Otra puerta atrancada! -dijo Eddy mientras Lei le ayudaba a levantarse. El detective se acercó al candado.

- Podria forzarle si tuviera una ganzua -dijo con ojo crítico-. O un alambre...

- O la llave -dijo Eddy mientras recuperaba una pequeña llave plateada del bolsillo de uno de los soldados y se la pasaba al policia. Lei abrió el candado y retiró la cadena para poder pasar.

- ¿Crees que podrán encontrar el camino? -dijo Lei antes de pasar. Eddy se detuvo y miró el camino por donde habian venido. Se hallaba repleto de cuerpos de soldados retorciendose de dolor o inconscientes. 

- No son baldosas amarillas, pero... -dijo el brasileño, traspasando la puerta.

- No he dicho nada -murmuró el policía.

Continuaron su camino, descendiendo por las escaleras que había tras la puerta, que les llevaron directo al aparcamiento subterráneo. El eco de varias voces metálicas, los gritos apresurados de los soldados y el ruido de varios motores les alertaron de la presencia de más soldados del _Zaibatsu_.

- ¿Que hacemos ahora? -dijo Eddy sacando la cabeza por el marco de la última puerta. Desde allí podia ver el coche de Julia aparcado un par de filas más lejos de su posición.

- Iremos sin que nos detecten -dijo Lei. En aquel momento pasó una furgoneta negra rápidamente por delante de la fila donde habian aparcado. Ambos se escondieron tras la puerta-. Iremos sin que nos detecten -repitió Lei-. Cruzaremos de coche en coche. Yo primero.

Y dicho esto Lei echó a correr hasta esconderse detrás del siguiente coche. Una vez se aseguró de que no venía nadie le indicó a Eddy que podía salir. El corpulento brasileño echó a correr y se escondió junto a Lei justo en el momento en que dos soldados aparecían doblando la esquina a lo lejos. Se quedaron quietos en la oscuridad hasta que los dos _Tekkenshu_ se adentraron por donde ellos habian salido sin percatarse de su presencia. Fue entonces cuando Lei echó a correr hacia la siguiente fila de coches.

La suerte quiso que fuese en aquel momento cuando una furgoneta negra apareció por la entrada al aparcamiento y se encontró de bruces con Lei. El detective tuvo que saltar hacia un lado para que no le atropellasen. La furgoneta se detuvo de golpe con un sonoro chirrido de las ruedas.

- ¡Corre! -dijo Lei al verse descubierto. El brasileño y el detective echaron a correr hacia el coche de Julia mientras el conductor de la furgoneta comenzaba a pitar para alertar a sus compañeros.

Los soldados aparecieron de todas partes rodeando el coche de la india y acorralando a la pareja.

- Son como hormigas -comentó Eddy.

- Ríndanse -dijo un soldado con una armadura rojiza, Lei le identificó como uno de alto rango.

- Tenemos que aguantar, Eddy -dijo Lei, Eddy asintió-. Al menos hasta que vengan los demas.

- ¿Esperáis ayuda? -dijo el soldado de armadura roja-. Creo que no llegará.

- ¡Os equivocáis! -dijo una voz chillona detrás de los soldados. 

Cuando todos se giraron media docenas de linternas de hombro apuntaron a una pequeña figura que se erguia orgullosa encima de un coche.

Era Ling.

- Empezad a rezar vuestras oraciones -dijo Ling, parafraseando a su reciente contrincante, mientras señalaba a sus enemigos con un dedo.

* * *

Hombres. No conseguía entenderles. 

No sabía lo que les había sucedido en el combate contra la tal Nina, pero desde entonces Hwoarang y Jin se comportaban de un modo muy extraño. No los conocía demasiado, pero hasta entonces le había parecido que era Hwoarang quien no se llevaba bien con Jin. Sin embargo, ni uno ni otro se hablaban ahora. Julia sospechaba que le faltaba una pieza importante para completar el puzzle y entender la situación, pero no sabía qué podía ser.

Por el momento, únicamente caminaban. Jin con gesto cansado y extraño; a Julia le resultaba, de alguna manera, una persona completamente diferente. Cuando le había conocido, Jin transpiraba serenidad; ahora la sensación era otra, como si estuviera rodeado de inestabilidad, como falta de control. Estaba extremadamente serio y tenía la mirada perdida completamente, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.  
Hwoarang, por su parte, también caminaba, pero lo hacía con una actitud completamente opuesta a la del japonés. Andaba con su altivez habitual, acompañada ahora con una expresión satisfecha en el rostro, como si toda la situación fuese divertida y lo tuviese todo bajo control. Como las cosas distaban mucho de estar bajo control, Julia no sabia cual de las dos actitudes le molestaba más. 

Y luego estaba la tensión entre ellos... sobre todo por parte del coreano. A Julia le hubiera gustado poder usar su hacha para cortarla en pedazos.

- ¿Pero se puede saber que os pasa? -preguntó al fin, deteniéndose en las escaleras del pasillo de servicio que les llevaba al ultimo piso. Ya no lo soportaba más-. Lleváis un buen rato sin hablar ninguno de los dos. ¿Y como es que no le estabas ayudando contra Nina? -le preguntó al pelirrojo.

Ninguno de los dos respondió, y además Hwoarang se limitó a mirarla divertido con el cigarrillo en los labios y las manos en los bolsillos, mientras que por la expresión del japonés parecía que este no la había comprendido. Y todo esto a Julia le molestó aún mas.

- Tranquila, cariño -le dijo Hwoarang al ver que la india entornaba los ojos-. Todo va bien. Va extremadamente bien, ¿no es cierto, Kazama? -Jin no le miró-. ¿O mentías allí arriba?

Jin no dijo nada, pero si miró al coreano, que esbozó una sonrisa, como si pudiera entender un mensaje que no había sido pronunciado.

- Asi me gusta -dijo Hwoarang tras una larga calada al pitillo-. Obediente.

Julia les miró sin comprender. Comenzaba a tener la tentación de utilizar su hacha para conseguir algunas respuestas, pero al contemplar la cara divertida de Hwoarang pensó que lo único que ganaría serían bromas absurdas y evasivas, llenas de ingenio, eso si.

Así que continuaron su descenso por las oscuras escaleras de servicio hasta que llegaron al ultimo piso donde unas pesadas puertas metálicas les conducirían al aparcamiento. Empujaron la barra para que las puertas se abrieran pero estas no cedieron. Por más que lo intentaron las puertas parecian estar bloqueadas, cerradas a cal y canto.

- Cerrada -dijo Julia tras intentar hacer fuerza con su hacha, pero fue esta la primera que se rompió, mientras que la puerta quedó impoluta.

- Busquemos otra salida -dijo Hwoarang.

- No -dijo Jin observando la puerta. Mantenia una mirada muy extraña, como furiosa-. La abriré.

- Adelante -dijo Hwoarang esceptico. El japonés sacudió su brazo izquierdo y tras calentar un poco se puso en guardia. Hwoarang soltó un bufido. 

A Julia todo este secretismo le sacaba de quicio.

Jin inspiró profundamente. Volvió a inspirar y tras un fuerte grito se arrojó contra la puerta. El puñetazo que soltó fue tan poderoso que las pesadas hojas metálicas saltaron de sus goznes, saliendo despedias por la potencia del golpe. Julia se quedó boquiabierta mientras que Hwoarang dió tranquilamente la última calada a su cigarrillo.

- Impresionante -dijo mientras cruzaba el hueco de la puerta después de tirar el cigarrillo al suelo. Antes de que pasara Jin, el coreano le detuvo con gesto arrogante-. Espero que te esfuerces asi cuando luchemos.

- ¿Cuándo luchéis? -preguntó Julia inmediatamente-. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Vais a pelearos? 

- Una chica lista -dijo Hwoarang, como si tal cosa, comenzando a andar.

- ¡Pero eso es una idiotez! ¿Por qué motivo?

- Porque ya iba siendo hora -dijo el coreano, que desapareció por un recodo. Julia miró a Jin sin entender nada, y captó cierta tristeza en los ojos del japonés.

- Se lo he prometido, Julia -dijo Jin por toda respuesta. Por un momento, volvió a ser el mismo chico que había conocido el día anterior-. Me ayudó contra Nina, pero le pedí que me dejase continuar a mi el combate... Lleva buscando pelear contra mi desde hace cuatro años, y solo se me ocurrió prometérselo para que me dejase acabar con ella...

- ¿Por qué querías acabar tú...

Jin cerró los puños con fuerza antes de responder.

- Nina no iba a matarme -dijo al final. Pero por la forma que tuvo Jin de evitar mirarla, Julia supo que no era toda la verdad.

- ¿Y a Hwoarang...

- ¡Moveos, joder! -se oyó la voz de Hwoarang al final de las escaleras-. Dejad la cháchara para la comida...

* * *

Con un enorme salto, Ling se colocó delante de sus dos compañeros, encarando a los soldados que les rodeaban. Los _Tekkenshu_ no sabían que hacer, no por miedo, sino por confusión.

- ¿Una niña? -murmuró uno de los soldados con gesto extrañado, cosa que pareció enfadar sobremanera a Ling. Sin mediar palabra, le dio una patada en el estomago que le hizo retorcerse.

- ¡Que grosero! 

Los Tekkenshu se miraron sorprendidos, si saber como reaccionar hasta que se oyó el grito de su oficial.

- ¡A por ellos!

- ¡Ling, atrás! -dijo Lei colocándose delante de la chica, pero esta se apartó. 

- ¡Yo también se combatir!

Aunque el_ Mishima Zaibatsu_ entrenaba a sus hombres en varios tipos de cobate, tanto de cuerpo a cuerpo como con armamento, los conocimientos de aquellos soldados no eran suficientes como para derrotar a las fuerzas combinadas de Lei, Eddy y Ling, ni su velocidad era efectiva para hacerles frente. Su superioridad numérica tampoco era suficiente para evitar las poderosas patadas de Gordo, bloquear los rápidos golpes del policía o esquivar los artísticos ataques de la chica.

- ¡Necesitamos refuerzos! -gritó el oficial mientras echaba a correr lejos de la zona de combate, viendo como sus hombres caían uno por uno.  
Antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos , una furgoneta granate paró en seco delante suyo. Las puertas se abrieron y media docena de soldados con armaduras del mismo color que el vehículo se apearon de ella.

- Eddy -le llamó Lei mientras contemplaba la escena, ya que sus anteriores enemigos se batían en retirada-, ¿ves eso? -El brasileño se giró hacia donde se encontraban los soldados-. La élite.

Un soldado de alto rango, o al menos eso parecia gracias a sus galones, se acercó al oficial que huía. Este dijo algunas palabras entrecortadas y como respuesta de su superior recibió un fuerte manotazo que lo derribó al suelo.

- Adelante -dijo el soldado engalonado echando a andar hacia el trío.

- Xiaoyu, detrás -dijo Eddy con gesto serio, carente de la tolerancia del policia.

- Pero...

- Detrás -repitió. Su tono no admitía réplica-. Ahora.

Lei conocia la forma de actuar de los _Owl_, el nombre en clave que se le daba a aquellos soldados. No eran muy amistosos y solo se usaban en situaciones de extrema urgencia o para la seguridad de sujetos de importancia, como sucedía en la mansión Mishima.

Los soldados se acercaron teatralmente, rodeando al pequeño grupo, haciendo sonar sus pesadas armaduras. Lei tanteó disimuladamente debajo de su chaqueta; allí se encontraba su arma y no dudaria en utilizarla si la situación lo requería.

- No esperéis negociaciones -dijo el oficial-. Nuestro objetivo no sois vosotros, por lo que no acepto rendiciones.

El soldado hizo un gesto y los otros hombres descolgaron de sus cinturones un _tong-far**1**_. No llevaban las porras de ganado del resto de los _Tekkenshu_, sino una pistola en el cinturón además del _tong-far_. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: estaban muy seguros de su victoria. Los _Owl_ confiaban en su fuerza.

Cuando el primer soldado le atacó, Lei comprobó que esa confianza estaba justificada. Su arremetida fue rápida y precisa, usando el _ tong-far_ directo al rostro de Lei. El policía pudo esquivarlo, pero se vio incapaz de hacer los mismo con el ataque de otros de los soldados, que impactó en las costillas. Los _Owl_ estaban compenetrados, eran buenos, rápidos y fuertes. En una situación normal, en un uno contra uno, Eddy, Lei o Ling podrían reducir a sus contrarios sin excesivos problemas, pero en aquella ocasión el detective supo que si no recibían ayuda lo iban a pasar mal. 

Y ocurrió el milagro. 

El estruendo de un motor llamó la atención del grupo de combatientes del parking. Una impresionante _Harley Davidson_ hizo aparición por la puerta del aparcamiento y, tras derrapar frente a los soldados y que el acompañante se bajara de la moto con gesto mareado, el conductor colocó la patilla y se apeó de la moto. Un impresionante hombretón rubio con el pelo a cepillo, que sonrió con aire socarrón.

- De acuerdo, Lei. -Paul, el recién llegado, se dirigió hacia el policía mientras hacia crugir sus nudillos y su cuello-. ¿A quien hay que pegar?

- Los que vamos de civil somos los buenos -fue la respueta de Lei, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

El impresionante motorista no se lo pensó mucho. Lei apenas había pronunciado la última palabra cuando le soltó un tremendo puñetazo en la cabeza al primer _Owl_ que se le puso en medio, haciendo que este cayera de rodillas en el suelo. El casco del soldado, que había quedado destrozado, le había salvado la vida, así que consiguió levantarse de nuevo. Ese fue su error, porque esta vez si que no consiguió aguantar el gancho que Paul le dirigió a continuación.

Por su parte Forrest Law también se unió al combate superado su momentáneo mareo. Se adelantó a la reacción de los _Owl_ ante su llegada y comenzó a golpear a toda velocidad a un _Tekkenshu_ que acosaba a Eddy. El parecido del muchacho con Bruce Lee no se quedaba en lo físico, pues usaba los mismos movimientos e incluso golpeaba soltando los mismos grititos... y era tan bueno como el mítico luchador/actor. El soldado pudo resistir la lluvia de golpes a duras penas, desviando los que podía y parando los que restaban, pero la velocidad de Law acabó por romper sus defensas, y terminó su rápida arremetida con un poderoso puñetazo con el reverso de su mano, acompañado, claro está, por su grito correspondiente.

Aprovechando el momentáneo despiste de las fuerzas _Tekken_, Lei decidió atacar a los dos que le habían golpeado. Se avalanzó a por uno con una fuerte patada, pero el soldado logró detenerla con la ayuda de su _ tong-far_. Por el rabillo del ojo, el policía se percató de que el otro soldado se movía hacia su espalda, para atacarle cuando estuviera desprevenido. Casi pudo sentir el inminente golpe cuando sonó el grito de guerra de Ling, que hizo frente al soldado. El oficial, que era con quien se estaba enfrentado Lei, miró atónito como una niña acababa con uno de sus hombres rápidamente.

Eddy, mientras tanto, consiguió mantener a raya a sus dos atacantes con sus amplias patadas, pero eso le impedía atacar a su vez sin ponerse en peligro. Sin embargo se llevó una sorpresa cuando uno de los tekkenshus saltó lejos de él intentando esquivar un golpe de Paul.  
El motorista agarró al soldado por la pechera y le propinó un cabezazo tan potente que el casco se hizo añicos. El soldado cayó al suelo inconsciente. Acto seguido, Eddy barría a su contrincante a base de poderosas patadas conjuntadas al bailoteo que caracterizaba su estilo de lucha.

- ¡Maldición! -dijo el oficial separándose de Lei. Se giró y contempló con horror que los soldados que se habían dado a la fuga antes de su llegada yacían ahora en el suelo, y tres sombras se acercaban con paso decidido hacia los combatientes. 

- Eres el ultimo, rindete -dijo Lei cuando las tres sombras se concretaron en Jin, Julia y Hwoarang, que habían acabado con los soldados en fuga.  
El oficial _Owl_ soltó su tong-far, pero lejos de rendirse desenfundó su arma.

- ¡No! -gritó Lei.

Todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo. El soldado apretó el gatillo y disparó. La bala impactó contra el pecho del policía, que cayó inerte hacia atrás.

- ¡Señor Wulong! -se oyó gritar a Ling, que estaba a su espalda.

- ¡No os acerquéis! -dijo el soldado cogiendo el arma con ambas manos y apuntando nervioso a quienes habian acabado con sus hombres.   
Caminaba hacia atrás tan temeroso que no se percató de la figura que se le abalanzaba encima suyo hasta que oyó su grito.

- ¡¡¡BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA!!! 

Era Hwoarang. 

Con una patada en medio del salto desarmó al soldado. Le embistió y le tiró al suelo, donde comenzó a golpearle en la cabeza sin piedad, sin notar siquiera que el oficial llevaba puesto el casco.

- Hijo... de... puta...

La lluvia de golpes seguía cayendo sobre el soldado, que ya no se resistía. Aún así Hwoarang siguió golpeando hasta que hundió el puño a través de la visera de cristal del casco.

- ¡Hwoarang! -gritó Julia, hablando por fin. A la caída de Lei se le había unido la reacción del coreano, y todo les había cogido por sorpresa. Julia, al menos, no esperaba algo tan intenso en alguien como él, y mucho menos después de averiguar que planeaba pelearse contra Jin-. ¡Hwoarang! -volvió a gritar. Sus compañeros aún no reaccionaban.

- Hwo... ¡Hwoarang! -se oyó otra voz. Y fue esa voz la que detuvo al coreano.

El brazo de Hwoarang se quedó a medio camino del siguiente golpe, que esta vez caería sobre el rostro ya desprotegido del soldado. El muchacho se dio media vuelta, aún sobre el _Tekkenshu_, y miró a Lei, que era quien había hablado. De hecho, todo el mundo miró a Lei.

- ¿Qu... ¿Lei? -preguntó. Se quedó mirando fijamente cómo el policía se reincorporaba con dificultad, y parpadeó un par de veces, como saliendo de un trance-. Pensé... -no dijo nada más. Mientras sus compañeros se arremolinaban alrededor de Wulong, él se miró las manos. La derecha estaba cubierta de sangre, los fragmentos de la visera se habían incrustado en su piel, abriendo cortes en los nudillos y el dorso. 

Ni siquiera lo había sentido. No sabía lo que había sentido.

- ¡Estás bien! -gritó Jin.

- Creía que... ¡¡¡estás bien!!! -Julia se arrodilló para abrazar al policía con fuerza. Este gimió débilmente.

- ¡Deberías estar muerto! -dijo Eddy, sonriendo. Posiblemente era la primera vez que le veían sonreír desde que le conocían.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Ling.

Lei, apartándose un poco del abrazo de Julia, se abrió la chaqueta y dejó que todos le miraran el pecho. La bala se había incrustado en su revólver. Su pistola le había salvado la vida, porque de otra manera le hubiera dado en el corazón.

- ¡¡Pero qué cabronazo!! -exclamó Paul, rompiendo a reír.

- Tienes una suerte increíble, Lei -dijo Forrest, sonriendo tímidamente.

- No estoy tan seguro -bromeó el policía-. Me duele el pecho...

- ¿Puedes andar? -le preguntó Eddy. 

Lei asintió y el brasileño le ayudó a ponerse en pie, pero la mirada del policía se enfocó en Hwoarang, que se había apartado del cuerpo caído del apaleado oficial y flexionaba con dificultad una mano ensangrentada.

- ¿Hwoarang? -preguntó Lei. El muchacho le miró, y Lei no supo identificar lo que quiera que vio en sus rasgados ojos marrones-. ¿Estás... -iba a dar un par de pasos vacilantes hacia el coreano, pero en ese momento las sirenas de los bomberos y de la policía llegaron hasta sus oídos.

- Vámonos -dijo Hwoarang simplemente-. Antes de que esto se llene de gente haciendo preguntas.

  


Notas:

1. Tong-Far: Arma marcial. Es una porra de hierro con forma que se asemeja a una L. La usa la policia. Su forma permite al usuario usarla tanto en defensa como en ataque, ademas de poder realizar varios tipos de llaves y tecnicas de incapacitación. 

**Volver**


End file.
